Year One: Advance
by Henry-Yu
Summary: High school, the four years of change and discovery. These are the stories of Dawn, May and Misty. Their agenda? To survive high school and Ash.  Real chapter 12 is put up
1. Chapter 1: A Hermit Enters

Don't sue me. I have no money. All rights go back to the people that created the characters. (Japan. Not America.)

* * *

Chapter One: A Hermit Enters Part I

"_High school: the best four years of our lives." Many people will tend to say this a lot because to some, it just might be but to be honest…it is not. In the next four years, the school shapes you up to go to college and become "successful". If you finish the school year with high grade point average, you will go to really prestige colleges and good payment for the rest of your life. Screw things over and you are simply screwing your future over. Sure…you are probably thinking "I will win the lottery" or you will "invent some kind of invention that saves humanity and become wealthy" or maybe you will marry someone rich…think again. That is not happening any time sooner as we watch our academic degrade. In high school, you can only pick two out of the three: a life, sleep and good grade. If you take sleep and grade, you do not get a life. If you take a life and sleep, you do not get good grade. And finally, if you choose good grades and a life then you will have not a lot of sleep. Well, this is all true but there are people that have all three: a life, good grades and can still get enough sleep to function correctly. One of the people is May. Most of her class consists of honor classes, popular with most of the males and female students and can still get enough sleep. However… enough with stalking on a poor young freshman student as we go back to understanding what is really happening right now… _

Leaves of many shades of brown fly as the young heroine runs through the alleyway of the city. Close behind her are three figures, all pursuing her.

"Help!" she cries

"James, take the left. Jessie, take the right." said one of the shadows in the back.

The two caught up to their prey and grabbed her arm. James was on the left grabbing the left arm while Jessie was on the right grabbing the right arm. They slowly turned the prey around and held on her tightly.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me because I am the Harley-man!" said the last shadow. The shadow revealed to be a young man of pale complexion. He has long purple hair that is well groomed. His figure is tall and skinny while wearing a school uniform.

_Not him again._ May thought. She was younger then the other three with brunette hair that part at front. She wears the female counterpart of what Harley wears.

"What should we do?" asked James. He has blue hair and a flam boyish face. He wears the same kind of outfit as Harley.

"Well? Better think quick…I have a pedicure appointment in 10 minutes." Said Jessie. The young women, with long red hair that seems to always defy gravity looked at her watch. She wears the same outfit as May.

"Might as well humiliate her. Knock her out first and steal her cloth." Harley ordered.

On command, Jessie walked off while James made sure to hold on May tightly. Jessie forcefully drove her right fist into May's stomach. May felt the impact and caused all her air to be forced out of her causing her to faint.

"That wasn't what I was thinking... but that did shut her up." said Harley. A figure appears and hammers his fist down Harley's head. Harley crouched down as he tries to relieve the pain.

The figure ran toward Jessie and forcefully drove his karate chop through Jessie neck. The force caused Jessie to fly toward the left landing in trash. James begins to quiver and threw May down on the ground. He stood in a poor attack stance. The figure noticed James stance and charged at James. Stopping right in front of him with his right leg forward and bent, he straighten the leg and thrust his fist toward James' stomach lifting him up into a neighboring trash bags. As the figure straightens up, he felt a great extortion of pain on his posterior, below the medial point of his body. He was stabbed in his left kidney. He begins to weaken so he decided to twist his fist toward Harley's chin. The impact pinched a few of the skull's nerve knocking Harley on top of Jessie.

Tired, the figure decided to keep the knife there so blood would not escape easily. The figure looks at the unconscious May sleeping. He frantically looks around her bag and found her school I.D.

"Number 4 Petalburg Drive. So that is May." The figure picked her up with her backpack and ran toward Petalburg Drive unconcern about his current condition.

As he reaches Number 4 Petalburg Drive, he starts feeling his body throbbing and heart rate faster then ever. He kicks the door frantically hoping to not pass out.

A young boy with glasses opens the door. "Mom, a boy is at the door!" he screamed.

The figure pushed the door open, push the young child away and lay May on the couch. Unknown how long he can go, he drops down on his side as he feel the blood begin to clog.

The mother screamed and yelled out orders. "Max, get your father. Now!"

Max ran upstairs and told his dad everything. The father ran down to see whom the boy is.

"…Ash? Ash! Can you hear me!" the father cried.

"Is he dead?" Max asked.

Suddenly, the father sees the knife in Ash.

"Caroline, take care of May. I will bring Ash to the hospital." The father picks Ash up and carries him toward the car. He starts the engine and drove toward the hospital.

"Ok. Max, help me carry May to her room." Said Caroline

"Who is Ash? How does dad know his name?" Max asks.

"Ask him when he gets home but for now close the door and help me carry May."

"Ok." Max ran toward the door and closes it. He helps his mother carry May up to her room and let her rest.

* * *

As the sky became dark, the father comes home.

"Dad! You're back." Max said as he opens the door for his father.

"Norman, is Ash fine?" Caroline asks as she set dinner down.

"He is fine. He needs to stay in the hospital for a few days." Norman said.

"Dad, who is Ash?" Max asks.

"His parent was a friend of mine and I have to take care of him for a while." Norman answered.

"Is he going to stay in our house?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I have prepared a room for him already."

"How lo-"

"Dinner is ready." Caroline said.

"How bout we discuss this later Max. For now, lets just eat." Norman said.

"Ok." Max replies.

"What happen to May? Still sleeping?"

"Yeah but don't worry, I checked her planner. No homework is to be turned in."

"Ok then. Come on, I can smell your moms delicious cooking from here."

"Race ya!" Max yelled as he ran toward the dining table.

"Hey you got a head start!" Norman replies as he walk the same direction.

* * *

"Oh my god! I am late for school!" May screams as she sees the clock said 7:40. She ran toward the bathroom and undress to take a shower. She wore her new uniform and grabbed some bread and ran out the house.

Caroline, baffled from what she saw, looked toward Max.

"Max…. did you set your sisters clock 20 minutes early?" Caroline questioned as he watches his young son grinning ear to ear. "You know she will kill you when she comes back from school."

"I know. Don't worry. I have an early day today so I will just lock my door before she comes back." grinned Max.

Norman walks out and joined the family breakfast. "Set your sister's clock 20 minutes early?"

"Yup." Max replied. "Dad, when are you going to get Ash home?"

"I am going to check on him today. See if he woke up yet. Caroline, Want to come along?"

"Sure." Caroline answered.

* * *

When May ran up toward the school, she looks at her phone.

"! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I COME HOME!" May screams on the top of her lungs. Suddenly her stomach grumbles.

"May, what are you doing here this early?" a young girl said as she walks up to May. She wears the same uniform as May. Her hair is long and blue.

"Hey Dawn. Didn't know you come to school this early."

"My mom had some business and I was too lazy to walk to school today so I had to come early."

"Hey Dawn. May" said another girl. She wore the same uniform as the girls but had orange hair.

"Morning Misty." Said May and Dawn.

As the three walk toward school, they could hear people talking about what to do over the weekend.

"Hey May…Can I stay over the weekend so we can finish our English Project?" Said Dawn.

"I was thinking the same thing too but we have to finish our Science Lab." Said Misty.

"Guess you two will be staying over to my house for the weekends then." Said May.

"Woo party at May's house." Dawn and Misty shouted.

"Come on Dawn. English is about to start." May said.

* * *

As the day pass by, the young girls could not wait for school to end and spend their weekends at May's house. The last bell ring signaled the end of the school day, they stopped by Misty's and Dawn's house to get their stuff for the night.

"Finally home." May said as she runs to the kitchen. "You two can drop your stuff at my room."

"Ok." Said Dawn and Misty as they ran upstairs.

As May pour three glass of juice…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Misty.

"Oh my god that is huge!" exclaimed Dawn.

May becomes worried and ran upstairs to see what happen. As May turned the corner, she sees a naked boy standing outside the bathroom with a towel on his shoulder. When she looks at her two friends, Misty was covering here eyes yet tries to take a peak through her fingers while Dawn's face had a hint of red with a hand covering her mouth.

_

* * *

Inside the hospital_

"What do you mean he checked out!" exclaimed Norman.

"I am sorry but the hospital was full of people and he volunteer to allow the patient to take his room." Said the nurse.

"Where did he go!" said Norman.

"He said he is heading home." Said the nurse.

"Oh no…" said Caroline.

"What is it dear?" ask Norman.

"May. May doesn't know that Ash will be staying with us."

"Oh no…. Quick! We have to go home now! Thank you Nurse Joy."

"Uh… Your welcome?"

The two couple ran toward the car and sped home.

* * *

_Inside May's house_

"Streakier! A STREAKIER IS IN THE HOUSE!" May shouted.

"Wow… calling me that when I was the one that saved you from being the streakier." Replied Ash. Ash walks toward May, passing her friends. Pass by May and enters the guest room. The door closed behind him. Suddenly, the door opened up a little. "And by the way, your hair conditioner you're using is the wrong type for you. It's supposed to be for thick hair."

Suddenly, the last remark set off the anger in her. May ran toward the guest room and pounding the door as she tries to open up the door and kill the person inside.

She was finally able to open the door but when she opened the door, no one was inside. Everything looked normal inside the room. No naked boy is inside trying to change. May pinches herself if she was hallucinating.

_I guess this is what happens to me when I do not eat enough._ May walk toward her friend and snapped them out of their state.

"I didn't know you have a guest." Misty commented.

"Yeah. Cousin? Brother?" Dawn questioned.

"I think we were all hallucinating." May said as she opens the guest room to reveal no one inside.

There was a shriek at the driveway and a few footsteps. The door open and Norman and Caroline were at the door. Norman runs upstairs to see the girls standing there still confused.

"I see you guys met Ash." Said Norman.

"Ash?" questioned the girls.

"The naked boy you guys saw." Replied Max as he was leaning to the door to his room. He was holding blue DS.

"Naked?" said Norman. "Ok, Everyone go to the dining room." Norman walks toward the guest room and knock at the door. "That includes you too."

The girls walk downstairs toward the dining room as the little brother followed. Norman followed as well.

Everyone sat down on the dining room table. Norman sat on one end of the table while Caroline sat on the other end. Dawn, May and Misty sat adjacent to the parents with Max on the other side. The guest door opens and Ash walks toward the dining table sitting next to Max.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Norman said as he tries to break the silence. "Lets go clockwise starting with me. I am Norman, as you already know."

"I'm Dawn." Replied Dawn.

"May" said May angrily.

"Misty." Replied Misty.

"Caroline."

"Max."

"Ash."

"Ash is a son of my friend that I have to take care of." explained Norman. "He will be staying with us in the guest room. He will also be attending the same school and is at the same year as you three…"

"What! He is going to my school!" yelled May.

"Yes." uttered Misty and Dawn.

May gave them an angry look.

"But what about his parents? Can't they take care of him instead of you?" asked May. She felt something cold running down her spine.

"They are not here anymore." answered Norman.

"They're dead." blurted Ash.

Silence appears again. Dawn and Misty both nudge May on the side.

"Ow!" screamed May.

"Anyways… he will be staying with us as his parents had described in the will." said Norman.

"What about the money we will be spending on him?" asked May.

"Ash had agreed to help my company out. So everything is planned out." answers Norman. "Anything else will be kept in his bank account. Which reminds me. Here Ash. This is the wallet you asked for, the phone you ordered and the keys to the house."

"Thanks." said Ash as he puts everything in his pocket.

"I have added everyone that will be important to our work and the family of course." added Norman. "All of the family already added your number to their phone. If there is anything you need, just call."

"I didn't get his number. And I didn't know we would have him living here. When did you tell the family?" asks May.

"I told everyone last night when you were sleeping in your room. I tried to wake you up but you were still fast asleep. I wait for you to wake up but you already left the house when I got down." replied Norman.

"Oh...why did I slept early?" questioned May.

"Yesterday, after school was over, you were running away from Harley, Jessie and James. Jessie knocked you out with a punch in the stomach. I knock Jessie and James out but Harley stabbed me. I brought you home and fainted. You might also be very tired from your week of school." explained Ash. "If you are wonder how i got in here, Max let me in when I knocked the door." explained Ash.

"…So that wasn't a dream." Commented May.

"Correct." Replied Ash.

"And the bathroom?" asked May.

"I forgot to get my cloth from my luggage so I thought I would go my room but bumped into your two friends here." Answered Ash.

Both of the girls turned the head away from Ash with hint of red on them.

"Now that we have everything straighten out, we can all go back to our business." Said Norman.

Ash was the first to stand up and walked to his room upstairs.

The girls followed soon after but went to May's room.

* * *

"Wow. He is rather handsome don't you think?" asks Dawn.

"Yeah but I don't like his attitude. He is rather cold." Responded May.

"But his attitude is what make him rather mysterious. Think about it. He lost his parents so he is bound to have the 'lone wolf' attitude. I wonder if he is smart." Said Misty.

"I wonder if he is rich. I mean. He is working for your dad and your dad is really important in the city these days. I wonder why your dad hired him." Said Dawn.

"Maybe he was just lucky. He doesn't seem smart." Replied May.

"Hey… May…why is your clock 20 minutes early?" asks Misty.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Be right back." Said May. Suddenly, she hears footsteps outside. She opens the door and sees her brother running to Ash's room.

"Ash! Let me in quick or else I am going to be murdered from my sister."

"No." replied Ash.

"Come on. I let you in the house and I was the one that ran to grab dad to bring you to the hospital." Yelled Max as he can hear his sister breathing from her room entrance. "Please. I will help you out."

The last remark ticked the sister. She let out all her anger and dashed toward her brother. However, before she could grab her brother. The door to Ash's room open up. Ash pushes the brother inside and slammed the door shut.

"Open up the door!" Screamed May.

"No." replied Ash. He locks the door and walks away.

"Fine then. Dinner is soon so I will get him then!" yelled May. She angrily walked back into her room and closed the door.

* * *

"WOW! Its bigger on the inside." Max exclaimed as he looks inside Ash's room.

"You are the second person to said that." Ash replies.

"How is it done? Are we really still inside my house?" Max looks inside the room in awe. The room is filled with mechanical parts everywhere. In the center of the room was a table the size of a dining table with various items scattered everywhere. To the left of the table were three doors. And the farthest wall contains two computer screens, a touchpad and various tools.

"Technically speaking…. Yes and no." answered Ash. "We are inside your house but the door you entered sent us to my lab. We are actually underneath your dad's company. This is the job your father assigned me to do. I am one of your dad's helpers. I investigate fringe activities that police can not do."

"Then why do you need to go to school? It would be a waste of time if you still go to school."

"Yes, that is true but I was sent to experience a regular teenage life along with the job and I have never been to regular school before."

"So basically, we are inside your lab right now? What about the guest room dad said you will be living in?"

"You know how I came to your house early, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you were inside your room, I borrowed some tools and took out the door knob and switched it with one of mines."

"So that was what you were doing. That's so cool."

"If you say so."

"Where does these door lead to?"

"The far left is where I sleep. The middle is my wardrobe and the door to the right is my garage. I usually store stuff inside."

"Can I go inside your garage? Can I? Can I?"

"No. That room is off limits. The other two is not though."

Max sighed as he looks around Ash's desk. "Need any help with anything?"

"Yeah. Answer some questions while you are here. You did say you would help me out."

"Ok. Tell me a little about yourself."

"I am Max as I have introduced already in the dining table. I am 13 years old in 7th grade. My hobbies include tormenting, embarrassing and angering my older sister. I like to play games and enjoy watching T.V. In school, I am the smartest acceding in many criteria."

"Rather cocky too."

"What?"

"Nothing. So…13 hmm."

"Yeah."

"Hmm interesting. What can you tell me about Misty?"

"Misty is the oldest of the three. She is the youngest sister of the family having three sisters, all seniors and all beautiful as quoted from my sister. She can get hot headed at times so you better be careful."

"And your sister is?"

"May. She is 14 and the middle of the three. I have heard rumors about her being really smart and popular but to be honest, she is really an airhead. However… she does tends to get angry easily at time."

"Dawn?"

"Dawn is the youngest of the three but is 14 as well. She is level headed and nicest of the three. She is an only child and live with her mom."

"What can you tell me about this school?"

"The school is called Oakside Academy. The class goes by a six period schedule. Lunch is after third period. Any other information will be given to you when you enroll."

"Hmm interesting."

"Any other questions?"

"No but there are a few things I wish you to agree upon. I will protect you from your sister but in return, you have to keep my room a secret. Anything we speak of in this room stays in this room. If you wish to speak to me, knock four times. Now that I questioned you, do you have any more questions?"

"How do you open the door to get inside this room? Is there a special kind of trick?"

"The door knob opens in a special way. I can open it since I know the way."

"But what about the guest room?"

"If you lock the door knob from where we are, it will close the path that leads to here." Ash looked at the confused Max. "Ever watch Monster Inc?"

"Yeah..." Max raised his eyebrown.

"It is kind of like that."

"Oh...Can I get one?"

"No."

"How come?"

"You have to destine the area you want to travel to. That door knob" he pointed at the door knob. "Leads to my lab from your home."

"Wow, you must be really smart to make something like this."

"Homeschooled by private tutors since i was young. I also had a mentor that taught me many things and spent the last two years on learning everything else: how to cook, fight, mathematics and many other studies. I can understand things very easily."

"I wish I can be like that."

"It is a gift but also a curse."

"Tell me a little about yourself."

"I am 14 years old and an only child. I never met my father before. I heard he left us when I was born."

"How-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Ash? It is dinnertime. Have you seen Max?" asks Norman.

"I am in here Dad." Max replies.

"Oh ok. Come on downstairs." Said Norman as he walks downstairs.

Ash begins to open the door until Max grabs his arm.

"Can you check if my sister is outside first?" asked Max.

"Don't worry, your sister is downstairs already." Answered Ash

"How do you know?"

"There was a montage of thumps before your dad asked. Look like your sister is still mad."

"I will keep quiet of your room but you have to protect me, Ok?"

"Deal." Ash shakes Max's hand. "Come on."

* * *

When Ash and Max walks downstairs Ash saw everyone sitting like how they were when everybody introduced themselves. When Max sat next to Ash, they all started to eat.

"Why are Dawn and Misty still here?" questioned Max.

"It looks like they will be sleeping over the weekends to finish up some project, correct?" answered Ash.

"How did you know?" asked Dawn.

"When you two went upstairs, you two were holding a bunch of supplies and more then what an average person usually bring to someone's house. So I guessed you guys will be staying…. For the weekend?" responded Ash.

"Wow Sherlock Holmes." Replied May. "And what about the bathroom incidence? Care to explain why you forgot your cloth?"

"It is a habit I will have to break. I have been traveling a lot and it is rare to see girls around."

"Hey Ash, want to go to the mall tomorrow? We can show you around." Asked Dawn.

"Hey, I thought we were planning on finishing up the project tomorrow or Sunday." exclaimed May.

"We can probably finish up the project if Ash helps out." Suggested Dawn.

"Yeah, maybe he can help us with the lab project." Replied Misty.

"That looks like a wonderful idea. Ash, why don't you go and get some fresh air." Suggested Norman. Ash stared at him for a second. Norman nodded.

"Very well, we will have to finish the project tonight then." Sighed Ash.

"In that case, we will need more space to do that then. May's room is not big enough." Said Misty.

"How bout the living room, it seems big enough for you four to finish up." Suggested Caroline.

"I don't mind but give me a few hours first. You guys can go downstairs and work on the projects. I will come down later." said Ash.

"Ok then." Replied Dawn and Misty.

"Very well then." Answered Ash as he went to grab a second plate of food.

May noticed what Ash was doing so she finished up her plate quickly. They both filled their second plates and raced each other with their stomach.

_

* * *

_

_Inside May's room_

May fell down on her bed, she groaned. "Ugh. I am going to barf."

"It's what you get for eating three plates of the food." Replied Dawn.

"Can't believe Ash out eat you. He didn't even pass down dessert." Remarked Misty.

"Ugh… is his mouth a vacuum while his stomach is a black-hole? May asked angrily. "Give me a few minutes to get the food to digest."

A good 20 minutes passed and the girls grabbed supplies to work on the project downstairs. The girls worked until midnight when suddenly, they heard a door closed. Ash walked downstairs to the girls. May, Misty and Dawn were wearing sweats and t-shirts while Ash wore his shorts and a t-shirt while carrying a laptop.

"Here, you guys can use this to work on your project. If you do not understand anything, ask away." Ash said as he grabs a textbook and started reading.

Without knowing what he had set himself to, the whole night was full of questions about the project. The clock pointed at 4 o clock in the morning and all the girls shared a couch to sleep on. Ash did not wish to bother the girls so he decided to give them a blanket to keep them warm. He turned off the light and slept in his room.


	2. Chapter 2: Shop 'til You Drop

Chapter Two: Shop 'til you drop

* * *

"Wake up." ordered Ash.

"ugh…five more minutes." said May. She was sleeping on the couch.

"What do I do? She is still asleep." asked Ash.

"Try anything." said Dawn as she eats grabs another spoonful of egg. "MMMM…this is delicious. Did you make it Ash?"

"Ye- hmmm… That might work." Said Ash. Ash coughed and cleared his voice.

"Oh my God, May wake up! Ash is trying to rape Dawn." Screamed the Misty's voice imitation. Misty looked puzzled as she hears her voice coming out of Ash's mouth.

"No, not there. Anywhere but there-" screamed the Dawn's voice imitation. Dawn dropped her spoon as her voice escaped.

"I knew he should not be trusted!" Exclaimed May after hearing what she heard. She wiggled around as the blanket slowly ties her up in the couch. When she tried to stand up, she trips. _Oh no…this is going to hurt. _She closes her eyes as she sees the table coming closer toward her face. Suddenly, she felt something grab her. When she looks at what had happen, she feels blood pulsing to her head.

"Five seconds." Said Ash. "Five seconds to wake up from me trying to rape Dawn."

He turns his head toward May as he watched where he was holding her. Feeling something soft, he feared that he is about to loose that right hand of his.

"AHHHHHH! PERVERT!" screamed May as she stood up and head butts Ash on the chest.

Ash felt the air knocked out of him as he falls down on the couch behind him. Coughing a little, he stood back up and forcefully pulled the blanket from May. As May spin toward the table, she felt the world spinning around her. As the spinning slowed down, she could see the chair pulled out for her to sit on. When she was about to sit down, she misses the chair and fell down on the carpet.

Dawn and Misty could not hold on anymore. As May tries to get her balance back, she sat down on the table joining the laughing Dawn and Misty.

"It's not funny!" May screamed.

"And neither is getting head butted to the chest." Ash said.

"Says the pervert with octopus hands." May exclaimed.

Dawn and Misty continue to laugh at the scene just now.

"This is so hilarious. I wonder what they would do when the weekend is over." Said Misty as she tries to compress the laughter.

"I know. These kind of actions should be videotaped." said Dawn as she continues to laugh nonstop. "It would be a great show to watch. Misty, we should videotape those moments on our phone when we get the chance."

"Yeah." Said Misty.

May would not like videos of her getting humiliated in front of everyone and be broadcasted on live television. The outcome of this would ruin her perspective to everyone else at school. Her days would be like a very unrehearsed sitcom.

"That is not going to happen." Said Ash. "I don't want to make fun of May everyday for the rest of the school year. It's going to be hard to do that. Anyways, hurry up. It's almost 10. We need to get to the mall. And you…May. Brush your teeth first. Your breath reeks of biohazard materials."

May was angered by this compliment. "You are a horrible person anyways. Leaving girls to sleep downstairs while you went back to your room."

"Oh… so you would rather sleep in my room then." Said Ash.

Dawn and Misty stopped laughing as they think about how it would be like of they woke up next to Ash. They suddenly became flustered by the comment. Their face went through many shades of red as they continue to daydream.

May on the other hand was angered by this comment and ran up stairs muttering unspeakable words.

When May came down from brushing her teeth, her anger subsided when she smell the aroma coming from the food. The food smelled different to the way her mother cooking. Much to her surprise, the food's aroma did not lie about the taste. The scramble egg looked like it was not cooked completely yet held on to their form. When she took a bite, she felt how soft the texture of the egg was against her teeth and yet, it had the right amount of spiciness and saltiness to it. She begins to eat faster savoring the taste and yet want to eat more of the food. She tries the bacon next. To her surprise, the bacon was as perfect as the egg. The bacon was soft enough to bend easily but yet crunchy enough to hear the crunching sound on her head. There were not a lot of bacon juice but the taste of bacon stayed in her mouth as the bacon strips is swallowed.

* * *

An hour later, after many traded insults, the girls wear their regular clothing and arrive to the mall

"So why did you girls bring me to this Mall anyways?" asked Ash.

Dawn and Misty grinned ear to ear as they have planned out what to do with Ash.

They ran to every shop, all shopping for cloth and make-up.

"Hey Ash, what do you think of the make-up?" Asked Misty.

"Yeah Ash, what do you think? Added Dawn as she turned May to Ash view.

"You guys look pretty. Hopefully you girls don't walk around the whole day with it on." Ash replied. "It almost seven. Don't you think we should head back no-" asked

Ash as he suddenly hear a gun shot outside.

"Drop all the money and credit card you guys have!" screamed a voice outside.

Everybody ran toward the closest exits ignoring the threat. The girls ran toward the exits as well until May notice Ash was not with them.

"Ash! Ash!" screamed May. "We need to find Ash."

"What? Ash is missing?" asked Dawn. Suddenly there was another gunshot.

"We have to hurry up then!" replied Misty.

They ran back into the make-up shop where they last met up with Ash.

"Where is he?" asked May.

"Hey, all our stuffs gone." exclaimed Misty.

"Oh no, those were expensive too." Said May.

"Hey, isn't that Ash over there?" said Misty. Dawn and May turned around and see Ash enter the girl's changing room.

"Come on, he look suspicious." Said May. Dawn and Misty followed May toward the girl's changing room.

"Ash, get out here now." Said May.

"We have to hurry, those bad guys might come back." Said Misty.

Suddenly they spotted Ash on a computer typing in high speed. He looked at the girls for a second and then stared back to the screen.

"Ash! What are you doing?" asked Dawn.

"Activating a lock down." Answered Ash.

"But there is still people in here" said Dawn.

"They all left already." Replied Ash. He continues to type frantically until he stops. "Great, this is going to take longer then I thought."

Ash pulls out a pen. The pen looks fatter then regular pen. The pen extended and was aimed toward the main computer. Files of codes popped out of the screen and the mall went into a lock down mode.

"What did you just do!" said May.

"Hacked into the Mall central system and activated a lock down." Replied Ash.

"Hacking! That is illegal" said May.

"But it is enough to keep the culprit inside." Said Ash.

"And us as well!" said Misty.

"Well… you ladies might as well hide then. I will deal with the culprit." Replied Ash.

Suddenly, the whole mall covered itself with metal. Ash walks toward the employee door and aimed the pen at the lock. The screech coming from the pen kept going until the door clicked.

"Here, get in here if you want to see tomorrow." Said Ash.

"Ok…you hacked into the mall central system in seconds and you opened a locked door with that pen thing. Care to explain what that is?" asked May.

"Sonic screwdriver." Answered Ash.

"What? You are this bored that you thought a screwdriver should be a little bit sonic-y." exclaimed May.

"Who are you? The doctor?" asked Dawn.

Ash looked at Dawn confused. "Doctor who?"

"Never mind. We want to help you instead." Said Dawn.

"We do?" exclaimed May and Misty.

"When I asked Ash about going to the mall, Norman agreed upon this without even thinking. He knew Ash can finish the project faster and he already planned for him to be at the mall tomorrow anyways. Ash also gave Norman a glance after his suggestion. Also... Ash paid for everyone's shopping items while we were not looking. Where is our item anyways?" explained Dawn

"They are behind the door." Said Ash. _And I thought May was the smart one… _"So…you three will help me? Do you care if you are going to die?"

"No need to worry, you will protect us." Responded Dawn.

"Fine." Said Ash.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" said Misty.

"So what is the plan?" asked Dawn.

"We find them and try to stop them. We will need to split up into two gro-" said Ash.

"I think it would be more wise to stick together. A lot of horror films have their character split up and the weakest group always die faster." Said Misty.

"It will take longer though." said Ash.

"But you said you would protect us." Added Dawn.

"Fine then." Said Ash.

When the group walked out of the shop, they noticed how dark it became.

"Didn't expect it to be this dark…I wonder what they were looking for." Said Misty.

Suddenly they heard some noise around. The group silently walked up to where it is coming from. Inside, two thieves were taking jewelry. One looked really skinny and tall while the other one was the complete opposite

"Look like we have guests here." Said someone in the back. Without noticing, the group was knocked out by a muscular thief.

The thieves inside turned around and look at what happened. They ran up and picked them up.

* * *

"May! May wake up." Said Dawn.

May slowly woke up from what happened. "Ow." She said when she felt a pain in the back of her head. She looked around the surrounding. They were in the furniture isle of the mall. May tries to stand up until she noticed that she has been tied down.

"Finally, you are awake." Said the muscular thief.

"We didn't see you taking jewelry." Said May.

The room was silent but Dawn and Misty muttered something under their breath. "Idiot."

"So you girls did see us then." Said the muscular thief.

"What are you going to do with the jewelry you stole!" said Misty

"None of your business." Said the short thief.

"What are you going to do to us!" screamed Misty.

"Well, we thought about killing you but we might as well have some fun… don't you think guys?" said the muscular.

"Yeah, I want the bluenette" said the short thief.

"I want the redhead. I like girls who are rather disobedient." Said the tall thief.

"Then I end up with the brunette." Said the muscular thief.

"Ewwww…you guys are horrible. Pedophiles. Rape!" Said Dawn.

"You guys are not going do anything anyways. And we will kill you when fun time is over." Said the short thief.

"We have backup!" said Misty.

"Oh who? Your boy-toy?" said the tall one. The tall one went back and grabbed Ash and dropped him down. The boy was still unconscious.

"Ash, wake up!" said Dawn and Misty. "Wake up Ash!"

"Your boyfriend have some interesting stuff in him. Especially this bracelet." Said the muscular thief. The thief pulls out a bracelet that had a weird marking on the stone. A rope dangled from one end. "This is rather expensive."

"Ash, wake up!" screamed Dawn and Misty. May watches as the young buy lies there unconscious.

The thieves edge closer toward the girls. All of them stared at the new toy they get to play with.

May feels that she really needs his help even if he had been a cold person. He had helped them out on the projects. "WAKE UP STUPID HOLMES!" May screamed at the top of her lung.

The thieves perverted feelings trickled down their body as they approached the girls. The girls close their eyes as they have already felt they have been defeated and the reward is being someone's toy.

"Hands up. We have heard everything and have you surrounded from the outside. Troops are being sent in and are fully armed." ordered Norman voice.

Dawn, May and Misty looked around as they begin to feel hope of escaping the thieves evil clutches.

"What do we do sir? We are cornered." said the short thief.

"Should we run for it?" said the tall thief.

"We will run after we kill the girls." Said the muscular thief. He pulls out a gun and aim toward the girls. "Good bye sweeties."

The muscular thief screams as he feels a full pressure kick connects to his hand that held the gun. The gun then flew up toward the sky as the muscular person grabs his injured hand, trying to see if it is ok. As the tall figure tries to catch the gun, he feels a montage of jabs hit his side. As the gun drop meters from the ground, someone kicked the gun far away.

"Ash!" screamed the girls.

"You're ok… What took you so long! I thought you were suppose to protect us!" screamed Dawn.

"I needed the right moment to interfere." responded Ash.

"Don't worry, dad is coming soon." Said May.

"No, that was an imitation." Said Ash.

Confused, the girls remembered what happened at Breakfast.

"What? I thought you were still knocked out. How were you able to untie yourself." Screamed the muscular thief.

"I was never knocked out. I pretend to get hit. Anyways, I had enough time to untie myself and wait to learn a little more." Said Ash.

"Bastard! Who are you!" screamed the muscular thief.

"I guess you can say I am a passing through high school student." Said Ash. "And I believe you have something of mines." Ash said as he threw the thief towards the chair. Quickly, he tied him down and grabbed his items and his bracelet.

"Ash! Watch o-" screamed the girls as the tall and short thief held their right hand up and aimed their guns toward Ash. Ash was already prepared and pressed the switch on the sonic screwdriver and let out a high frequency screech. Everyone screamed to the sound. The tall thief covered one ear and shot toward Ash's direction. The screeching stopped as the bullet shot the sonic screwdriver. Ash zigzagged toward the thieves and quickly grabbed the tall thief's right wrist with his left hand and the barrel with his right hand. Quickly, he thrust and twisted the gun counter-clockwise and pulled the gun away from the thief as he used the end of the gun to break the short thief wrist. The tall thief backed away slowly holding his broken finger while the short thief drops his gun to the floor. Ash empties the gun in his hand and kicked the gun on the floor away. Now defenseless, the thieves ran toward Ash with their non- injured arm. Ash quickly punched their stomach knocking them out.

Ash untied the girls and forcefully tied the thieves together. Ash went toward where his sonic screwdriver is and collected the broken pieces. He put it in his pocket and went to the nearest computer. Ash de-activates the lock down as the girls return from carrying their shopping bags. Cops were out in the morning sun as the exit the building. The police entered the building while the children were sent to the Police department. They were each questioned about last night incident. When Ash was called in, he entered the room.

"So, you were the one that hacked into the mall central system and activated the lock down?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Yes." Replied Ash.

"And you did it with that pen of yours? You do know that we will have to confiscate that item."

"The pen is destroyed and thrown away." He empties his pockets to show his wallet, phone and keys.

"Very well then. I will have to see what they think about you hacking though."

"Don't worry, I use the pen to hack into the Mall's central system and the pen is destroyed beyond repair."

"Oh, I see."

"Can you not mention us in the news?" He asked.

"Uh...sure."

* * *

When Ash, Dawn, May and Misty went outside, it was already the afternoon. He walks behind the girls as they talked about what happened last night. When they reached the house, Ash had a talk with Norman.

"Ash, I am glad you were safe from your little adventure." Said Norman.

"I am sorry I have to bring your daughter and her friends into this." Replied Ash.

"I trust you enough to protect them. I heard great things about you and here you are saving them. I hope you continue your work."

"And what about your daughter? She may be in danger if she continues to get involve."

"Don't worry, she has you to protect her."

"Very well."

* * *

When Ash walked back to his bedroom, he hears a knock at the door. When Ash opened the door, he sees Max there.

"Hey Ash, Dinner is ready." Said Max.

"Thanks. I will come down in a second." Said Ash.

* * *

When Ash walks downstairs, he sees everyone sitting at the dining room table. All of them minding their own business as the family and friends dine to their delight. When Ash was about to get his second dish of food, he sees May staring at him. Ignoring the stare, he continues grabbing the food. May noticed her stare being ignored, finished her food and grabbed her second plate. The family and friends watches as Ash and May swallowed down the dinner course.

"Five buck Ash wins!" screamed Dawn as she place a five on the table.

"I see your five and raise it to 20." Said May.

"Deal." Said Dawn.

Ash saw how the girls did not changed at all after the incident. He then continues to eat as May tries to catch up. When the table contained no more food and everybody amazed by the little contest.

"I think May win this round." Said Ash. As he finishes his last bite.

"Aww I lost five dollars to May." Said Dawn.

"Five? You mean 20." Said May.

"Nooooo!" said Dawn as she remembered the raise.

"Hehe." Said May.

* * *

All the plates were placed and the girls went to May's room. Ash went back to his room to prepare for tomorrow until there was a knock on the door. Ash went to door and opened it.

"Hi Ash, can I come in?" said Max.

"Sure…" said Ash.

"Hey, what is that on the desk?"

"An experimental item."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Adding some final touches."

"What does it do?"

"It can-."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ash opens the door and it revealed to be Misty. Misty looked different for some reason. She was more flustered then usual.

"Yes?" asked Ash.

"S-s-sorry to bother you so late b-b-but I have to do s-s-something." Said Misty.

"What do you have to do?"

"I h-h-have to…to…" Misty became redder as she tries to say the word.

"Have to…?"

"Have to…"

"Borrow my laptop?"

Misty shook her head side to side.

"Get Max?"

Misty shook her head side to side faster as she mutter "Kiss" very quietly.

"Pee?"

Misty shook her head side to side much faster. "Kiss" she whispered.

"Oh…that's it?" Misty nodded. Her face was redder then ever now that Ash knows. Ash lifts Misty's chin as he inches closer toward her face. Misty could feel Ash's breathing as he inch closer. Farther away, Dawn and May were peeking and see if they really did it. Max watches from inside Ash room watching Ash lips come closer and closer to Misty's.

When Misty felt Ash's lips, Misty felt her face boil as the lips continues to touch. Misty could not bare the scene anymore as she pushes Ash back and ran back to May's room slamming the door. Max jaw dropped as he watched what happened. The scene was engraved to Max mind for the rest of his life.

"Ewwwwwww!" screamed Max as he comes back to his senses. "You kissed Misty! Misty! Misty of all people!"

"Well, she had to do it." Said Ash. "What's are they doing?"

"I don- Oh no…they are playing truth or dare…they always play that when they sleep over. They always pick the weirdest dare."

"What's that?"

"It's a game where you have to pick truth or dare. If you pick truth, you will be asked a question. The rule varies from people to people. If you pick dare, you have to do something the person who asked truth or dare to do."

"Oh so it's a party game…how long does it last for?"

"Forever. They spent the whole night playing that the last time they slept over."

"Oh I see." Ash walks back toward where Max was until…

**Knock Knock Knock**

Ash used his new acquired knowledge and opens the door.

"Hi Ash." Said Dawn.

"Hi…Let me guess. You are playing truth or dare and you were dared to do something with me." Said Ash.

"Yeah… I was dared to…"

"Dared to kiss me like Misty?" Max covered his eyes this time.

"Yes." Dawn could feel her pulse rise. She could feel her face get warmer as Ash came closer toward her. When Dawn felt Ash's lips she stick out her tongue to tastes Ash's lip. Suddenly, Dawn's arm start to rise until Ash's lip let go and the door closed. Dawn was still hanging there as she opens her eye to see the closed door. She turned around, still red, as she felt her lips. She skipped back and saw May and Misty staring at her.

"Why did you do it again!" said Max.

"Well-" said Ash when he was once again disrupted by the knock on the door.

_Oh no… Misty was first… then Dawn… then the last one…is going to be M- _"Ash! Don't open the door!"

Ash was getting tired of the game and decided to finish it quick. Ash quickly opened the door.

"Hey As-" said the voice as the voice was cut off from Ash kissing.

"DAD!" exclaimed Max. Ash pushed the figure aside as he take a breath and see Norman at the door and May taking a step out of her door. "AHHHHHHH! THIS IS EVEN MORE WORST THEN SEEING ASH KISSING MAY!"

"Kissing May?" said Norman as he turn around to see his daughter stepping out her room. "May. Dawn. Misty. Please come out to the living room. We need to talk. Ash, you can come along too. Max you stay there."

All five went downstairs. Dawn, May and Misty sat one side of the couch as Ash sat on a chair. Norman stood there with his hands crossed around his chest.

"You know that Ash is a guest in our house May. He is not a toy you can play with let alone allow such childish games become adult material." Said Norman.

"I am sorry dad." Said May.

"We really are sorry, Norman." Said Dawn and Misty.

"It is a school night too. Please go up to your room and don't stay up so late. Tomorrow will be Ash's first day of school." Said Norman. "I will not allow anymore sleepovers if you continue to involve adult material in it."

"We promised to not do this again." Said May.

"Promised." Repeated Dawn and Misty.

"Ok then." Said Norman as he walked back upstairs and went inside his room.

Ash soon followed to his room and walked inside. When he entered the room, he noticed that Max already left the room and went inside his room to try to sleep. Ash awoke at midnight and noticed his stomach growl. Ash decides to go downstairs to make something to eat. As he opened the door and look at the dark hallway as he walked downstairs. He turned on the kitchen light to find the where the pot is. He filled it up with water and turned on the stove to make boiling water. Suddenly, he hears a door open and footstep. The footstep sounded louder as it starts going downstairs. It was May.

"If it's another truth or dare thing you really should stop. Your dad is going to get mad if you kiss me too." Said Ash.

"Who'd want to kiss you?" exclaimed May as she walks up to the counter to get a bag of noodle. "Hey…can you cook some for me as well? It will be less time consuming if we cook it together."

"Fine." Said Ash as he checked the water boiling. Ash opens two bags for himself. "How much do you plan to eat?"

"Two as well." Said May. "So…"

"So." Said Ash as he put in one bag of noodle.

"So…how did you like the kisses?"

Ash spills some leftover noodle from the second bag of noodle. "Normal. Why?"

"Well you have been kissed by two girls tonight and it is normal?" May lifts up an eyebrow.

"Lips are the same in everyone aren't they?" as Ash opens another bag of noodle.

"I guess you are right." Said May. May stares as Ash stirs the noodles. "So…what do you talk about with my brother?"

"Nothing really, He usually ask me questions while I answer it."

"Doesn't that bug you?"

"No, you are doing the same thing right now. Done." Ash goes to the sink and empties out the remaining water.

"What are you doing? The noodles will dry if you empty it."

"The bad chemicals keeping the noodle fresh will be on the water. You can add hot water if you want water in it."

"Fine I will" May pour hot water over the noodles in the bowl. And watches Ash grab the flavoring and pour it over the noodles. "Doesn't that make the noodle taste bad?"

"I like it that way. You can taste the flavoring in every bite."

"Guess we just have different perspective"

The two sat down on the dining table facing each other. May glance from time to time to see how fast Ash is eating. Ash finished the noodles first and stood up. May noticed and shoved all the noodles down her throat.

"Your going to choke" said Ash.

"No I am no-*cough* *cough*" May was choking.

"See." Ash hits May in the back softly and rubs her back to make the noodle go down easily. He walks up to the kitchen and pour May some water. "Here drink this."

May drank down the water and suddenly felt better.

"I told you that you would choke." Said Ash.

"Well you were the one that talked to me first." Said May.

"You answered the comment. You could have ignored it." Said Ash as he grabs May's plate and cup and his plate to the sink to wash it. He placed it back to the rightful place and walk upstairs. "You coming?"

"Hm? Oh yeah." May stood up and went upstairs. Ash closed the light and walk upstairs.

"Goodnight, May." Said Ash.

"Goodnight, Ash" Said May.

Ash enters the room and closed the door. May went inside her room and closed the door.

"So… Where have you been?" ask Dawn.

"I was in the bathroom." Answered May.

"For 30 minutes?" Questioned Misty.

"... It's none of your business." Said May as she lies down in her bed. She covers herself and turned to face the wall, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Prince of Tennis

Teachers are actually Gym leaders. I got their last name from where the gym is. Except for Misty of course. She lives in Cerulean Ave.

* * *

Chapter Three: Prince of Tennis!

Ash woke up earlier then the girls to arrive to school early. When he got to school, he was sent to the main office to get his schedule and have a brief discussion with the Principal.

"I hope to see good things in the future. Welcome to Oakside Academy." Said Principal Oak. "If there is anything, just come by and ask."

"Ok." Said Ash as he sits on his chair.

"Here is your schedule and this is your planner. It has all the school rules and you can write down your homework." Principal Oak said as he hands the planner and his schedule to Ash. "Are there any more questions?"

"No, not really. Thank you" said Ash as he exits the office and enters his first period class.

_History is first._ Ash looks through his planner and found the school map inside. He located where he is at and entered the classroom.

* * *

"Come on Dawn, Ms Olivine will be angry if we don't make it to class soon." Said May. She was carrying the project and running toward classroom. As she entered, Dawn ran pass her and sat on her desk.

"Almost late there Dawn. May." Said Ms. Olivine as she turned around. "Now, please pull out a pen and write on today's topic: How do you feel about your second week of school."

May opens her backpack and looked through her stuff. _Oh no! I forgot my pencil._ A pencil flew toward May. _Ahh! _The pen was green with a rose on it.

"Thanks Drew." Said May as she turn around to give a little smile. She pulls out a piece of paper. _How does he know what I need? Is he spying on me?_

"No problem." Said Drew as he flicks his hair off his eyes.

"Oh my god! He did it again!" squealed the classroom girls.

Ms. Olivine cleared her throat as she takes attendance. May turned to Ms Olivine and gave an awkward smile and begins writing the prompt. Ms. Olivine collected the projects and began to talk about main points of a thesis. When the bell rang, May walk toward her next class.

* * *

"Oh hey Ash, what class do you have next?" Ask May as she sees Ash walking toward her.

"English with Ms. Olivine." Answered Ash.

"Really? I just had her. You will see Misty in the class."

"Oh…ok." Ash walked away and walked inside the classroom.

"Oh…you must be the new student. Welcome." Said Ms. Olivine.

"Hello. Where will I be sitting?" ask Ash.

"You can wait for class to fill up and take an empty desk."

"Ok."

The students walk in and notice Ash whispering soon after. When Misty walked in, she sees Ash.

"Hello Ash." Said Misty waving at him.

"Hello." Replied Ash waving back.

When the classroom filled up, Ash walked toward the back and sat next to a brunette.

"Hello new kid, I am Gary. My grandfather runs this school." Said Gary.

"Hello. I'm Ash."

"Ok class. You have a few minutes to finish the prompt on the board." Said Ms. Olivine.

Ash pulls out a pencil and begins to write. When the time was up, Ms. Olivine walked up to the board and collected the projects.

"Well class. As you can see, we have a new student. Will you please stand up and introduce yourself?" Said Ms. Olivine.

Ash stood up. "Hello, I am Ash. I just came to this town last Friday and live with M-" He looked at the class and notice Misty was miming him to not tell the class about him living with May. "-y family's friend." He sat down and began doodling on the paper as everyone took notes on how to write a thesis. The bell rang and everyone walked out.

* * *

Ash walks into the next class and stood there waiting for the room to be filled up. Suddenly one of the students ran toward the teacher. The tanned student knelt down and grabs the teacher's hand.

"Oh Ms. Fortree… how I missed you over the weekend. Please, I don't understand how you can reach the climax of-" said the tan student.

Ash watched the student keep talking about his problem and notice students were whispering.

"Great, he is at it again." Said one student.

"Someone save her." Said another student.

Ash walked toward the student and grabs his shoulder.

" If you really want to reach the climax then you have to shake it harder. In the end, it feels good but you will also noticed that you just screwed yourself." Said Ash. All of the student laugh as the tanned student hang his head and walked toward his desk. The other desk was empty so Ash sat next to the tanned student.

"I am sorry I have to say that." Said Ash. "I am Ash. A freshman"

"It's ok…in the end I always embarrass myself. I'm Brock. A Sophomore." Said Brock.

"I thought this was a freshman only class."

"I am retaking this class to understand more on how bodies work. I am trying to be a dog breeder."

"…But that's science… not health and safety."

"Oh… great…I am in the wrong room! My schedule is ruined."

"It's ok."

"Ugh…Say. Next year, lets take physiology. Me, you…. learning how to bree-."

"No thanks." interrupted Ash.

As class continues, Ash learns more about Brocks goal of breeding. He owns a bunch of dogs and wants to make the best puppy. When class was over he walked toward the cafeteria and grabbed some food. He gave his money to the lunch lady and walked to an empty table. Brock followed soon after sitting across from Ash.

"So. Ash, how do you like school so far?" ask Brock.

"It's Ok… not a lot of stuff to do here." Answered Ash.

"Hey! It's Ash and Brock." Screamed a familiar voice. Ash and Brock turned to the voice direction and sees Dawn, May and Misty.

"So. You know Brock already?" ask Ash.

"Yeah. He went to the same middle school as us." Answered Dawn as she sat next to Ash. May and Misty followed soon after with Misty next to Brock and May sitting in front of Misty and next to Ash.

"I see." said Ash.

"What do you have on the last three?" asked Misty.

"Advance algebra/trigonometry, Biology and PE." Said Ash.

"Yay, we all have Algebra/trigonometry and PE together." Said Dawn.

"And you will have Biology with May and I." Added Misty. "And there is an open seat on our table."

"Oh." Said Ash.

The group begins talking about what to do after school until Ash receives a phone call.

"Hello?" asked Ash.

"Hi, it's Norman." Said Norman.

"Oh. Hi."

"Anyways, the reason I am calling right now is that there is some kind of unknown thing near school right now and our boss told us to bring it in."

"Oh. Ok then. Where is it?"

"It is behind the school. Don't worry, it's behind some bushes."

"Oh. Ok then. Anything else?"

"No. Have fun at school."

"Thanks, bye." Ash hung up the phone and pushed it back in the pocket.

"Who was that?" asked May.

"Your dad." Answered Ash. "He told me to tell you to not over eat yourself at school."

"Hmmm?" said May as she takes Ash's last fry.

The bell rang and everyone walked toward their class. When Ash walked in the classroom, Dawn pulled Ash to sit next to her, as there was no one sits there.

"What is up everybody? Whoa! Looks like we have a new student. Hello, I am Mr. Dewford but everybody calls me by my first name, Brawly." Said Brawly.

"Hello then Mr. Dew-" Ash watches Brawly's expression change. "Brawly." Brawly went back to his mellow mood.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ashy- boy." Ash turns around to see Gary.

"Hey Gary, you know Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Of course, we have English together." Said Gary.

Ash looks around the class and sees a green haired person talking to May.

"Hey Dawn, who is that guy? The one talking to May." Asked Ash.

"Oh, he is Drew. The second smartest." Said Dawn.

"The smartest one in class is yours truly." Said Gary.

"And egotistic." Said Ash. Dawn laughed at what Ash said.

"What?" asked Gary.

"Nothing." Said Ash.

The class took notes on linear equation. Ash did not pay much attention but began on his homework. Halfway through the class, when Brawly was done with lecturing, he begins telling jokes to his class.

"Back when I was in college, there was a teacher that calls his quizzes "Quizzical". The students was always happy because, I mean, its more easier then tests but then, there was a student that kept failing the "quizzical" so he, just one day, while the teacher was handing out the quiz, said 'If this is one of your quizzical, I will hate to see one of your testi-' and he stops there."

Everybody laughed to the joke as Ash closed the textbook and placed his assignment in his binder.

"If this is one of your quizzical, I will hate to see one of your testi-." repeated Brawly in a mocking tone.

"I don't get it." said one of the students. The whole classroom laughed even louder. The bell rang and the student that did not understand it finally laughed. "Oh."

Ash walks out of the classroom and walked toward his biology classroom. He enters and sees Misty sitting on a table. She pointed at a chair and Ash sat on the chair. When May walked in with Drew, May sat in front of Ash and Drew sat next to Ash. May pulls out the pencil and begins to write her name on the lab report. When he looked at Drew, he noticed the same pencil used by Drew.

"Hi, you must be the new kid." Said Drew when he noticed Ash staring at him. He lifts his hand.

"Hi, I am Ash." Introduced Ash. Ash shook his hand and looked at the board. He begins to hear Drew talking to May and Misty and May begins to giggle.

"I see we have a new student today. Hello, I am Mr. Mauville." Said Mr. Mauville.

"Hello, I am Ash." Responded Ash.

Everybody returned the lab report while Ash begins rested his cheek on his fist. The class began to walk up to get the lab equipment and start another lab project. Ash looks at the handout and pulls out a piece of paper. Using it, he begins answering the questions and writing his report. Drew, May and Misty began to start on the lab when May noticed what Ash was doing.

"Ash, your suppose to help us with this lab." Said May.

Ash grabbed the lab equipment and did what the instruction said. He finished it in two minutes and laid it on the test tube rack.

"Control. Experiment 1. Experiment 2." Ash said as he pointed from left to right on the three tubes. "Now wait five minutes."

Ash went back to his report and finished it when the five minutes were up. Drew, May and Misty looked at Ash when he rested his head on his arms. Drew took a look at Ash's report and was amazed by the report. Everything written on it was exactly how the outcome was in their test tubes. He hands it over to Misty and Misty handed it over to May. During the rest of the class time, Drew, May and Misty were trying to answer the question. When they were stuck they asked Ash. Ash puts his work inside his binder and the bell rang. They all walked toward the gym and split up to change into their PE uniform. Ash walked outside when Drew ran up to him and began interrogating him. Dawn, May and Misty interrupted them when they arrived outside.

"So Ash, we're planning on going to the movie after this. We heard Scott Pilgrim vs. the World was a good movie. Want to come along?" asked Dawn.

"I am sorry, I have to do something afterschool." Said Ash.

"Oh. Ok then." Said Dawn.

"Can I come?" asked Drew.

"Sure." Said Dawn.

"Oh. The teacher is here." Said Misty.

"Ok class… well, look like we have a new student, I am Lt. Surge." Said Lt. Surge. "You can take the last number over there." He pointed at a number behind Misty. "Run a lap and meet at the tennis court."

Everybody begins running while Ash is following the class. Some walked the track while others ran. Drew was in the lead with Misty behind him. Ash was catching up to Misty and waited until they could see the tennis courts. Soon, he felt Drew and Misty getting faster and Ash followed soon after with Ash and Drew running side by side. Drew gave Ash a look and Ash stared right back at him. They sped up with Drew in the lead when suddenly; a hanging chain raised three feet up was coming closer. Drew begins to slow down while Ash jumped over the chain and reaching the tennis court first. Ash was breathing heavily but not as heavily as Drew. Misty followed soon after breathing more heavily and other student begins to meet up. When they got in they all grabbed a racket. Ash and Drew walked into one court and Drew shot Ash an expression. The girls walked up to the boys and Ash lift his hand an signaled them to stop.

"Can you guys be judges? Drew wants to challenge me." Said Ash.

"Ash. Drew is the freshman captain of the tennis club. He will slaughter you." Said May.

"No need to wor-"said Ash.

"Hey, that's my line." interrupted Dawn. They walked away to the court as other students slowly stop what they were doing.

"You don't get it! Drew have been a captain since sixth grade." Said May.

Ash ignored the information and got stood at the opposite of Drew.

"You ready?" Said Drew.

"Yeah. Sure." Said Ash.

"This will be a best two out of three match. First person to reach two wins is the winner." Said Misty.

"You can serve first." Said Ash while throwing a tennis ball toward Drew.

Someone came up toward Drew and gave him a different racket.

"This is my racket." Said Drew.

"Oh…ok then." Said Ash.

Drew dribbled the ball a few times. He held his racket with his right hand and prepared himself. Ash positioned himself on the other side with both hands holding onto his racket. Drew throws the ball up in the air. The ball begins to fall and Drew smash the ball. The ball goes diagonal toward the box.

The ball smashes the pavement and passes through Ash.

"15 love." Said Misty.

A group has already huddled around the court as people watch what is happening. Ash grabbed the ball and threw it to Drew.

"Nice hit." Said Ash.

"Thanks." Said Drew.

Drew positioned himself on his left side again and bounces the ball around. He threw the ball in the air and smashed it diagonally toward Ash. Ash used his right hand and sliced the ball straight. Drew drags his racket and hit the ball. The ball curves around and went toward Ash's left. When the ball passed the net, it hits the line. Ash sprinted to get the ball. The ball bounced again.

"30 love." Said Misty.

"That was the 'Snake shot'. Man. The new kid is going to lose." Said one of the students.

Ash grabbed the ball and threw it back to Drew.

Drew walked toward his right and bounced the ball again and served the ball diagonal. Ash drags his racket and used his backhand to hit the ball. The ball curves around and spins toward Ash's right bouncing on the line. It bounced again soon after.

"30-15." Said Misty.

"What!" said the same student.

"Reverse Snake shot." said Ash.

"That was a good shot." Said Drew as he picks up the ball.

"Thanks" said Ash.

Drew prepared himself on his left and bounced the ball. He serves diagonal and the ball hit the box and bounce up. Ash hits the ball back toward Drew. The ball spins again and hit the pavement and stays there and rolled toward Drew stopping at his step.

"30…all?" said Misty.

The spectators were silent. Drew picked up the ball and positioned himself on his right and shot the ball. The ball goes diagonal and hit the box and bounced. Ash hits the ball straight as it bounce, Drew already sprinted toward his left and backhands the ball back to Ash's left but the ball goes off course toward the middle going toward Ash. Ash hits the ball to Drew's right but Drew hammers the ball down and watches the ball once again rolling and bounced once until Ash hits it far off to the corner.

"30-40" said Misty.

Drew walks up to his right the ball and bounce it around. Drew threw up in the air and hits it diagonal to the net.

"Let." Said Misty.

Drew walks toward the ball and walked back to his left side. He tosses the ball up and catches it when the ball dropped down. Drew bounces the ball again and toss it up and smashed the ball diagonal and the ball was brought back to Drew's right. He drags his racket again and hit the ball. The ball passes the net again and hit the line and bounced again.

"Deuce." Said Misty.

Ash picks up the ball and threw the ball back to Drew. Drew catches it and walk toward his right. Drew positions himself until…

"What is the meaning of this!" screamed Lt. Surge. "You're supposed to play tennis not stand around!"

The students walked back to their courts and begin to play. Dawn, May and Misty walked up to Drew and Ash.

"That was a nice little match. Good game." said Ash.

"Same goes for you." Said Drew.

Drew and Ash walks toward each other and shook hands. During PE, everyone played tennis. All of them were talking about the match.

"That new kid is good." Said one of the students.

"But Drew would have wiped the floor against him." Said another student.

"No one ever got that close to Drew though." Said another student.

Class ends and everyone left. When the girls walk out of their changing room, they walk straight to the movies. Ash on the other hand, looked around on the back of the school. He found a yellow ball and lifted it up. He could feel something moving inside. He put it in his messenger bag and walked home. He opened the door and walks upstairs toward his room when suddenly; he was stopped. Ash turns around and saw May standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Said Ash.

"This is my house." Said May. "And they left me with Drew. Hey. What is that inside your bag?" May points at his messenger bag. There was a lump and was moving.

Ash runs upstairs and opens his room up. He places his bag on a table and sees an overgrown rat inside his messenger bag. Ash looks at the rat to see if it was alive. He feels around to see if there is a heartbeat at all.

"Whoa! What!" screamed a familiar voice. Ash turns around to see May standing in his room. She looks around and ran outside to her backyard and ran back inside. "It's bigger! On! The! Inside!"

"Wow I didn't know that. I will have to wipe her memory after this." Said Ash.

"What did you say?" said May as she peeks behind Ash's shoulder. "Oh my god, an overgrown yellow rat! Is it dead?"

"No. Please leave." Ash spins around as May walks inside the middle door.

"WOW! I want one of these in my room. Hey! There's a swimming pool in here! How big is this place?"

Ash dashes toward May and grabs her hand to get her out of the closet. He closes the door and locks it with his key.

"Whoa! Your room is a complete mess. What a snob." Said May. May grabs a gun and looks at it.

"Please, don't touch!" Said Ash. May points the gun at Ash. Ash lifts his hands up. "Don't shoot it."

"What's going to happen?" grins May.

"Shock you to death." Said Ash.

"Ahhh!" May drops the gun and narrowly shot Ash. Ash lifts May up and throws her to a chair. Ash quickly restrains her and made the chair to fold out. Ash closes the door and walk back to May.

"You are going to listen and listen carefully. Do not touch anything. Do not walk anywhere. Do no-" suddenly Ash felt a great amount of shock coursing through his body. Ash dropped down to the floor on top of May. May squirmed around until Ash fell down to the ground. May look at what made Ash knocked out. It was the overgrown rat.

"Pikachu~"

* * *

Ash woke up and sees himself on the ground. He lifts himself up and feels a major headache. He looks around and does not see May there. "May! May! Ugh… She's going to get this when I see her!" He turns around and sees his closet door opened up. He walks inside and passed his cloth to open up another door.

"Come on Pikachu!" said May. May was dressed up in a bikini. Following behind her was the yellow overgrown rat.

"Coming." Said Pikachu.

"What do you think you are doing MAY!" exclaimed Ash.

"Swimming with Pikachu." Said May.

"Yeah Ash." Said Pikachu.

"You can talk!" said Ash.

"What's wrong with you!" said May. "This little guy can't talk."

"Pika pika." Said Pikachu.

"Yeah right. You just talked!" said Ash. He pointed toward Pikachu.

"No, you can't understand me." said Pikachu.

"No you can't understand me." repeated Ash.

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me."

"You are awesome."

"You are awesome."

"Pikachu is awesome. Ash is not."

"Ash is awesome. Pikachu is not.

"Oh my…you can understand me." Said Pikachu.

"Yes." Said Ash. "Care to explain?"

"Oh no…when I shock you I must have supercharged your brain."

"What? That's impossible." Said Ash. "And you! May. How were you able to open the door to the pool!" Ash saw the keys on her side. "Oh." Ash covers his forehead and wipes his face. "Give it back!" Ash said as he pulls the key.

"Ahhh!" May screams as she grabs the untied knot. "Freaking pervert!" May kicks Ash and Ash falls down agonized in pain.

"AGH! Your not suppose to hit there!" screamed Ash.

"Ahahaha!" said Pikachu.

"Ugh!" Ash drops his head down on the ground as he held on to the spot May kicked.

"Oh my god are you ok!" said May.

"No!" said Ash.

After a few minutes Ash can stand back up. Ash waddled into his room and hands May a robe. The all went out of the closet and into Ash's lab room.

"Are you ok now? Asked May.

"What do you think!" said Ash as he continues waddling.

"Can you really understand what Pikachu is saying?" asked May.

"Yeah." Ash pulls up two chairs as Pikachu stood up on the table. "Need anything?"

"Ketchup" said Pikachu. Ash walks downstairs and grabbed a bowl filled with ketchup. He walks back to his room and locks the door. He walk up to Pikachu and gives May a Coke. "What do you think I am? Some kind of pet? Where is my spoon."

"Want the ketchup or what." Said Ash as Ash watches Pikachu cleans up the bowl.

"So delicious." Said Pikachu.

"Uh Ash…I still can't understanding her." Said May.

"I am a guy." Said Pikachu.

"Pikachu said he is a guy." Repeated Ash. "Is there anyway for her to understand what you are saying?"

"Kiss her." Said Pikachu.

"Really?" asked Ash.

"Yes. Really." grinned Pikachu.

"I'm sorry May. I am so sorry." Said Ash.

"Sorry for wha-"said May as Ash kisses May on the lips.

"Ahahaha! Oh my Arceus! You are so gullible Ash!" said Pikachu. Ash pushes May off, as May stood there frozen. May shook her head around and yelled back at Pikachu. "You are such a jerk" said May

"You really understood him that time?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. He said 'Oh my Arceus! You are so gullible As-" May covers her mouth. "I actually understood him."

"Way to go little girl." Said Pikachu.

"Now I can't." said May. Pikachu slaps his head.

"So…I have to keep kissing you?" said Ash.

"I guess…" said May as she edges closer to Ash. May kisses Ash and began to flush and she feels Ash's lips.

"Whooooh! Get a room." Said Pikachu. May continues to feel her heartbeat faster every second.

"Su, haw dad yu gat hare?" asked Ash. May could hear him speak inside her head.

"Ugh…lets just make it easy….Have her sit on top of you." Said Pikachu. May felt her face heat up even more. Her. Straddling on Ash. In her bikini! May begins to breath harder and yet, she can feel Ash breathing normally…_is my kiss not arousing him!_ May stood up and straddle onto Ash and begins kisses him.

"Wow…she is desperate…May…just touching him ought to help you understand me." Grinned Pikachu. May bit down on Ash's lower lip with anger as she tastes Ash's blood in her mouth.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Ash. May took a whiff of Ash's breath. May moves her lips around and sucked the blood.

"Sorry." Said May as she got off Ash and took a seat next to him. Ash grabs May hand.

"It's ok. Say something now." Said Ash.

"Can you hear me now?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes." Said May as her heartbeat continues to pump like crazy.

"Good" said Pikachu.

"So…what are you doing here." Asked May.

"I was sent here to protect this planet from other aliens." Said Pikachu.

"But… you're just a huge rat." Said May. Pikachu gave May a little shock and her hair frizzes up. "My hair!"

"And you are desperate." Said Pikachu. The bowl hit Pikachu's head. "Oww!" Pikachu grabs his head.

"Why protect us?" asked Ash.

"This planet is a level 5 planet under the Shadow Proclamation. " Said Pikachu.

"So… they send in an overgrown r-" May began to see sparks coming out of his cheek. "I mean… Aww, your so adorable. Can I touch your tail?"

"Go ahead." Said Pikachu as he turned his tail around. The tail was lightning bolt shape. May let go of Ash's hand and squeezes Pikachu's tail. Spark flew out and zapped May.

"What was that for!" screamed May. May grabs Ash hand.

"You do not squeeze the tail. The tail is sensible. Step on it and I will shock you to death." Said Pikachu.

"…So…other then shocking people, what else can you do?" asked Ash.

"That's all I can do for now." Said Pikachu. "You on the other hand can do a lot more. I see great things in you."

"And how exactly am I going to protect the world?" asked Ash.

"You saved the girls last Saturday. With my help you can be a hero" Said Pikachu.

"Me? Why me?" asked Ash.

"You are already really gifted, work for really powerful people and you are also the charmer around girls." Said Pikachu.

"I don't think I am rather Romeo." Said Ash.

"Well, May…" May suddenly bashed Pikachu's head a few time with the bowl. "Will you stop that already? Ugh, I am getting a headache." Pikachu grabs his head again. "Anyways, you will be protecting the world and I will help be your mentor."

"But how." Asked Ash.

Pikachu wipes his face. "Just don't worry."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Ash, I though I heard you talking to you- May! What are you doing inside Ash's room…In a robe!" screamed Max.

May barged out of the door and ran to her bedroom.

"By the way. Don't wipe her memory. You kind of like her don-." Said Pikachu as he climbs up Ash's shoulder. Ash gave Pikachu a little head butt. "Owww!"

"Oh wow…is that a new toy!" Asked Max as he begins to pull Pikachu's face.

"Pika pika." Said Pikachu.

"It's such a huge rat." Said Max. Pikachu gave a little zap on Max. "Ahhh! my hair!"

"No, its my pudgy dog." Said Ash.

"Hey. I am a mouse not a dog." Said Pikachu.

"Well, you don't have to be cooped up in this room and there's bottles of ketchup downstairs." Said Ash.

"OOOOOOh! I like being a dog." Said Pikachu.

"By the way, dinner is ready." Said Max.

"Ok then." Said Ash as he grabs the kitty bowl from his room.

"Aww, isn't that the cutest doggy every!" squealed Caroline scratching Pikachu behind the ear.

"Cha~" said Pikachu.

Everybody accepted Pikachu into the family very quickly. They all gathered to around the table and they all ate their food.

* * *

"Hey Ash. What happened to your lower lip?" Asked Brock the next day at lunch.

"You don't want to know." Said Ash.

"Did May bite it"? Asked Dawn.

"No!" said May blushing.


	4. Chapter 4: Party Animal

Chapter Four: Party Animal.

* * *

_The school week is finally over and it has been a week since Ash started living with May's family. Since everyone accepted Pikachu as Ash's dog that can only say its name, Pikachu usually hang around in Ash's room since Ash kept full stocks of ketchup in his room._

"Hey Ash. We have to go out tonight." Said May while they walk home for school.

"Why?" said Ash.

"Dad was invited to this party. He said that the party would revolutionize the way humans will live." Said May.

Ash unlocks the door to see Max sitting on the couch.

"You guys can go. I will stay home." Said Ash.

"No Ash. I think this little party will be very interesting." Said Norman as he walks out in a tuxedo with an unfolded tie.

"…Is it that interesting?" asked Ash.

"Yes. Very interesting." Said Norman as he shot a stare at Ash.

"Well then. I guess I will go since I have nothing else to do." Said Ash.

Ash entered his room and walked into his closet. He looked around his closet to find his tuxedo. When he found it, he looked around for a bow tie.

"Going on a date with May?" asked Pikachu.

"No. A party." Said Ash.

"Is there ketchup?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm not going then."

"Just wondering. Have there been any aliens sightings yet?"

"Not yet. My sensors are not picking up anything active yet."

"Uh…how exactly will you help me catch your alien?"

"You carry me."

"Is there anyway for me to…I don't know…stick you inside a ball like the way I found you?"

"No. Never stick me inside a ball ever again! I hate being inside the ball."

"Why?"

"I am claustrophobic."

"Really?"

"Really. You don't know what its like inside one of those balls. I could barely breath inside it."

"Don't they just make you into data and when you want to come out, you just press a button?"

"No! They forcefully squeeze you down into the size of a baseball. How would you like to feel your head next to your stinky feet? It stinks. And. There are no ventilations at all. So if you fart, you smell it for days."

"Ok I get the point. How long were you in there for?"

"I don't know. Felt like weeks."

There was a knock on the door. Ash opens the door to see Max standing there in his tuxedo.

"Dad said to hurry up." Said Max.

"But it's only…" Ash looks at his watch. "6:13"

"We have to get there by seven."

"Ok then. Give me five minutes."

Ash went back inside his room and changed into his tuxedo. He grabs his bow tie and ties it. He ran outside to see Caroline wrapping her arm around Norman. May and Max were dressed formal and standing next to them.

"Why are you wearing a bow tie." Asked May.

"Yeah. Dad and I are wearing regular ties." Said Max.

"I wear bow ties. Bow ties are cool." Said Ash.

"Sure James Bond." Said Max.

They all got outside of the house and walked to Norman's car. They drove for 20 minute and reached the theatre. Caroline wrapped her arm around Norman when they begin walking. Ash Max and May were right behind them.

"Hey Ash, why don't you escourt my sister there." grinned Max. He begin to imitate Norman.

Ash looked at May and notice the large blush on her face. He ignored the idea and continues to follow Norman. The soon arrive to the entrance where a large security guard stod there.

"Your invitation?" said the guard.

"Here you go." Said Norman.

"There are only four names and five people." Said the guard.

"Oh sorry, here's my invitation." Said Ash. Ash lifts his wallet up to reveal a blank piece of paper.

"Very well. Welcome to the party." Said the guard.

May looked at the wallet Ash pulled out and compared it to the invitation her dad was holding. They were identical. They begin to look around. Ash looked at the center of the party. Waiters were walking around the party holding the food. Ash walked around and looked at what was in front of him. The experiment was huge with four pillars on the outside and a huge pillar on the center. There was a door so someone could enter. It was painted white all over. Ash looked beyond the main attraction to see scientists working on the computers.

"Wonderful isn't it." Said a man in his mid-40s.

"It looks wonderful. Hello I am Ash." Said Ash.

"Professor Nome. Kop Nome." Said Nome.

"So this is the experiment that will change lives?"

"Oh yes. I have been working on it for a while now."

"Wonderful. What does it do?"

"You will find out shortly."

The room dimmed as lights focused toward the pillars in the center. Norman and his family slowly gather to Ash. Ash was in front of them, looking at the professor.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to my latest revolution of life to humans." Said Professor Nome. "Today, using myself, I will show you how this will revolutionize the world." Nome signaled the other scientists as he enters the door large pillar in the middle.

The scientists begin to enter codes and the contraption came to life. The pillars begin to rotate in exponential speed. Everyone could feel a breeze coming in the center. Static begins to show up until screams were heard. Ash looked at the scientists. Sparks were flying from the computers and alarms were being activated.

"Move!" said Ash as he pushes the guests out of the way and ran toward the computers.

"Ash stop!" said May.

"What do you think you are doing." Said Max.

Screams could be heard inside the contraption as more sparks flew out. Everybody stepped back and shielded their eyes from the bright light. Ash looked at the computers. Data were off the scale and going critical. Ash quickly typed as fast as he can to stop the computer from overloading and to de-activate the contraption.

When the contraption stopped spinning. Ash ran toward the center pillar. He opens the door to see Professor Nome still alive.

"Professor. Professor. Are you ok?" asked Ash.

"Don't worry. I am fine." Said Nome in a horsey voice. He stood up in front with a little help from Ash. "Ash. Please step back." Ash stepped back. "Ladies and gentleman. My masterpiece."

"Water." He made his hand into a gun and shot out the water. The water landed on a person's drink.

"Earth." He stops on the ground and the building begins to shake.

"Fire." He snaps his finger as fire flew out of his hand.

"These are the things that will change humans for the better. Superpowers." Said Nome.

Everyone cheered to the showmanship as Ash stood there. Ash was frowning and May saw Ash's expression.

"What's the matter?" said May.

Ash walks away to the back door and began to look around the building. When Ash walked up to Professor's lab, he noticed three oversized test tubes. The far left contains an oversize frog with a flower on its back. In the middle was a dragon with a fire tail. The farthest right contains a tortoise with cannon sticking out of its shell. Ash took pictures of these and sent it to Pikachu.

Pikachu was sleeping on the computer when he heard his phone ringing. Pikachu looked at the phone and looked at the text message and quickly called Ash.

"Ash, these pictures you sent me. Where are they at?" said Pikachu.

"They are inside a professor's laboratory. Are they Alien?" asked Ash.

"They are. The dragon is Charizard, the flame alien from the planet Lizardon. It's generally competitive and can manipulate flames. The tortoise is Blastoise, the shellfish alien from the planet Kamex. It's a calm creature but have many powerful water attacks. The final one, the one that look frog is Venusaur, the seed alien from the planet Fushigibana. It has a loyalty streak and will protect people with its mighty earth attack. They are from the Kanto constellation and it look like they are hibernating. Are they alive? Can you bring them home?"

"They look alive. And how am I going to bring them home? They are huge."

"Since they are hibernating it is easy to get them. I upgrade your phone to store them inside. You have to aim the screen at them and hold the speaker button for five seconds but you can only keep six of them inside and will be kept there for about 3 days. I can transfer them back to their planet during those three days."

"Ok then." Ash took a few steps back and aimed his phone toward the aliens while holding the speaker button. A red beam shot out and hit the aliens. The aliens began to illuminate and retracted into Ash's phone. Ash suddenly remembered something. "Just wondering… is it possible to alter human DNA to have the same power as them?"

"Yes. It's just like you."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Other then supercharging your brain, you can control some degree of power similar to me and other aliens."

"So I can use your electricity?"

"That and water, fire, grass and other. For now tell me what happened."

Ash tells Pikachu about what happened to Professor Nome and how he was able to manipulate fire, water and shake the ground.

"Flamethrower, water gun and earthquake. He was able to use some of those aliens move." Said Pikachu.

"Will it kill him?" asked Ash.

"Yes. He tampered his own DNA to accept some of the alien DNA. He has half an hour until he goes berserk. And about a week before he dies due to over exertion."

"Wait... If I can do what you can do, then does that mean that I am like the professor? Am I going to end up like him too?

"No, don't worry. You did not forcefully tampered your DNA. Your DNA accepted the modification."

"Uh..."

"Did you see Spider Man? The movie with Tobey Maguire? It is kind of like that."

"Oh. Ok then. Is there anyways to stop him?"

"Reverse the process and get everyone out."

"Will do." Ash turns his phone off and pulls the fire alarm. "Always wanted to do that."

He ran down to the party and he watch people leave.

"Ash! There you are." Said May from behind him.

"Where's your family?" said Ash.

"They evacuated. Come on, the building is on fire." Said May.

"I pulled the alarm."

"What! Why?"

"Aliens are here and Professor Nome used it."

"Right you are, young man." Said Nome. He was standing in front of his computers with his hands in his pockets.

"Professor Nome, how nice to see you. How does your body feel?" asked Ash.

"I feel like a young man again." Said Nome.

Nome begins to groan as a Charizard's tail begins to form and plant started growing on his back equipped with cannons. He dropped down on the ground due to the weight of the transformation. May ran behind Ash as the professor finish his grotesque transformation.

"Wow, what a handsome devil" said Nome as he looked at himself.

"Ash? Lets run." Said May. May began to pull Ash but he did not budge.

Vines grew out of his back and shot toward Ash. Ash grabs May and jumped away from them with Ash on top. The whips turn toward Ash's direction, and began to whip Ash on the back. Ash endured the beating, facing May as May looked at Ash. The vines continues to lash at Ash but Ash face showed that the whipping did not hurt because a green shield starts forming from the back of him. Nome saw the shield and tries to break it. The shield breaks and begins to whip Ash again.

"I heard you jumped in and ruined my creation." Said Nome

"You mean I jumped in and saved your life." Said Ash.

"This wouldn't have happened it weren't for you medling twerp."

"Well, I was glad to have entered this party then. You were a great host."

"Thank you, now please rest for the rest of your life."

"I don't think so…your whipping is beginning to weaken."

"This is how students were punish back when I was at school." Professor Nome was grinning as he soon feel energy sapping away.

"Well, I guess you were a bad student." Ash pick up May and ran toward the pillar and closed the door.

"What do we do?" asked May.

"We reverse it." Said Ash.

Nome begins to active the machine. Inside the pillar, lights begin to spark.

"WHAT NOW! I don't want to end up like him!" said May.

"And I don't want to end up being like you!" said Ash as he shuffled around his pocket.

"What are you doing? We are about to turn into him and you are looking around your pocket?" asked May.

"Improvising!" said Ash as the light begins to brighten.

Ash knelt down on the floor and opened the floor panel. _If I can use Pikachu's attack…then…_ Sparks begin to move around Ash's hand and Ash quickly picked the wires and reroute the wires to reverse.

Outside, Nome is laughing as he watches his masterpiece work its magic. Suddenly, the small pillars stop and begins to reverse. The ions in the air sent out shocks to the computers and huge plasma of energy strikes Nome in the chest. When the machine stops spinning Ash steps out and helped May down. Nome lied there without his transformation. Ash calls the ambulance to send Professor Nome to the hospital.

When Ash got out to find May's family, they all hugged. Ash turns around to see Professor Nome carried to the ambulance and sent to the hospital. Ash turned around and sees Max looking at him.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Max.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Said Ash. He begins to walk toward the car.

They all got into the car and drove back to the house. When Norman and Ash were alone, Norman talked to him.

"Are you ok?" asked Norman.

"Not really. I think I will take a rest at my room." Said Ash.

"Good idea. After all you have been through."

"I am sorry your daughter was involved again."

"It's ok, I trust you with your expertise."

"But today was different, more different then usual."

"What do you mean different. I brought you along to relax."

"Really? What about the thing behind the school."

"What thing behind the school? Ash. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I think I am."

Ash got into his room to see Pikachu sleeping on the computer. Ash picked Pikachu up and placed him on his little pillow on the floor in his room. Ash changed into his pajama and looked at his phone. There was a text message.

_So. Tomorrow, meet at the theatre at 11?_

_I will wait for you outside. We can pay_

_together and have lunch._

Ash placed the phone on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

Ash woke up at 10am the next day and still dazed. _Oh right. Movie today._ He walked out of bed and changed into his street cloth, passing by Pikachu and walked out to the kitchen. May was eating already as she watches saturday morning cartoon.

"Good morning." She said as she continues eating her eggs.

"Morning." Ash said as he begin making an instant noodle as well. He walked into the dining room and begins eating. He looked at the watch from time to time as he begins reading newspaper. When it was 10:30, Ash begins to walk to the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Pikachu when he jumped down the stairs.

"Going to the movies." Said Ash.

"Ok then. Have fun." Said May.

Ash left and May continues to turn the channel and suddenly stopped. Pikachu looked at May.

"Movies?" said May. "Did Ash say movie!"

Pikachu nodded his head as he closed the TV and ran up the room. A few minutes later May came down and open the door to see Dawn and Misty.

"What!" said Dawn in a shocked manner.

"Ash is going to the movies?" asked Misty.

"With who?" asked Dawn. They all look at Pikachu as Pikachu begins running upstairs and closed the door.

"We better follow." Said May.

May closed the door and they all ran toward the movies. When May got there, Ash was standing around waiting for someone. The mysterious girl finally arrived.

"Hey, I know her! She is Anabel from my second period class. She is a nice person and since Thursday, she was more happy then usual." Said Dawn.

"I have her in my third period class too. And Dawn is right. She talked about going to the movie with someone." Said Misty.

All the girls began to run toward the theatre where Ash and Anabel entered. The girls went in line to get tickets and see what they were up too.

"Hello, what movie would you like to watch?" asked the ticket seller.

"Three tickets for the same movie those two kids have. The one with the raven haired and the lilac haired." said May.

"That will be 32.50" said the ticket seller. The girls paid up and looked at the ticket.

"Scott Pilgrim vs the World! Didn't we plan that out for May and Drew!" asked Misty.

"I knew it! You guys did set me up. Good thing I ditch last minute." Said May.

They wait until the movie was dark so Ash does not see them. When they sat down, May looked around to find Ash and Anabel until May look at her right. May was sitting next to Anabel. She was eating popcorn as she continues to watch the movie. May waited until the middle of the movie where May nudged Dawn to get out now. Dawn and Misty followed her and went outside to wait for Ash and Anabel to get out. When the movie was over, Ash and Anabel walked out and went to the mall. They went to the food court while Dawn, May and Misty watch from afar.

"It looks like they are having fun." Said Dawn.

"Yeah." Said Misty.

May begin to shake and tears were beginning to form.

"Yeah. Hey, they are leaving."

"Yeah. We should follow."

Dawn, May and Misty followed Ash and Anabel. When Ash got to Anabel's house, Ash continued to walk home. When Ash was far enough, Ash stopped.

"Ok you guys, stop following me now." Said Ash. Nobody responded so Ash turns around and walk toward them and pulled them out from behind the car.

"Hey Ash, didn't see you here." Said Dawn.

"Yeah. We were playing hide and seek." Said Misty.

May got up and began to walked away. Dawn and Misty followed her. May has not talked since the movie.

"You guys should go home." Said May. "It's getting dark."

"Are you ok?" asked Misty.

"Yeah. Fine." Said May.

Ash got home and gave Pikachu his phone to transfer the alien back to their home planet.

"Have you seen May?" asked Pikachu.

"I thought she came home already." Said Ash.

"Nope." Pikachu attached a cable to the phone and checked on the aliens status. "They look alright. They will be back to their home planet in an hour." Pikachu looks at Ash. "Here." Pikachu tosses the phone to Ash. "Go look for her."

"Do you have the antidote ready?"

"Here is the pill. It latches onto the professor and neutralize the alien DNA."

Ash grabs the pill, dashes out of the room and ran out of the house to find May.

* * *

May was shaken in fear when she saw Professor Nome in his monstrous form.

"Your little boyfriend would be really sad if he sees you dead." Said Nome.

"He would not." Said May as she runs away and bump into Drew.

"Hey, Ma-" said Drew as May grabs his hand and ran away.

"Don't look back!" ordered May. She dragged Drew to her house.

"Aww. Your going to run away." Said Nome.

"Hey professor. Am I the one you were looking for?" said Ash as he forcefully drove his kick into the back of the professor.

"Ash, my boy. How nice to see you. I didn't recognize you without your bow tie." Professor Nome turn around to see Ash.

"Like I said, bow ties are cool. So what brings you around here?"

"I came here to find you. I want to thank you for ruining my reputation."

"Well… I will patch things up when we finish this thing up." Sparks begins to blanket his arms.

"I see we both think alike."

Vines begin to appear and began to attack Ash. Ash quickly grabs the vine and sent off electricity toward the vines and into Professor Nome's back. Professor Nome quickly detracts the vines and opened his mouth as a great amount of fire flew out. Ash backed up quickly before the flames hit him but the flames burned some of his cloth. The flame begins to envelop Ash but stopped before any more damage could be done.

"I like this shirt, you know." Said Ash.

"The shirt looks tacky" said Nome.

Particles begin to form around Professor's Nome's back. When the energy was built enough, he fires a powerful beam toward Ash. Ash quickly crossed his arm as a thin shield protected his arm and absorbing most of the beam.

"How did you like the solar energy that I absorbed?"

"It stings but it looks like you have gotten a little sluggish."

Ash dashed toward Professor Nome when Nome opens his mouth and energy began to form.

"This will kill you for sure."

"And this will heal you!" Ash shoves the pill inside Professor Nome's mouth. Professor Nome swallowed the pill and groan in pain.

"What is this?" said Nome as the tail, cannon and tree begins to retract to the body.

"Your medicine. Doctor's order." Said Ash.

Ash calls the ambulance to pick up Professor Nome. Ash begins to walk back home with his clothes burnt and his arms stings from the solar beam. When he opens the door, he sees Drew and May sitting on the couch. Ash had enough for the day and sat on the chair and fell asleep.

* * *

Ash woke from his sleep and look at the living room. Pikachu has already curled into a ball and sat on his lap. Ash pet Pikachu and sees his arms were bandaged. He looked around and sees May sleeping on the couch. Ash soon saw Drew sitting on the other couch next to her. Ash got angry and pet Pikachu harder.

"Ow!" said Pikachu as he woke up. "Well. Well. Well. Finally awake from your little battle?"

"What happened after I passed out?" asked Ash.

"May saw you were not moving and noticed the burned cloth. She also saw you were burnt a little on your arms too."

"Ok. The pill you gave me worked. He reverted back into his human form and stayed that way for an hour."

"That's good to hear."

Ash's stomach growled as he looked around.

"You might as well wake up Drew and May. They didn't eat as well." Said Pikachu.

"Sure thing." said Ash. "By the way. Lock the room once you enter. I will sleep out here."

"Ok then."

Pikachu jumped out of Ash's lap and walked toward his room. Ash began to stand up but feels began to buckle and that some of the burns have also reached his legs as well. The pains hit him and he falls down to the ground. May hears the thud and woke up from her sleep.

"Ow." said Ash as he used the coffee table to get back up. May ran to him and helped him up.

"What happened to you!" said May "You had burn marks and your pants were tattered."

"I will tell you everything when I get something to eat." Said Ash as he, with a little help from May, walked into the dining room. Ash created a paper ball and hit Drew with the ball. Drew woke up and lifted his eye cover. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Said Drew as he walked up toward Ash.

"May's making some instant noodles. It's the only thing she can make." Said Ash. "Can you turn the light on?"

"Sure." Said Drew.

"Noodles done. Hi Drew, woke up?" Said May as she puts down two bowls.

"Don't worry. Her food isn't that deadly." Said Ash. May dropped the bowl of noodle on Ash. The noodle stayed but some of the hot water jumped to his bandages. "Agh."

"You ok?" said Drew.

"Yeah. Skins are still sensitive." Said Ash as he looks at the watch near by. 2:09

"So what happened?" Asked Drew.

"Biker gang attacked me and stole my money." Said Ash.

"Really? I bumped into May and was dragged here. She ran into your room and looked around your house. She sat down on the couch and I sat down to see if I could confort her until you opened the door and sat down on the chair." Said Drew. "I didn't know you were related to May."

Ash shot May a glare and stared back to Drew.

"Well… it looks like I am fine then." Said Ash. "You must be staying here."

"Yeah, I already told my parents about staying over at a friends house." Said Drew.

"Good to hear that." Said Ash as he grabs his fork with his right hand. The bandages made holding the fork harder then it should be but Ash soon got use to it. When he is finished, he began to stand up and walked back to the living room.

"Hey, Drew. Why don't you go into the first door to your left and sleep inside there? It's the guest room." Said Ash.

"Sure. Thanks." Said Drew as he opens the door and entered the room.

"So Professor Nome attacked you too?" Asked May as she sat on the couch.

"Yes." Said Ash. "I think you should stop hanging around me at school. You will get into dangerous things if you continu-."

"No." Said May. "It was only a coincidence that Professor Nome was there."

"I know but what if you die the next time?"

"No, I will not. Don't worry. I trust you will save me. So… The movie. When did you notice us?"

"After I found you guys snooped around."

"Why did you watch a movie with Anabel and not me?"

"She's moving at Monday."

"So…"

"She was the first friend I made at school and she asked me on Thursday. I agreed to do it as a way of making her happy. I didn't expect you to take it that serious."

"Oh. Yeah. It wasn't a big deal. Dawn and Misty wanted to watch it as well anyways."

"Oh. Ok then. Why don't you go back to your room and sleep? I will sleep down here tonight. Legs are still a little weak to walk upstairs."

"No, I will stay down here in case you need anything."

"Ok then. Get a blanket this time. It is getting cold."

May got up and walked into her room to grab two blanket to sleep on. When she grabbed the blankets and walk back down, Ash has already gone to sleep. May covered him with one of the blanket and walked toward the couch. She covered herself with the other blanket and went to sleep. When May woke up the next morning Ash was not seen. She stood up and looked around when he saw Drew on the dining room.

"Morning May." Said Drew.

"Morning. Have you seen Ash?" asked May.

"In the kitchen cooking."

May walked into the kitchen and sees Ash cooking breakfast. Ash changed his cloth and making pancakes.

"Give me five more minutes." Said Ash as he continues flipping the pancake.

Once the pancake was done, Ash brought the pancake over to May and Drew. He went back inside to get his. Ash was sitting in one end as May and Drew sat across from each other.

"Mmmm, these pancake are delicious." Said May as she continues eating the pancake.

"I have taste better pancakes then this." Said Drew. Ash shot Drew a stare.

"Well, this is all I could do with my injuries." Said Ash.

When they finished their breakfast Drew got up.

"Well, see you guys." Said Drew as he walks home.

"Goodbye" said May and Ash.

Ash walked back into his room and removed his bandages. He looked at his arms and noticed it was not burnt at all. His arms were healed up just like how his legs were when he changed his clothing.

"Fast healing?" said Ash.

"Ash! You are not supposed to remove tho-" said May as she bardged into his room and grab his arm. "What! Your arm was tattered and bleeding. How could it heal that quick!"

"Your cells must have healed faster then expected but that doesn't make you invincible though." Said Pikachu. He sat up from his little pillow on the corner.

"Seriously!" asked May.

"Yes." Said Pikachu.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of the Fittest

Chapter Five: Battle of the Fittest

* * *

"Henceforth, all freshman students shall be away from school and will be spending three days and two night out in a camping site in order to learn more about how the ecosystem works." Said Mr. Mauville.

The third week of school has started and they are having a field trip out in a close by forest.

"Here are your permission slips and list of stuff to bring." Said Mr. Mauville.

"Can we bring pets?" asked a student.

"No. No pets allowed." Said Mr. Mauville. "We will leave tomorrow before school start."

* * *

When school ended, Ash and May walked home to tell Norman about the field trip. Ash unlocks the door and went inside the house. Ash, followed by May, went upstairs to Norman's study to show him the permission slip.

"A camping trip, huh? Sounds fun." Said Norman as he signs the two slips to allow Ash and May to go. "Make sure to stay safe."

"We will." Said Ash and May.

* * *

Ash got into his room and sees Pikachu tinkering with the broken sonic screwdriver. Ash told what is going to happen for the next few days.

"Wow, near Mt. Coronet?" asked Pikachu after Ash finished explaining what he is going to be doing.

"Yeah." Said Ash as he prepares for the trip.

* * *

The next morning, Ash waited outside so he can walk with May to school. When May has walked down, she was carrying a few suitcases.

"This is camping, not a road trip." Said Ash.

"Fine." May walked back inside and grabbed two backpacks and walked with Ash to School.

"Is that all you are bringing?" Asked May as she looked at Ash.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Because I hope your tent is bigger on the inside."

Ash was carrying a backpack and holding onto their tent.

"Yeah..." Said Ash as they near the school.

Ash and May gave their bags to the teacher as they load up the bags to the bus. Ash gave Mr. Mauville May's and his permission slip.

"Oh? A parent note?" Said Mr. Mauville.

"Sorry. Dawn, May and Misty don't have tents so they asked me if they could use it as well. I am ok with allowing extra people into the tent to balance out the gender ratio." Said Ash.

"Thank you because we didn't have enough tents for two people."

"Oh, I will notify you when I am done so they can come by and drop their stuff."

"Thank you again Ash. Oh, the bus has started."

Ash entered the bus and sat next to Drew because everywhere else was filled up. The bus drove off to Mt. Coronet. When they hiked up to Mt Coronet, everyone was designated to an area and Dawn, May and Misty helped Ash on making the tent.

"No Ash! Your putting it in the wrong hole!" scream May.

"May. I think I know what I am doing." Said Ash. He begin to put the rods into the tent.

"Ahaha. The rods are so long." Said Dawn as she begins to jab Misty.

"Hey! Don't touch me there." Said Misty. Misty begins to laugh. "It tickles."

After much arguments between Ash and May, the tent was done. Dawn and Misty ran off to look around the forest.

"I am never going camping with you." Exclaimed Ash as he frowned at May.

"Well neither do I!" said May.

Ash walked to Mr. Mauville and told him the tent is done.

"Thank you." Said Mr. Mauville. "Drew. Gary. You're going to be sleeping in Ash's tent. Thanks again Ash for allow them to stay."

"No problem." Said Ash.

Ash, followed by Drew and Gary walked up to the tent and unzipped the door. Inside was a regular tent, not bigger on the inside. May saw the boys outside and walked up to Ash. Ash knew what she was going to say as she grabs his arm and drags him away from Drew and Gary.

"You guys can go inside. I need to talk to May about something." Said Ash as he looked back at the two guys.

Ash and May got into the forest and May folded her arm around her chest. Ash feels she was getting angry.

"I know my room is bigger on the inside but I can't allow other people to know." Said Ash. "And plus, where would I find the place to teleport the door to? It is harder then you think May."

"Why? Why can't you allow people inside?" May begins to tap on her arm.

"They will want it too." said Ash. "And they will continue to question me."

May walked back and opened the tent. May pulled out a fabric and made that the division point between the girls and the boys.

Ash walks in the tent and see Gary and Drew unpacking. When the sun was about to fall, some gathered around the campfire while some began cooking. After eating, some went back into their tents to play with cards while some stayed in the campfire to tell ghost story.

"…And when he came back to the forest, no one was there." Said Gary.

"What happened?" asked Dawn while Misty and her held on to each other.

"THE MONSTER CAME BACK AND ATTACK HIM!" screamed Gary turned his flash light on and Gary was wearing a scary mask.

"AHHHHHHH!" shrieked Dawn and Misty.

"AHH!" cried May as she held onto Drew's arm. Ash gave a quick glance and shook it off.

"I think I have a better one." Said Ash.

"Then go on Ashy-boy." Said Gary.

"Please stop calling me that." Said Ash. "Anyways, you know that deserted house in Pallet Drive? Well I heard that a young couple used to live there with their daughter Lucy and they have a baby girl as well. One day, at one o clock, the little baby girl was crying. When the mother got up from bed, she could her the baby stop crying. She said 'Lucy, is that you?' Lucy said 'sorry mommy, I was playing with the baby. Don't worry, go back to sleep.' The mother went back to sleep. Two o clock in the morning, the mom hears crying again but was quickly silenced. 'Lucy, what are you doing?' Lucy said 'I was just watching my little sister sleep. Go back to sleep.' The mother went back to sleep when suddenly, at four o clock in the morning, the mother hears the baby crying but this time, she heard a thumping sound. 'Lucy?' The mother walked into the room and see blood on the baby's head. 'Lucy what have you done?' she said. The baby girl turn around and said 'I'm not Lucy. I'm. I'm. I'M LUCIFER!'" everyone screamed as Ash turn his flash light to reveal his scary face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried everyone.

"I think it's enough of this scary stories. I think you guys should go back into your tent." Said Mr. Mauville.

"Awwwwww." Groaned the students.

They got into their tents and all fell asleep. The next day, they made lunch and began their hike around the mountain. Ash walked around and noticed scratch marks on a tree and a broken tree from far away.

"Mr. Mauville, is there anyone else other then us here?" asked Ash.

"No. Not really. Why?" replied Mr. Mauville.

"Never mind then." Said Ash.

"What's the matter Ash?" questioned Dawn.

"That tree over there had bite and scratch marks and a whole tree was knocked down." whispered Ash.

"It could be animals. Maybe bears." Said Dawn.

Ash continues pondering until he texted Pikachu to scan the mountain they have entered. Half an hour later, Pikachu called Ash where he was far away and behind the group.

"I have scanned the area. Nothing seemed to be the matter." Said Pikachu. "Don't worry, you know a lot about aliens and I have taught you everything about them."

"Well, I need to double check anyways. Most of the freshmen are here and I don't know... there something about those scratch marks. It is too deep for bears."

"Don't worry, I made sure to pack a special item for you."

"Well... I don't have this special item on me right now. Oh. Got to go. They are going to stop." Ash hung up.

They all stopped by a lake to rest up. Ash walked around the forest until he hears Dawn, Drew, Gary, May and Misty calling for him. Ash walked back until he heard cracking of leaves and branches. Ash quickly ran back to them and shields them. Out of the grass came two animals. One looked like an overgrown snake and the other looked like a mongoose.

"Everyone stand behind me!" shouted Ash. Everyone quickly backed up behind him.

"What are they?" questioned Drew.

"Seviper, the fang snake alien from the Habunake planet and Zangoose, the cat ferret alien from the neighboring planet. They are bitter rivals and will not stop until one of them dies." Answered Ash quickly.

"How do you know that?" asked Dawn.

"I just do! Gary. Drew. Bring the girls to safety. I will try to distract them." Ordered Ash.

"No way Ashy-boy." Said Gary as he picked up a stick and strikes Seviper on the tail. The stick broke and Gary ran behind Ash.

"Way to go smart one, you caught their attention." Said Ash.

Seviper slithered toward group until Zangoose held his tail. Zangoose swings Seviper around and knocks Seviper's head toward the trees. Ash knew the time was right so he pulled out his phone and aimed toward Zangoose. Zangoose got out of the way and the beam missed. Ash raised his hand and snapped his hand. A spark flew out of his hand and hit Zangoose to the chest. Zangoose let goes of Seviper and dashes toward Ash. Ash quickly materialized a shield to block Zangoose but already put a scratch on Ash's left arm. Ash shook it off and grabs Zangoose by the paw and sent off a discharge into Zangoose body for five seconds. Zangoose fainted as Ash once again shot his phone at Zangoose. Zangoose was transferred into the phone. Everyone was scared as they saw what Ash did.

"What did you just do?" asked Drew.

"Knocked Zangoose on the ground and transferred him into my phone." Said Ash.

"Congratulation. You caught Zangoose. Would you like to nickname it?" mocked Gary.

"Says the person who bashed Seviper's tail." Said Ash.

Seviper finally got up from the attack and began to slither toward Dawn. Ash quickly pushed her aside as Seviper bites into Ash's right arm. Ash screamed and discharges Seviper once again. Ash grabbed his phone with his left hand and quickly materialized it into the phone. Ash knelt there as blood and a purple liquid oozed out of him. He kept the bite below his heart and quickly dials Pikachu.

"Don't call the paramedics. This is alien venom!" ordered Ash as he looked at the group.

Pikachu finally picked the phone.

"Been bitten by Seviper! What do I do? Say it quickly." Said Ash.

"Tie your hand with a rubber band. It will stop the venom from coming. Don't do anything that could increase your heart rate or it will spread faster." Said Pikachu.

"Who has some kind of rubber band?" Asked Ash.

"I have a hair tie." Said Misty.

Misty gives her hair tie to Ash. Ash dropped his phone and quickly wraps it around his arm right between the bites and the elbow. He quickly got back to the phone.

"Now what?" asked Ash.

"Suck the venom out." Said Pikachu.

He quickly put the bite closer too his mouth and began sucking most of the poison. He spit it away. The poison begins to burn the leaves around them and stopped.

"What now?" asked Ash.

"Have any black tea? I forgot whether to drink or pour it on the bite." Said Pikachu.

"WHO HAS BLACK TEA?" screamed Ash.

Gary and Drew gave Ash their canteen. Ash quickly took a mouthful and rinsed his mouth. He then drank Gary's canteen and gave it back to Gary. Using Drew's canteen, Ash pours it over the bite.

"UGH! HOT BLACK TEA?" screamed Ash. "What now?"

"You will need to speed up your heart rate to make your cell to multiply faster. Doing it earlier would have killed you but now that you have most of the venom out, you can get your heart pumping." said Pikachu.

"How? I am beginning to get tired." said Ash.

"Don't worry, that is the first stage of the healing. All of your energy is going to your cells to heal the bite mark. You need your heart pumping to get more energy. Have any LSD?" asked Pikachu.

"WE ARE FRESHMEN IN THE FOREST. WHO THE HELL BRING DRUGS IN THE FOREST!" screamed Ash.

"Fine then, a shock." Said Pikachu. "A shock. Not a electric shock because you can't control it yet."

"I NEED A SHOCK!" Screamed Ash.

Everyone looked at each other and back at Ash.

"I AM GOING TO DIE IF YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" said Ash.

May quickly grabbed Ash by the collar.

"One big shock coming up!" said May.

May kisses Ash. Ash could feel his heart beating faster. The poison has already seized but Ash could feel something building up. Ash quickly pulls May out of his way and gas evaporated from his mouth and out to the air.

"You good now?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah. Heart rate is still fast and I feel fi-" Ash faints down on the ground.

"Oh I forgot. The shock will knock you out for at least over half a day… Hello? Hello? Must have knocked out." Pikachu hang up the phone.

May looked at the unconscious Ash until she notice Mr. Mauville coming over to see what happened.

"What happened?" ask Mr. Mauville as he saw the unconscious Ash.

"He was-" said Drew. May gave Drew a stare and Drew quickly shut up.

"He wasn't feeling well so he fell asleep." Said May as she positioned Ash's right arm behind him.

"Oh…Drew, Gary. Can you bring Ash back to the campsite?" asked Mr. Mauville.

"Sure." Said Drew and Gary.

"Uh… Can we go along as well?" asked May.

"Sure." Said Mr. Mauville.

May grabbed Ash's phone and began texting Pikachu. When Ash, Dawn, Drew, Gary, May and Misty reached the tent, they laid Ash down on the ground.

"Care to explain?" said everyone.

"About what?" answered May.

"The kiss." Said Drew.

"The alien." Said Dawn.

"The weird instructions." Said Misty.

"And the phone." Said Gary.

Ash's phone vibrated and there was a text. Two word were on the text: _Tell them. _

"Ok… Lets start with the alien. After Ash's first day of school, he pick up something and came home with what I assumed to be a big rat which turned out to be an alien. The alien was sent here to defend Earth and knew Ash can handle it because of what happened to the Mall incident. At the end of the week at Friday, Ash discovered three aliens for the first time in the party we went to. The next day, the mad scientist that used the alien's DNA to create superpowers came after me but I already ran away with Drew. Ash appeared a few minutes later and somehow neutralized him. And now this is happening. Pikachu said there are a lot of aliens; some mean and some are nice." Said May as she tries to catch her breath.

"And who is this Pikachu?" asked Misty.

"An overgrown yellow rat with a thunderbolt tail. He is a prankster at first but he is rather nice." Said May. "Ash must have called him to learn how to detoxify the venom which will answer your answer, Misty. I don't know much about the phone but it looks like it encased the aliens inside for now."

May looks around Ash's backpack and found a spare phone battery and his sonic screwdriver.

"I thought that sonic screwdriver was destroyed in the jewelry accident." Said Dawn.

"Ash and Pikachu must have remade and upgraded the thing." Said May. The pen was different to the old version. More sleek and had a pinky ring.

"You still haven't answered my question." Said Drew.

"Uh…Ash wants a shock so I thought a kiss would shock him." Said May.

"What about that snapping thing he did?" asked Misty.

"Electricity. Ash has a degree in electricity manipulation." Said May.

"What happened to the burn marks from Saturday?" asked Drew as he looked at Ash's arms. The scratch mark was already closed but the snakebite slowly closed. "And the scratch mark? It's healed! The bite mark is slowly healing."

"Superhuman regenerating." Said May. May looked at the phone as the bar slowly goes down to one bar of energy. "Don't tell anybody about what happened, ok?"

Students begin walking back to the tent and saw Ash. Night fell and the kids finished eating. Dawn, Drew, Gary, May and Misty finished eating and went back into the tent to see how Ash is doing. The bite mark already vanished and Ash looked normal. May checks Ash's phone and notice it was about to die. When the last light was closed, Ash's tent was the only one on.

Suddenly, Ash's phone begins to vibrate and May look at the phone and noticed there were no battery left. Two lights flashed out and Zangoose and Seviper were out. Dawn, Drew, Gary, May and Misty scream as the two alien begins fighting inside the tent. Dawn quickly unzip the flap and pushed the aliens out of the tent. The aliens ran into the forest. May quickly ran to Ash and begins shaking him to wake up.

"Ash, Ash! Wake up! The aliens are out again!" said May. Ash sprung up and grabbed his backpack.

"Phone." Said Ash. May tosses Ash the phone and Ash looked at the phone to notice it was out of battery. He slides the back out and took the battery out. Using his spare, he put it in, running outside while turning the phone on. Everyone followed soon after.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Mr. Mauville as he unzips his tent to see them running out.

"Sorry, Ash need to go to the bathroom." Said May.

"He couldn't hold it in anymore." Said Gary as he follows May.

"He is a growing boy after all." Said Dawn following Gary.

"And let's not forget he can be rather brash around stuff." Said Misty following Dawn.

"And he really need all of us so he wont fall down a hole." Said Drew as he followed Misty.

When Ash located the aliens he quickly electrify the aliens and sent them back inside the phone. When May arrived, Ash was already down on the ground breathing heavily.

"You woke me up to early. I am still not done healing." Said Ash. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?" said Drew as he kneeled down and the group arrived to Ash.

"I need-" said Ash.

"Food?" interrupted Drew.

"I need-"

"To go to the bathroom?"

"I need-"

"Someone to call the ambulance?"

"I need-"

"To know what time it is?"

"I need you to shut up!" screamed Ash.

"Well, he is still the typical Ash." said Drew.

"I need water!" Said Ash.

Misty walked up to Ash and gave him her canteen. Ash drank everything and wobbled back to the tent where he collapsed again.

Everybody looked at Ash and positioned him to allow room for the guys to sleep. The next morning, Ash was up and already outside cooking food for everyone.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a good cook." Said Mr. Mauville.

"It's elementary my dear Wattson." Said Ash.

"Ash, you're ok." Said Dawn when she got out of the tent. "And your making breakfast. Yay! Your cooking is top notch."

"Ash is cooking?" said Misty. "His cooking was so delicious the last time I slept over at May's house." Misty began licking her lips.

"Ash can cook?" wondered Gary.

"I've tasted better stuff then Ash's cooking." remarked Drew.

Students gather around and watch Ash cooking. When Ash was done, everyone tried the food out. All of them remarked about how good the breakfast were the best they had.

* * *

Ash and May walked home with their bags. School was over and it was 3:34 when they got home. Max opened the door and walked back to the living room doing his homework. Ash and May got up to their room to drop their stuff down. May walked out of her room to use the bathroom. When she got out, she walked into her room and started on the homework.

Downstairs, Ash was reading books and stayed there until 6:40. Max was downstairs doing his homework since.

"What are you reading?" asked Max.

"Some books I found inside May's room." Said Ash.

"Are the books good?" asked Max.

"Not really. There are sub-plots throughout the book. There were some grammar and punctuation errors. I think May should stop writing books though. All of these stories are boring."

"What is so interesting about the book?" asked Max while Ash put down the last book. There were four books on the table.

"Well, this Drew character was mentioned 748 times in 948 of the pages but this Ash character was mentioned 278 times in only 25 pages. Nothing interesting happened. I think this is one of those romantic books."

"Really?" Max was grinning as he stood up.

Suddenly there was a scream and May opened the door to her room and ran downstairs to the living room. Max passed by and ran upstairs to lock himself in his room.

"You? Where did you get those books?" shouted May.

"Inside your room behind your desk." Said Ash. "If you are trying to be a writer, you should stop. There is no plot and nothing interesting about th-"

May digs her nails down on the couch next to Ash.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY WERE BEHIND THE DESK!" shouted May.

"They are bad books?" asked Ash.

"ITS BECAUSE THEY ARE MY DIARIES!" said May

"Oh."

"OH? IS THAT ALL YOU ARE GOING TO SAY! OH!" May quickly hit Ash on the head. She grabs the books off the table and ran upstairs and locked the door to her room.

Ash heard screaming and stuff being thrown around inside May's room. It was already 6:48pm.

Dinner was quiet and no food competition was in place. Max looked at Ash and May. Ash was eating normally while May was eating quickly.

"I am done." Said May as she ran back to her room.

"What did you do Max?" questioned Caroline.

"I didn't do anything." Exclaimed Max. "It was Ash."

Everybody looked at Ash. Ash stood up and walked up to his room and closed the door.

"Hey, alien spotted in a nearby park. You have to get it back." Said Pikachu as he toss Ash's phone.

"Ok, give me five minutes to change then." Said Ash.

Ash walked out of the room as May walked out of the bathroom. May glared at Ash and walked into her room while slammed the door. Ash walked downstairs where Max was flipping through channels.

"Where are you going?" asked Max.

"The ice cream parlor. Want to come?"

"Sure." Said Max.

They both walked out the door and walked toward the close by ice cream parlor.

* * *

May saw them leaving and walked into Ash's room. May saw Pikachu on his little bed sleeping. May walked into Ash's bedroom and looked around.

_No diary here. No diary here. No diary here. _May continued looking around until he saw the computer still opened. _Maybe he types his diaries. _May walked up to the computer and sat down on the chair. She turns the screen on and sees a bunch of files.

_Diary. Diary. Diary. Daily log? That might be his diary._ May clicked on the file to see a window pop up. _Oh no… I need a password. Hm… what could the password be? _May began typing.

"P-A-S-S-W-O-R-D" said May as she types the letters. The window shook.

"A-S-H" The window shook again.

"P-I-K-A-C-H-U" The window opened and files flew out. _YES! Now I can begin reading._ May clicked on a random date and begins reading.

"_August 28_

_ May woke up and walked to the bathroom while scratching her butt to take a shower. She showered for 30 minutes. I wonder why it takes her so long. Do girls usually take this long? When she got out and walked inside her room. I watch as she drops her towel to the floor to change. She turns to her dresser and begin looking around. I looked at her and notice a dot on her butt. THERE IS A MOLE ON HER BUTT…"_

_Ash is a freaking pervert. I don't have a mole on my butt! _May looked with disgust and got back to reading.

"_She began changing into her red bra and white underwear and wore her usual clothing at home. She walked outside soon after. She had 4 servings of eggs and sausages. Is she trying to stink up the place! After she finished her breakfast she walked into the living room and grabbed the remote and returned to the dining room to watch TV while eating…" _

May heard the doorbell ringing and frantically closed the windows and the screen and ran out of the room and into her room. She then lock the door and waited a few minutes until she heard footsteps going up. She wait for them to stop and pulled down her pants and took a nearby mirror. She angled it so she could see her butt._ I do have a mole on my butt! _ She pulled her pants up and began throwing a tantrum.

* * *

Ash and Max walks up the stairs to hear stuff throwing.

"Is she that mad I read her diary?" questioned Ash.

"Yeah. The last time she saw me reading her diary, she clawed half an inch off my door with her nails." Said Max.

Ash walked back to his room as Max walked into his room. He walked toward the computer to turns the screen on and plugs his phone to the computer. Pikachu woke up to see Ash on the computer browsing the internet. Pikachu got up and walked toward Ash.

"Did you bring it back?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah. I had to lie to Max to say it was only a cat." Said Ash. "I'm going to take a shower. It's already nine o clock."

"Ok then."

Ash walked out of his room and walked into the bathroom. Pikachu jumped up to the desk and moved the mouse around to "Daily log". He clicked it and typed in P-I-K-A-C-H-U. The file opened and Pikachu pulls out a piece of paper and began typing on a new document.

Ash walked out of the shower and walked toward the computer. Pikachu was already sleeping in his little bed in the corner. Ash looked at the clock. 9:10pm. Ash walked into the far right door and punched in a code and entered the room. He stayed there for a while until midnight came. Ash walked out of the door and walked into his bedroom. He closed his bedroom door and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, May did not give any eye contact toward Ash. When they walked to school, they stayed quiet. At lunch, Brock, Dawn, Drew, Gary, May and Misty sat at the same table. May continued to stay quiet which bothered everyone.

"Ash. What did you do?" asked Dawn.

"I just read her diary." Said Ash. He picked up a chicken nugget.

"You did what!" screamed the table.

"I read her diary." Said Ash. Ash popped the chicken nugget into his mouth and begins chewing.

"You know that would make any girl mad." Said Dawn.

"Yeah. I wouldn't let my older sisters read mines if it is the last thing I ever do." Said Misty.

"What was in it?" asked Drew.

"There was-" Said Ash when he saw May giving Ash the 'death glare.' "I don't really know."

"Oh." Said Drew as he completes his tray.

"So that's why she's mad." Said Brock.

"Yeah." Said Ash.

"I think you should let her read your diary." Said Dawn.

"And us too." Said Misty.

"Why do you guys want to read a diary? I don't-" said Ash.

The bell rang and everyone began walking back class. May walked ahead and stayed quiet.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bundle of Joy

Chapter Six: The Bundle of Joy

* * *

Weekend approached and Saturday morning cartoon is on as usual until Norman asked May to help on something.

"You want me to take care of the baby?" exclaimed May.

"Yes." Said Norman. "It's only for the whole day."

"But I was planning on having a study session here."

"Well that will be fun."

"Can't Max take care of him?"

"No. He is coming with us. His friend's parents want to know us a little better but they can't go unless the baby is taken care of."

"Can't they hire a babysitter?"

"Babysitters are expensive." Norman snapped his finger. "How bout I give you $20 for the whole day?"

"That's minimum wage."

"Take it or leave it."

May needed money to go shopping again and a lot of people are coming over. May finally agreed to the pay.

"Thank you May. Caroline. We have to go." Said Norman.

"Coming." Said Caroline.

They walked out to the car and drove off with Max.

"Great. I am stuck with you." Said May as she looked at the baby.

"Hey May!" said Dawn, Drew, Gary and Misty.

"Hi guys." Said May.

"Wow a baby." Said Dawn.

"Is it yours?" asked Gary.

"Who is the father?" asked Misty.

"Is it Ash?" Asked Drew.

"What! No way!" said May. The baby began crying. "Ahh. Look at what you guys did."

"What is with all the noise this morning?" said Ash as he walked down the stairs. Pikachu was on his shoulder.

"Oh wow. Is that the alien Pikachu?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah." Said Ash. Pikachu jumped down to the floor.

"Hi, I am Dawn." Introduced Dawn.

"Drew." Said Drew as he flips his hair.

"Gary." Said Gary.

"Misty." Said Misty.

"Pika Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"What? I don't understand him." exclaimed Dawn.

"That's because you have to touch Ash in order to understand him." Said May as she remembers what happened last time.

"Oh ok." Said Dawn as she grabs his hand. Misty grabs the other. Drew and Gary grabbed Ash's shoulder. "Say something."

"Pink underwear." Said Pikachu.

"What the hell! This alien is a pervert!" Exclaimed Dawn.

"Your skirt is too short." Said Pikachu.

"He looks like a giant rat." Said Gary.

"What!" exclaimed Pikachu. Sparks flew out of his cheek and messed up Gary's hair.

"Hah! My hair is already messy enough." Said Gary.

"Her cheeks are so soft." Said Misty as she began pinching Pikachu's cheek.

"It's a guy." Said Ash.

"Oh." Said Misty.

Ash looked at the baby on May's hands as the baby continues to cry.

"Did you try giving it food?" asked Ash.

"No not yet." Said May.

Ash went to the bag and grabbed a bottle.

"Give me the baby." Said Ash. Ash fed the bottle to the baby and the baby stopped crying.

"Wow, you're pretty good with babies." Exclaimed Dawn.

"I use to take care of animals." Said Ash. Ash sat down on the couch and began rocking it. They all gathered around him as Pikachu looked at the baby. "Pikachu. Please try not to shock him when he pulls your tail. He is still little."

"I will try my best." Said Pikachu.

"You guys can go to your studies." Said Ash.

The group grabbed out their textbook and began studying. The bottle was empty and the baby was restless. Pikachu began to stretch his face and the baby began laughing. Ash pulled out a book and began reading.

The baby began pulling Pikachu's face and everyone was more focused on the baby then the actual assignment.

"Can I hold him?" said Dawn.

"Go ahead." Said Ash as he hands the baby over to Dawn.

"Aww. It has the baby smell." Said Dawn as she begins to cradle it.

Pikachu ran upstairs and stayed there for a while. Everyone was cradling the baby until Drew tries to hold onto the baby. The baby gave a weird face and Drew began to scream.

"Oh god! I think it pooped." Said Drew.

Everyone looked at each other and began screaming.

"I know nothing about how to change a diaper." said Ash.

"Neither do I!" said everyone else as they began screaming.

"I think I know who can take care of him!" screamed May. May pulled out her phone and called someone.

A few minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"Thanks Brock." Said May.

"Not at all." Said Brock as he takes the baby and walked into the living room. "Ash. Go inside the bag and grab out the diaper, wipes, a cover cloth, diaper rash ointment and a towel.

"Got it." Said Ash as he ran to the bag and grabbed the items.

Brock went to the dining room as people followed soon after. Ash came back with the items Brock requested. Brock lays the towel on the dining table. Brock gave the baby to Ash and began preparing. Brock opens the new diaper and laid it on the ground. He put the baby's leg down and remove the straps. He then unfolded the flap and layed it down toward him. Grabbing the ankles gently with one hand, Brock lift the baby's butt off the diaper and removed the dirty diaper and placed it where the baby could not reach. Brock grabs a baby wipe and cleaned the wiped front to back. Using the dirty diaper, he placed the dirty wipes on it. He then used his free arm to fold the diaper up and gave it to Ash to throw away outside. Brock lowers the baby onto the new diaper and folds the new diaper on him.

Ash came back from throwing the dirty diaper.

"Ash wash your hands." Said Brock as he walk toward the kitchen. Ash followed. "The baby is done."

"Thanks Brock." Said May as she lifts the baby and walked back to the living room.

"That's a nice baby you got there." Said Brock.

"It's not ours." Said Ash.

"I never said anything about it being yours." Said Brock.

They walked back to the living room. Pikachu ran out of the door and jumped the stairs. May grabs Ash's arm.

"Alien spotted at the park." Said Pikachu.

"Ok." Said Ash as he ran upstairs to change.

"What happened." Asked Drew.

"Alien spotted outside the park." Said May.

"What!" said everyone.

"There's no such things as aliens." Said Brock.

"Well… to tell you the truth. That thing over there is an alien." Said Dawn as she pointed at Pikachu.

"Your kidding me. That overgrown rat can't be alien." Exclaimed Brock. Pikachu shock Brock's hair. "Ahh. My hair… Well then again, it always stick up but wow. An alien."

Ash ran downstairs and opened the door.

"You guys can take care of the baby. I need to go somewhere." Said Ash.

"We know where you are going." Said Dawn.

"And we want to come along." Said Gary.

"What." Said Ash. Ash looked at May and squinted his eyes. "Fine. Who is going?"

"Me." Said Dawn, Gary and Misty.

"Fine." Said Ash. Everyone walked out and the baby began to cry. "What?"

"I think the baby is hungry." Said May as she went to grab the bottle. She start feeding the baby the bottle but he pushed the bottle away and dropping all the milk.

"Let me see." Said Ash. May handed the baby to Ash and the baby stopped crying. "Oh… Your kidding me!" said Ash.

"It looks like the baby likes you." Said Brock.

"… Pikachu. What kind of alien is it?" asked Ash.

"It's a Croagunk from the Dokurog planet." Said Pikachu.

"What did he say." Said everyone.

"It's a Croagunk, the toxic mouth alien from the Dokurog planet. They are generally mischievous and mean." Said Ash as he hands the baby over to May. "Pikachu, can you go along with them?"

"Sure." Said Pikachu.

"Gary. Take my phone and this." Ash hands Gary his phone and the sonic screwdriver. "Hold onto the speaker button for five seconds to capture the alien. The sonic screwdriver has a screech that can harm only aliens. It will paralyze them for 10 seconds. You can also bring Pikachu along if the ten seconds do not work."

"I will go along too. I want to see this alien." Said Brock.

"Fine but call May's cellphone if you guys need a hand." Said Ash.

"Will do. Come on Pikachu." Said Misty. Pikachu jumped onto Misty and they all left the house.

"Drew. I hope you will contribute-" Said Ash.

"Drew went along." Said May.

"Oh wonderful." said Ash sarcastically.

May was holding the baby still. The baby was sleeping on May's hands. Ash walked to the spilled milk and cleaned it up. Ash walked toward the bag and looked around. He walked back to the living room and sat down on the chair. He looked at the baby and then looked at May.

"The bottle you dropped was the last one." Said Ash.

"No way!" exclaimed May.

"Let's hope he doesn't go off hungry." Said Ash.

* * *

Brock, Dawn, Gary, Misty and Pikachu all started running toward the park. When they got there, Croagunk was not seen.

"We don't even know what Croagunk looks like." Said Dawn. She begins looking around the park.

"What does a Croagunk even look like?" asked Gary.

"Oh yeah. I wish we had some kind of picture." Said Misty.

"Pikachu-Pi" said Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped down from Misty's shoulder and grabbed Ash's phone from Gary. He pressed a few buttons and showed everyone. On the phone was a picture of a blue frog standing up.

"So that is what a Croagunk look like." Said Misty.

"Oh. Ok." Said Drew.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" asked Dawn.

"I didn't want Ash to be the only one catching aliens." Said Drew.

"Hey? Where is Brock?" asked Gary.

They look around the park and saw Brock jogging by a jogger with her dog.

"OOOOOH! You are so beautiful. Say, would you mind allowing your dog to breed with mine? I am trying to be a good dog breeder. And after having them breed, why don't I also try b-AGHHH… being jabbing practice for an overgrown frog." Brock dropped down to the floor as Croagunk's hand stopped glowing.

"Croooo~" said Croagunk.

"Wow. That was quick." Said Gary.

They quickly ran over toward the frog as the frog carries the unconscious Brock to them.

"Thanks Croagunk." Said Misty.

"Nice job Brock." Said Dawn. "You found the Croagunk."

"Won…der…ful." Said Brock. He begins to twitch but slowly got his sense back.

"Pikachu. Aim the phone at Croagunk." Said Gary.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

Pikachu held onto the speaker button on the phone and the bright light flashed toward Croagunk. Croagunk stepped out of the way and the beam missed. He dashes toward Pikachu and karate chopped Pikachu on the head.

"Cha~" screamed Pikachu as the chop hits Pikachu head. _Why is it always the head! _Pikachu held onto his head to try to soothe the pain.

"Gary, activate the sonic screwdriver." Said Misty.

"Ok." Said Gary as he pressed on the button and aimed it toward Croagunk.

Croagunk and Pikachu began to scream as the screeching continues. Pikachu was down on the ground holding his ears. Croagunk was able to withstand some of the screech and ran toward Gary and jabs him in the stomach.

"Agh!" screamed Gary as the frog's arm made contact. He let goes of the button and the screeching stops. Croagunk ran into the forest.

"After that frog!" said Dawn as she ran after Croagunk.

Drew, Misty and Pikachu ran into the forest to stop the frog. Brock slowly got back up and looked at Gary. Brock shook Gary to see if he was ok. They both stood up and ran into the forest following Pikachu.

"Wait up guys." Said Brock.

"Yeah." Said Gary.

* * *

_Inside May's house_

"Look likes the baby is not hungry yet." Said May as she carries the baby on her lap. Suddenly the baby begins to cry.

"Way to go May, you jinxed it." Said Ash as he looked at the baby crying.

"What does he need?" asked May.

"I don't know!" said Ash. The baby begins to cry more and more.

"We need to do something." Said May.

Ash and May looked at each other. Suddenly Ash looked at May and pointed at May.

"May! Breastfeed the baby." Said Ash. May quickly punch Ash on the head.

"I AM A GROWING 14 YEAR OLD ASH! NOT A MOM!" screamed May.

"I was only giving a suggestion." Said Ash as he tries to sooth the pain.

"What do you need?" asked May as she looks at the crying baby.

"Here let me try." Said Ash. Ash held the baby and began bouncing around. "There there. There there." The baby burp and the crying stopped.

"Good job Ash." Said May. May then turned around and crossed her hands on her chest.

"Listen. Are you still mad about your diary?" Asked Ash.

"Hmph." Grunted May.

"I didn't mean to read your diary." Said Ash.

"Well you did."

"… do you want to-"

"No, I already read your perverted diary. That entry on the mole on my butt."

"You have a mole on your butt?"

"Stop acting stupid. It was under your daily log."

"May… that's Pikachu's file."

"What? Then you don't know about the mole on my butt?"

"I do now." Grinned Ash. May quickly hits Ash on the head.

"Once Pikachu is back, I am going to rip his tail off."

* * *

"Where is Croagunk?" Said Dawn as she look around the pond.

"I don't know." Said Gary.

"Pikachu, can you hear him?" said Misty.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"Ohhh!" said Brock as he ran toward a beautiful jogger. "My your heart must be pumping really fast. My heart is pumping faster beca-AGH? –use I have been jabbed, once again by an overgrown frog." Brock fell down and Croagunk once again dragged him to the group.

"Wow Brock. You must be a Croagunk magnet." Said Drew.

"Mmmmmm~" said Croagunk as he sat there.

"We have to catch him now." Said Drew. Drew quickly grabbed Ash's phone and aimed it toward Croagunk.

"Croa~ GUNK!~" exclaim Croagunk as he jabs Drew. Drew dropped the phone and landed next to Brock.

"UGH! NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!" screamed Drew as he crouched down on the ground holding onto the spot Croagunk hit.

Brock aim the phone at Croagunk and the phone shot a beam toward Croagunk. The Croagunk was enveloped with the beam and dragged into the phone.

"Nice job Brock. You captured the Croagunk." Said Gary.

"Thanks. Drew, are you ok?" asked Brock.

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes." Said Drew as he stayed in the position for a while.

* * *

"Ash? What's that sound?" asked May.

"Oh no… That's the alien alert." Said Ash as he ran toward his room.

"What?" asked May as she ran after him.

"May your phone." Ordered Ash. May hand her phone to Ash.

Ash looked at the computer and found his phone indicator. They were only a few miles from the alien. Ash quickly typed in his number and called his phone.

"Hello?" answered a low voice.

"Brock? Is that you?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. What is the matter? You sound rush." Said Brock.

"Put the phone on speaker." Instructed Ash. Brock pressed the speaker button and everyone can hear. "Guys, there is another alien a few miles away from you. It's Piplup, the penguin alien from the Emperte planet. They are rather self-prideful alien so be careful."

"Got it." Said everyone. Ash hung up the phone.

* * *

"We will have to split up." Said Brock.

"Ok." Said everyone as they walked different directions.

Dawn walked around the forest and heard rustles around.

"Brock? Misty? Gary? If you are here get out now." Ordered Dawn.

"Piplup?" said the penguin alien. He hops out of the bushes and walked toward Dawn.

"AWWWWWWW! It's so cuuuuuuute!" squealed Dawn.

Dawn grabs Piplup and swung it around.

"You're so cute." Squealed Dawn as she hugs the penguin.

"Piplup piplup." Screamed Piplup as he is squeezed by Dawn.

"I have to call everyone." Said Dawn as she held onto Piplup. Dawn held her phone out and calls Misty.

"Hello? Misty? I found Piplup. Meet me at May's house." Said Dawn as she calls everyone else to meet her at May's house.

Dawn began running and suddenly she begins to fall.

"Ahhhhhh" screamed Dawn as she slides down the mountain.

"Piplup piplup piplup" screamed Piplup.

They began to slow down and finally stopped.

"Are you ok Piplup?" asked Dawn.

"Piplup." Said Piplup.

"Don't worry, I will climb up the mountain." Said Dawn.

"Piplup?"

Dawn began climbing up and got up to the top. When they got up to the top, they all breath heavily.

"Ugh…that's enough exercise for now." Said Dawn.

"Pip lup~" said Piplup. Piplup stomach growled.

"Piplup? Are you hungry?" asked Dawn.

"Piplup?

Dawn hands a cookie to Piplup and Piplup push it away.

"Come on Piplup." Dawn remembered Piplup's self- pride. "Consider this as a reward for your cuteness."

"Piplup?" Piplup looked at Dawn and finally took the cookie. "Piplup!" Piplup began eating and he jumped toward Dawn. Dawn grabs the alien and walked off to May's house.

* * *

"What is taking Dawn so long?" asked May. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ash opened the door. "Oh, there she is."

"And she has Piplup." Said Ash. "Good job on your first alien capture."

"Thanks." Said Dawn.

"We will send him back to his homeworld." Said Ash.

"I want to stay." Piplup grabbed onto Dawn.

"Hmm? I can hear you" Ash looked at them confused.

"Universal translation. You can understand all aliens." Said Pikachu.

"You're kidding me." Said Ash.

"What happened?" asked Dawn.

"Piplup wants to stay." Said Ash.

"Really? You want to stay with me?" asked Dawn as she lifts Piplup up to eye level.

"Piplup!" exclaimed Piplup happily.

"Well… how are we going to hid him from your parents?" asked Misty.

"We can upgrade his phone like yours so she can capture the." Said Pikachu.

"I have a better idea." Said Ash.

Ash ran into his room and came back with a suitcase.

"I knew you guys would want to help so consider this an early birthday present." Said Ash as he opens the suitcase up. Inside were six mobile-like devices. "This is just like my phone but it can only carry six aliens inside. In return, battery will not die. It's called the Kapture Dex. K-Dex for short."

"OOOOOH! I want the light blue one." Said Misty.

"I will take the green one." Said Drew.

"Black one for me." Said Gary.

"I will take the pink one." Said Dawn.

"Gray one." Said Brock.

May look at the last one. Ash grabs the red mobile and hand it over to May.

"Dawn, aim the styler at Piplup. It can stay inside and can be called out when needed." Said Ash.

Dawn aimed the phone at Piplup and a beam shot out at Piplup. It envelops the penguin and went inside the mobile.

"Yay." Said Dawn.

"Brock. I think you-" said Ash as he saw Brock running out.

"OOOOOOHHHH! Do you need help on your gardening?" asked Brock as he ran out to the house across the street. Ash's phone lit up and Croagunk popped out.

"What?" exclaimed everybody.

"I can help you if you want. Maybe later I can plant a… AGH! Jab on my sides." Said Brock as Croagunk jabs him into the side. The mobile drop and Croagunk look at the gray mobile. He touch the mobile and the beam hit Croagunk and sent him inside.

"Oh I forgot to mention. The first slot will be your permanent alien helper. Pikachu is mines. Piplup is Dawn's. I guess Croagunk is Brock's." said Ash. "I can't undo the first capture so pick wisely you four." Ash looked at Drew, Gary and May. "Once you capture your first alien, the alien is yours."

Drew and Gary walked out of the house and ran to grab Brock back to May's house. When inside, they all examined their phone.

"What else does it do?" asked Drew.

"I have stored all alien information there is. Just point it at them and they will show up." Said Ash.

Everyone pointed their K-Dex at Pikachu. The mobile lit up and Pikachu was revealed on screen. "Pikachu, the mouse alien from Raichu planet of the Kanto constellation. Calling it a rat will result in Pikachu messing up your hair."

"It is also a walkie talkie, so everybody can keep in contact." Said Ash.

"What about tracking aliens?" asked Misty.

"It will alert you when you are near one." Said Ash.

Dawn pulled her phone out and called out Piplup. A beam and a flash appear out of the phone and Piplup was on the floor.

"Piplup!" exclaim Piplup.

"Lets work together ok? Piplup?" said Dawn.

"Piplup!" exclaimed Piplup as he looked around.

"Pika Pikachu." Said Pikachu as he raised his hand for a handshake.

"Piplup piplup." Said Piplup.

"Wait! So Croagunk is mines?" Realized Brock. He shot Croagunk out of the mobile and looked at the frog.

"Mmmmm~" said Croagunk.

"Hmm…he looks strong…" said Brock.

"Oh yeah…" said May as she gives the baby to Dawn to hold. "Please excuse us." May grabs Ash and Pikachu and walked up to Ash's room. May lock the door and placed Pikachu on the table. May grabs Ash by the arm and held on.

"You got a lot of explaining to do." Said May as she looks at Pikachu.

"I do?" said Pikachu. May knock Pikachu on the head. "OWW!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Explain your daily log file and why it has entry on my butt!" exclaimed May.

"What? How were you able to read my daily log?" asked Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu looked at May. May begins to sweat more as they edge closer.

"Oh I know now. You came inside Ash's room when he left and I was sleeping. You look around Ash's bedroom and then went on the computer. When Ash came home, you ran to your room." Concluded Pikachu.

"And that little throwing fit was when you realized you have a mole on your bu-" said Ash as May punches Ash on the head. "Oww" screamed Ash.

"So it was your diary then." Said May as she looks at Pikachu.

"Diary?" asked Pikachu.

"The daily log." Said May.

"Oh… that's not a diary. I just keep track of people and what they do." Said Pikachu.

"So you snoop around?" said May with her interest peaking.

"It has everyone." Said Pikachu.

"Give me Ash's." said May.

"Pikachu don't." exclaimed Ash.

"I will give you a whole bottle of ketchup." Said May. Pikachu's eyes began to sparkle.

"I will give you two." Said Ash. Pikachu began to drool.

"A dozen." Said May. A puddle began to form from the bottom of Pikachu's feet.

"A crate full of ketchup." Said Ash. Pikachu learned water gun.

May could not defeat a crate full of ketchup. May hang her head and walked downstairs.

"So…when are you ordering the crate of ketchup?" asked Pikachu.

"I will get it tomorrow." Said Ash.

* * *

Everyone left and the baby was back with the family.

"Thanks again May." Said Norman.

"I believe you have something for me." Asked May.

"What?" asked Norman. May's hand was up. "Oh." He hands her $20.

"Thank you for doing business with you." Said May as she walked up to her room. When she got up to the room, Pikachu was inside. Pikachu was on her bed and handed May a flash drive and jumped out of the bed and ran into Ash's room.

May look at the flash drive and looked at the desk. _Good job Pikachu. _She walked into her computer and turned it on. The computer start up and suddenly the computer was blowing smoke.

"Ahhh" screamed May as she look at the computer.

"May what happened? May your computer!" screamed Max.

"How do I fix it!" asked May.

"Ash help!" screamed Max.

Ash opens the door and look at Max gesture. He walked into May's room and saw the computer acting up. Pikachu jumped and noticed as well.

"That's it!" said May. "Pikachu! Shock the computer."

"Piiiiikaaaa chuuuuuu" exclaimed Pikachu as the lightning hit the computer and the computer breaks. "Pika?"

"Noooo! My computer!" screamed May. "This is all your fault Ash!"

"Mine?" exclaimed Ash. "You told Pikachu to shock the computer so it is your fault."

"AGGGGHHHH" groaned May. "DAD! ASH BROKE MY COMPUTER!"

"What really?" asked Norman as he walked out of his studies.

"No. She is making things up." Said Ash.

"It was all Ash's fault." Said May.

Norman did not know what to do.

"May. I will order a new computer tomorrow ok?" asked Norman.

"Ok. Thanks dad." Said May.

Norman walked back to his studies and everyone else walked back to their room.

* * *

_The next day_

"Four days?" exclaimed May.

"Yes." Said Norman.


	7. Chapter 7: Labor Day

Chapter Seven: Labor Day

* * *

"Come on. Just a little bit more." Said May as she raised her hands in the air.

"I am trying my best to lift you up." Grunted Ash as he lifts her up.

"Really Ash. You are really short." commented May as she looks down at Ash.

"Maybe if you were not squirming around, it would actually get taller." Ash begins to feel the strain of having May on top of him. "I have an idea. I will be on top and you be on bottom."

"What!" blurted May. "No way, I can't support your weight."

"Well, maybe Dawn and Misty can help. They are just sitting there waiting for us." Said Ash as he glanced at Dawn and Misty. "All three of you on bottom and me on top."

"No! I am not having you on top." Said May. Her legs begin to shake and Ash had to hold onto her.

"Stop shaking! You are going to make people wonder what we are doing." Said Ash.

"I am trying my be-…Ahhh.." screamed May as her legs begin to squeeze Ash's head.

"May! What's the matter?" screamed Dawn.

"Some of it got in my eyes." Said May as she begins to wipe her eyes.

"Should we just lift Ash instead?" ask Misty.

"MAY!" screamed Ash.

"ASH!" repeated May. "Just keep going!"

"MAY COME ON!" screamed Ash. He couldn't do it anymore. He begins to breath faster and faster as he continues to lift May. His legs begin to twitch.

"Come on! I thought guys are stronger then this." Said May.

"Well… you are getting heavier and heavier and we have been doing this for 15 minutes." Complained Ash.

"You just need more stamina. Come on. Just a little longer. Here Skitty. Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Said May as she lifts her hand to grab Skitty from the tree. "Ash, go on your tippy toes."

"I AM!" grunted Ash as he rised a little higher._ Why? Why do I have to be on the bottom?_

_

* * *

_

_Few hours ago_

"It's so boring!~"exclaimed May as she slide down on the couch while watching TV.

"I know right!" said Misty as she flips through the channel. Her chin was rested on her hand.

"Don't you think it is boring as well Piplup?" asked Dawn as she pets Piplup.

"Piplup~" said Piplup as he sits on Dawn's lap swaying his head to Dawn's petting.

"Pikachu~" said Pikach as he sat on the chair.

"Where is Ash?" asked Misty.

"Inside his room." Answered May.

"I wonder what he is doing." Said Dawn curiously.

"Probably helping dad with his work." Said May.

As if on queue, Ash walked downstairs and walked toward the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. He was wearing a dirty lab coat with welding glasses on his forehead. He pours himself a glass of juice and walked back toward his room. After he closed the door, a few hammering, screeching and some revving sounds escaped out of his room.

"Whatever he is doing, it sounds like he is really busy." Concluded Dawn.

"Pi ka chu~" said Pikachu as his ears dropped.

Suddenly, there was a ringing sound. May looked around for the source and it turned out to be the K-Dex. The screen was showing a sonar screen with a dot.

"Finally! An alien is here." Exclaimed Misty.

"Yeah!" said Dawn as she lift Piplup up and rotated him to see him. "We are going to catch the alien" Dawn gives Piplup a smile.

Ash walked downstairs with his street cloth and opened the door.

"Hold it right there Ash!" exclaimed May as she lifts up her hand to show a stopping gesture. "We are coming along."

"Why?" asked Ash as he closed the door.

"We are bored and we want to come along." Said May as she ran into her room and came back with her street cloth. "Now~ we can go."

* * *

_Present time_

After May grabbed the little kitten alien, she got down from Ash. Ash waddled toward the bench and sat down.

"There there Skitty. Are you ok?" asked May as she pat Skitty on the head.

"Nya~ Nya~" said Skitty.

"It's so cute~" squealed Dawn.

"Yeah. You three get the fun part while I get the hard part." Wheezed Ash.

"There there." Said Piplup as he pats Ash on the leg.

Ash sat there and noticed how people were walking their dog and playing catch.

"Now what do we do?" asked May as she sat down next to Ash.

"Yeah." Said Dawn as she lifts Piplup up to have him sit on her lap.

Misty stood there and looked at what Ash was staring at. Suddenly, there was a large explosion behind them as a large serpent surfaced from the duck pond.

"RAWRRRRR~" said the sea serpent.

Nearby mothers grabbed their children as they ran away from the monster. There was nobody near the duck pond as some of the mothers begin to call the police.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ash. "This is bad"

Ash ran toward the sea serpent and looked at the sea serpent.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Ash.

"Knew what?" asked Dawn as she arrived near Ash.

"Last week, there was a newspaper article of someone finding a huge serpent inside this duck pond." Said Ash.

What kind of alien is it?" asked Misty.

"It is Gyarados, the atrocious alien. It has a fierce temper and will destroy anything in his path." Said Ash as he looked at the Gyarados.

Ash looked around to see people taking pictures and calling calling someone. Ash had to do something. He pulls out his phone and aimed toward Gyarados to retract it in but the Gyarados already saw what Ash was doing.

"You! Are you Ash?" asked Gyarados as he looked at Ash.

"Uh…. Yeah… How do you know who I am?" wondered Ash as he looked at the giant sea serpent. Dawn, May and Misty quickly held onto Ash to understand what Gyarados was saying.

"I will tell you later but for now I need your help." Said Gyarados as he looked at the group.

"I will help you but we will need to meet you later. Can I transfer you inside my carrier and take you back? You are making a scene." Asked Ash.

"I will revert back into a ball but I can only maintain for 30 minutes." Said Gyarados.

"Ok, that is long enough." Said Ash.

Gyarados begins to glow and suddenly vanished into the duck pond. The large serpent amazed mothers as it shrinks down.

"We have to act quickly. Dawn, ask Piplup to look in the duck pond for the sphere." Said Ash.

"Ok Piplup. You heard what Ash said. Lets go." Said Dawn as she ran toward the duck pond and laid Piplup down.

Piplup jumped into the water and began searching for the sphere. A few minutes later, Piplup resurfaced with a blue ball in his fins. He swam toward Dawn and hands the ball to Dawn and shook himself dry. They ran back to Ash.

"Shield your eyes ok?" said Ash as he looked at everyone. "EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTIONS PLEASE."

Ash, Dawn, May, Misty and Piplup closed their eyes. Everyone looked at Ash as they see a bright green light coming out of Ash's hand. The green waves of energy blanket the park and everybody was silent. A few minutes later, there was a great amount of murmur.

"What? Why am I here?" said most of the mothers as they went back toward the duck pond to let their children feed the ducks.

"We have to go home." Said Ash as he ran home with Misty, May who was holding a disoriented Skitty and Dawn holding Piplup.

"Ash what did you just do?" asked May as she look at the parents going back toward the duck pond.

"I wiped the last ten minutes of their lives." Said Ash.

"What! Ash! This is not _Men in Black_." Said May.

"Well. I do not want them to notice us helping Gyarados." Said Ash as they ran back home.

Ash quickly unlocked the door and opens his room.

"Woah~ Its so…." Said Dawn and Misty as they see Ash's room.

"I know now get out!" interrupted Ash as he was about to close the door.

"Oh no you are not going to do that!" said May as she forcefully kept it open.

"What?" exclaimed Ash.

"We want to help. We have nothing to do." Grunted May as she held the door open.

"Yeah!" said Dawn and Misty.

_I am going to regret this. I will just erase their memory later._ Ash opens the door slowly and let the girls inside his room. He grabbed the keys and opened the middle door on the left. He walked through the hall of cloth and opened the other end of the door to reveal the pool. Dawn, May and Misty followed Ash. Ash got to the pool and threw the blue sphere into the air and into the pool

"Gyarados. Come on out." Said Ash as the pool illuminated and Gyarados appeared out of the pool. "Ok. Can you tell me what is happening?"

Dawn, May and Misty grabbed onto Ash to understand what Gyarados is about to say.

"Ok. It started about two week ago. I was given news of aliens entering here to try and conquer it and that only a Pikachu went to Earth to protect the Humans living there. I thought that he wouldn't last a day there but then, there was a report of a human named Ash who captured a Seviper and a Zangoose; both of them were wanted criminals of the Hoenn constellation and was never caught before until now. They are currently in jail and sentenced for life." Said Gyarados.

"So that's how you knew my name." Concluded Ash.

"Yes. Other then that, you caught the Meowth right? The one near the park you found me? He was a stranded Meowth that took the wrong turn." Said Gyarados.

"I know. He explained everything when we were still in the park. Pikachu sent him back home." Said Ash.

"Oh. So Pikachu is with you?" asked Gyarados.

"Yeah. Hello Gyarados." Said Pikachu as he sprinted toward the group.

"Hello Pikachu. So reports of you being here is true." Said Gyarados.

"Yeah. I write weekly reports of what is happening and send them to you guys. Don't worry. I will keep things up to date." Said Pikachu.

"Ok then." Said Gyarados. "And you are?" Gyarados was looking at Piplup.

"P-p-p-Piplup of the Sinnoh Constellation." Said Piplup.

"And why are you here?" asked Gyarados.

"I am here because I was stranded. I landed here and couldn't return home. Until I met Dawn and decide to stay here and help her get As-" said Piplup.

"I think you said too much Piplup." Said Dawn as she covers Piplup's beak. She was forcing a smile.

"I see." Said Gyarados. "As you can see, I came here to check things out."

"Well we are doing fine for now." Said Ash. "Now what is the real problem?"

"There is a Tentacruel mafia near the southeast coast of here. They are there to take in the oil spill that you guys try to patch up." Said Gyarados.

"I heard about the oil spill but I didn't knew that the Tentacruel mafia was behind it." Said Pikachu.

"Why do they need oil?" asked Ash.

"Your oil is really rare for our planets because it is a delicacy. Many of the other planets have it but not as much as you humans have." Explained Gyarados.

"So they eat it?" asked Misty. "That is really disgusting."

"So they are illegally exporting oil from our planet? I thought the pipe exploded though." Said Ash.

"They destroyed the pipes to get the oil out." Said Gyarados.

"That is horrible." Said Dawn. "All the fishes and ecosystem. We have to stop them."

"First thing first." Said Pikachu. "May, give me the Skitty to transfer it back."

"No, I am going to keep it." Said May as she held onto Skitty.

"Nya~" said Skitty as she nodes her head.

"Wonderful." Said Pikachu as he wipes his hand on his face.

"So we will have to go the southeast coast to stop them?" asked Ash.

"Yes." said Gyarados.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Misty.

"I can bring you guys there." Said Gyarados.

"No. It is too far. We-" said Ash.

"I can teleport you guys there." Said Pikachu.

"What? How?" asked Ash.

"Ash, I don't stay on the computer for a reason."

"Well…you were watching _Pokemon the Movie_ last night." Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, it is a very emotional movie to watch. You try being in Satoshi's place. He sacrificed himself to protect everyone." Said Pikachu as his eyes begin to water.

"Oh not again Pikachu." Said Ash as he hands him a tissue.

"Thanks." Said Pikachu as he blew his nose in the tissue.

"I know what you mean." Said Misty as she begin to cry as well.

"Oh not you too Misty." Said Ash as he hands her a tissue as well.

"Anyways, back to business." Said Pikachu. "I will teleport you guys there. Just call when you guys are done." Pikachu sprinted toward the computer and began typing.

"Well…It will take a-" said Ash.

An invisible force grabbed everyone and sent them to a sandy area. Ash slowly got back to his balance as he look at everyone. Gyarados was already in the ocean looking at them. Dawn, May and Misty were on the sandy beach. Skitty was trying to wake them up.

"Woah. That was fast." Said Ash.

"Oh. This is the teleportation technology from the Foodin planet." Said Gyarados.

"Foodin?" asked Ash. He got to the girls and slowly helped them up.

"Abras from there always teleport when confronted. That is why they are so hard to spot from up close." Said Gyarados.

"Now then. It is off to the ocean to stop them." Said Ash as he walks toward the beach.

"Ash? How are we going to go there." Asked Misty.

"You guys can get on top of me." Said Gyarados.

"Lets go." Said Dawn as she got on top of Gyarados.

"Piplup! Piplup." Said Piplup.

Ash got onto Gyarados and May and Misty followed soon after. Gyarados begins to swim southeast.

"So how are we going to lure them out?" asked May.

"I don't know." Said Dawn.

"Piplup Piplup." Said Piplup as he beat his chest.

"Oh. You are going to lure them out for us?" asked Dawn.

"Piplup~" Said Piplup.

"Right. Since Piplup is a water alien he can stay inside for a while." Said Gyarados.

"How about us?" asked May.

"We will stay up. When they pop up, I will shock them." Said Ash.

"But what about Gyarados? Electricity is effective with water." Said Misty.

"Piplup, you will have to set them airborne." Said Ash.

"Aye~" said Piplup.

Piplup begins to jump into the water and began descending into the ocean. As he swim lower, he finally spotted the Tentacruels.

"Tente~" said one of the Tentacruel.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" said Piplup.

Piplup raised his fin as a whirlpool begins to form on top of his beak. With all his might, Piplup sends the whirlpool toward the Tentacruels. A few of the Tentacruels were caught and begin to twirl up to the water.

Ash saw the whirlpool forming and the Tentacruels struggle to jump away from the whirlpool. This was the chance Ash was waiting for. He pulled out a lightly brown colored coin and positioned it. With electricity around his arm he flicked the coin toward the Tentacruel. With great speed and electricity directed to the coin, the coin made contact and zapped the Tentacruel. Ash quickly reloads and shot three more coins to the remaining Tentacruels. With Dawn by his side, she fired red beams from her K-Dex and captures the four Tentacruels. May and Misty watches and notified Ash of another whirlpool forming on the right of them. Ash quickly turned around and fired five shots. Ash quickly threw his phone to Dawn as Dawn captures one more with her K-dex. Now using Ash's, Dawn captures the last four there.

"I think that is all of them." Said Ash. He was breathing heavily.

"Ash! What did you do?" asked May.

"These are copper metals and they are conductive to electricity. I just have to shoot them to allow the electricity to continue to make contact. It has a rail gun effect." explained Ash. Ash got back to breathing normally. "I think that's all of them."

"I don't think so." Said Misty as she points toward what was coming toward them.

Right in front of them was something blue.

"What is it?" asked Misty. She squinted her eyes to see if she can get a good look.

Dawn aimed her K-dex as a female voice begins talking.

"Wailord, the float whale from the Whaloh Planet. Probably the biggest alien of the largest planet, they live in large packs called pods and travel around." Said K-Dex.

"They don't look that big." Said Misty.

Ash took Dawn's K-Dex and pressed a few buttons. He shows it to the girls.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Misty. "THAT IS HUGE. What is that tiny dot over there?"

"That is what an average person is compared to the Wailord." Said Ash.

"THAT'S HUGE!" exclaimed May.

"And it is coming this way!" said Dawn.

Piplup resurfaced and jumped onto Gyarados. He shook the water out and looked at everyone.

"Piplup?" said Piplup as he turn his head to his side.

"Waiiiiil~" said a far away Wailord.

A huge cannon of water blasted off of Wailord's mouth as it goes directly toward the group. Gyarados and everyone was hit by the tremendous force and fell into the ocean. Dawn quickly grabbed Piplup as Piplup guides her up to the ocean. May quickly swam up to the ocean and appears a few feet from Dawn.

"Where is Skitty?" asked May.

"Piplup Pip!" said Piplup as he point toward a pink dot.

"Skitty! Come back!" said May as she tries to reach the pink kitten.

"Where is Ash and Misty?" asked Dawn.

Deep in the water, Misty was holding onto Gyarados until she saw a few more Tentacruels coming toward her. She quickly swim between Gyarados and the and tries to defend Gyarados. The Tentacruels shot out purple needles toward Misty direction. The needles impaled her and disappeared after a second. Misty screamed as the pain courses through her. The air escapes her as she begins to drown. Ash quickly kissed Misty and forced some of his air into her. She held onto Ash and began to exchange air. Ash gives thumbs up and began shaking upward. Gyarados knew this signal as a way to get up. Gyarados quickly got under them and began to lift them up. As soon as they reached up, Ash and Misty took in a deep breath of air. Misty begins coughing and Ash knew what to do. He begins to take off the needles the Tentacruels shot at her and begins to examine if she was poisoned. She was ok. Ash turns around to see Wailord coming closer. Ash was out of breath. Suddenly she remembered the other.

"DAWN! MAY! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Ash.

"OVER HERE!" screamed Dawn and May. They quickly swam toward Gyarados and climbed up to see Misty with him.

"Is she Ok?" asked May.

"Yeah. There was not a lot of poison so she will live." Said Ash. "Where is Skitty?"

"She was swimming toward the Wai-" said May as the Wailord begins to charge up a orange white ball.

Ash quickly looked at what was happening and quickly held onto all of them.

Wailord shot off the orange white beam toward them. Gyarados was breathing heavily and couldn't take another shot. Ash can't protect everyone and was completely defenseless to the attack. The beam came closer and closer.

"Protect!" screamed Gyarados. A green sphere enveloped Gyarados and everyone as the beam hit the shield.

"What…happened?" asked May.

"Gyarados is protecting us. He is using protect." Said Ash. The sphere subsided as soon as the beam stopped. "Gyarados are you all right?"

"Yeah. That girl defended me. It is time I help her." Said Gyarados.

"We can't capture anymore of them." Said Ash. "Both of our devices are full."

"Not all." Said Misty weakly. She hands her device toward Ash. "Use it."

"I can't. The first alien will be registered as your partner." Said Ash.

"Let me be the partner." Said Gyarados.

"What?" said Dawn and May.

"I will help protect this world and her." Said Gyarados.

"Ok." Said Ash. "Guys hold onto me for a few minutes."

Everyone held onto Ash and prepared to get onto the water again. Ash held onto Misty and aimed her K-Dex toward Gyarados. He pressed a button and the red beam shot to Gyarados enveloping him. After a few seconds, he was inside the K-Dex. Ash quickly rematerialized him out of the K-Dex and looked at Gyarados. Through the K-Dex help, Gyarados was back to full health. Ash quickly swam to Gyarados and climbed up.

"What?" said Gyarados. "I feel better."

"It is because this fully healed you." Said Ash as he lift up Misty's K-Dex.

"Thank you." Said Gyarados.

Gyarados looked at the upcoming Wailord. On top of him was a pink dot.

"It's Skitty." Said May.

"Is it friend or foe?" asked Dawn.

"Foe. That there is the head boss of the Tentacruel Mafia." Explained Gyarados.

"Then Skitty is…" said May.

Wailord finally got up to them. He was towering over Gyarados and looking at them.

"My girlfriend." Said Wailord.

Everyone looked at Skitty with wide eyed as they could not see why such a huge alien like Wailord would have a small alien like Skitty as a girlfriend. May begins to feel something coming up as she pictures Skitty with Wailord. Dawn looked at Wailord with disgust but then begins to laugh.

"You are kidding right?" asked Dawn.

"No." said Wailord. Dawn stopped laughing.

"And we have been going out for 3 years nya~." Said Skitty.

"Nya?" said Ash as one of his eyebrow raised.

"It's just a habit I do nya~" said Skitty.

"So…you are the person that disrupted my Oil Company?" said Wailord.

"Your oil company. You are stealing oil." Said Dawn. "Look what you already did to the ecosystem."

"I don't care. I am getting rich with all these oil exports." Said Wailord.

"Wait…I don't see why a whale need money." Said Ash.

"Money? We don't need those. We just want the oil so we can feast on it for years to come." Said Wailord.

"Yeah! The oil is a delicacy nya~" said Skitty.

"We know." Said Ash. He begins to massage his head. "Then that means…"

"Yeah. Skitty was a trap to lead you to us." Said Wailord.

"I was to lure you near the duck pond to get Gyarados so you guys will accidently drown here." said Skitty.

"It would have worked if your Piplup haven't interfered." Said Wailord.

"Well too bad! I did." Said Piplup as he sticked out his tongue.

"So we will have to stop you now." Said Wailord.

"No." said Ash. "We are going to stop you."

"How?" asked Wailord.

"We have your goons." Said Dawn as she held her K-Dex.

"I can get more." Said Wailord. Wailord splashed the ocean and a pair of Tentacruel appeared. "So you were able to capture most of them."

Ash quickly shot two more coins at them and aimed Misty's phone at the two. The two were sent into Misty's phone.

"Make that all of them" said Ash. "So you two are the only ones left?"

"You are under arrest for invading a level 5 planet and for stealing." Said Gyarados.

"And who said we will be going with you nya~" said Skitty.

Ash stood up. He parted his legs in shoulder length and breath in. He clapped his hands together and slowly parted the hand. Electricity were gathering around Ash. A ball begins to form in front of Ash. Dawn and May watched as the ball begins to create noises.

"What do you think you are doing?" screamed Wailord as he watches the light.

"Voltteccer!" said Ash. He pushed the ball out and the ball flew out passing Gyarados.

The ball begins to change shape as a large rat with a lightning tail running on water begins to form out of it. The electricity begin to form out a screech as it came closer toward the Wailord.

"Is that Pikachu?" asked Dawn.

"Ash! Ash are you ok?" asked May as Ash dropped down to May's lap.

"I have used too much electric attacks today." Said Ash. "Hopefully this last one will finally end it." Ash hands the K-Dex toward May. "Capture them when it hits."

"Don't worry." Said May. "I will."

The lightning Pikachu begins to run toward Wailord as it skimmed around the water. _PI-KA~_. There was a huge explosion as May aimed Misty's K-Dex and captures them.

"AHHHHHH NYA~" screamed Skitty.

The explosion cleared as Dawn and May watch in horror as they see Wailord still floating there.

"What! I thought I captured both of you." Said May.

"I had a decoy." Said Wailord.

May quickly looked at the device and sees a Skitty icon.

"You sacrificed your girlfriend to not get captured!" screamed May.

"I can get a better one. She was too clingy." Said Wailord.

"Ugh!" grunted May. "Men are horrible!"

"Well… looks like I will be going now." Said Wailord.

"Not so fast." Said Gyarados as an orange and white ball begins to develop from Gyarados's mouth. "You forgot your goodbye present."

Gyarados begins to swim closer toward Wailord and let out all the energy trapped in his mouth. The orange and white beam hit Wailord dead on as he screamed in pain. May aimed the phone at Wailord and materializes him into the phone.

"We are done." Said May. She looked at the sleeping Ash.

May looked at Dawn as she held onto Piplup.

"We did it. We did it." Chanted Dawn as she lift Piplup into the air.

May grabbed Dawn's device and Ash's phone. She texted Pikachu and waited to be teleported back to Ash's pool. There was an invisible force as the group was sent back into the pool. May looked around and saw the patio on the side. She drags Ash and put him down to rest. Dawn, with a little help from May, helped Misty on the other side. Pikachu came running by with his paw in front of him. May dropped down and gives Ash's phone, Dawn's and Misty's mobile. Pikachu begin looking around and looked back at May.

"Skitty was one of the bad guys this time." Said May.

"Pika." Said Pikachu as he used his other hand to pat May's knee. He quickly ran back to the computer and hooked the devices and sent them to the police.

May suddenly notice everyone was still wet and decided to change. She grabbed Dawn and passed by Gyarados, who was in the water resting. When Dawn and May came into the room, they changed into some solid color shirts and some sweats as May grabbed Dawn's and her wet clothes and brought it to the dryer. They got back to Ash's room and passed the pool. Ash has already disappeared and Misty was wearing a robe.

"Where is Ash?" asked Dawn.

"He went inside and decide to change into something dry." Said Misty. "Can I get some spare clothes?"

"Sure. Come on." Said May.

They walked back to May's room and Misty changed into some solid color shirt and a sweatpants. May grabbed Misty's clothes and went to the laundry room to clean and dry the cloth.

When everything was done, they walked back to the pool to see Ash sitting on the patio drinking orange juice. Ash looked at them and gave them the sign to sit with him.

"Misty." Said Ash as he looked at Misty. "Gyarados would like to thank you again for protecting him."

"It's ok." Said Misty as she looked at Gyarados.

"Just in case, I will have to give you a vaccine just in case." Said Ash. Ash held the needle in front of Misty.

Misty looked at the huge needle and begin to shiver. The needle had a diameter of an inch but was six inch tall. The clear liquid was filled to the top.

"You are joking about the size right?" asked Misty while laughing weakly.

"Nope." Said Ash.

Misty begins to run away until Dawn and May restrained her down on the chair.

"No! DON'T GIVE ME A SHOT! I HATE SHOTS!" screamed Misty. She was kicking and shoving trying to escape.

"Misty. This is in case you don't get poison." Said May.

"It will only hurt a little bit." Said Dawn.

"YEAH BUT THAT NEEDLE IS HUGE!" screamed Misty.

May gave Dawn a nod and held onto Misty's arm. Dawn kneeled down and held onto her legs. Ash edged closer and cleaned the area with a cotton dipped in alcohol. He then aimed the needle to Misty's proximal area. Misty begins to scream as the needle pierced her flesh.

"I REALLY HATE YOU GUYS YOU KNOW! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FRIENDS!" screamed Misty.

"But we are your best friends." Said May.

"And we want you to be ok." Said Dawn.

Ash begins injecting the vaccine and after a few yelling from Misty, the shot was over.

"I really hate you guys." Said Misty as she rubs her limp right arm. "Worst friends ever."

"Aww you are just saying that now." Said Dawn.

"It didn't hurt that bad." Said May.

"Yes it did." Said Misty.

"I forgot to mention." Interrupted Ash as he recycled the needle. "Gyarados will be partnering up with you Misty."

Misty looked at Ash with confusion and then looked at Gyarados. Gyarados gave a nod and begin to swim again.

"How am I going to keep him?" asked Misty. "How am I going to feed him?"

"Don't worry, he can stay in the K-Dex. The K-Dex also feeds the alien inside." Explained Ash. "For now… get out of my room! I have to finish up with May's dad's stuff."

"Fine." Said the girls as they walked out.

They grabbed their K-Dex from the table and began to walk out. Dawn brought Piplup out and lift him up to go downstairs. Misty shot her K-Dex at Gyarados and brought him back in. May was the last one to exit and felt left out with Dawn and Misty having their aliens. She went over and grabbed Pikachu and walk downstairs. It was already 6:24pm. They have been gone for 4 hours.


	8. Chapter 8: Endless Eight

If you do not enjoy Guyxguy scenes, please skip this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Endless Eight

* * *

Drew was walking toward his locker until he notice May acting strange; looking side to side and slipping something pink into his locker. Her cheeks flared red while her arms begin to fidget around as she turns toward Drew.

"What are you doing?" asked Drew curiously.

"D-d-d-Drew. What are you doing here?" asked May as she forced a smile on her face.

"I should ask you the same question." Said Drew as he folds his arm around his chest.

"I-i-i-I" stuttered May. She turn around and begins running the other direction.

Drew stood there and quickly opened his locker to notice a letter inside. He looked at it and begins to feel his heart explode from his chest. He turns the pink envelope around and opens the envelope. There was a paper with five words: Meet at school rooftop afterschool.

Drew smirked and whistled a happy tune walking toward the cafeteria to get his lunch. Drew continues to smile and after the final bell rang, he walked toward his locker to grab his textbook to bring home. He turns around and begins to walk up the stairs toward the rooftop. When he finally got to the meeting point, his heart skipped a beat to see May standing there as she look down the courtyard.

"You wanted to meet me?" asked Drew.

"Y-y-Yeah." Stuttered May. She turn around with her hand close to her chest.

A wind blew by as she say three important words: I love you. Drew begin to feel his heart exploding with joy as his stomach make summersaults. May ran toward Drew and grabbed him by the collar; her lips meet his as he begins to feel her soft, pink lips pushing against his. He begins to wrap his arms around her waist. _I win._ He begins to pour his feelings into the kiss until he felt something weird. He feels around and notice how wide May's waist were, how her hair did not smell like the fragrant she always have. Let alone how rigid and strong her arms were. Drew wanted to stop the kiss and open his eyes but his inner feelings could not do it. When the lips part, Drew opened his eyes. There, right in front of him was a male with scars on his cheek and untamable raven colored hair. It was Ash!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Drew as he bolted up from his bed. He breathed deeply and quickly as he tries to calm himself down. He begins to feel something pulsing. His pants was not that wet but as he lift his blanket, a weird smell escaped from his pants.

* * *

Brock sat across from Ash and Drew as they continue to eat their lunch. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Brock turns around to see Holly, a junior behind him. Brock quickly bolted up and clasps his hands onto hers.

"Oooooooooh! Holly! My how you look magnificent in that school uniform." Complimented Brock.

"Thank you Brock." Said Holly as she begin to blush uncontrollably. "I was wondering if you want to go watch a movie afterschool."

"Ooooooooooh!" Squealed Brock as he turns around to give a thumb up to Ash. Ash, confused, gave the same gesture to Brock. Dawn, May and Misty stood there flabbergasted. Brock turned around and said "Certainly! I will meet you in front."

"Hey! You better not take Brock all by yourself!" said a red haired student.

Brock quickly turns around to see Solidad, a senior, standing there. She was standing there with her hands on her waist. Brock looked in amazement as she came closer and grabbed his hands.

"Please, come with me to the senior dance." Said Solidad.

"Oooooooooooh!" squealed Brock. He looked at her with tears running down his eyes. "I would love too."

"Hey! I saw him first!" said Holly as she grabbed Brock away from Solidad.

"No!" screamed Solidad as she grabbed Brock to her side. "I loved him the longest!"

"Please! Lets get married in a white tent dressed like the characters in these book." Said Holly as she pulls out _A Hero is Never Forgotten._

"Ooooooh! I read that book!" squealed May. "It had the best ending and all the characters are described wonderfully. Especially that dark user that likes the coordinator."

"Really?" asked Dawn as she raised an eyebrow. "I thought the blunette in the story was rather young to have child."

"No!" said Misty as she begin to join in this debate. "The red head should have went with that-"

"Enough!" screamed another voice. "I love him the longest!"

Everyone turned around to see Giselle, a senior standing there. She had a serious face on with her hands folded on her chest.

"Wow, she looks pretty." Said Ash as he looks at her. His cheek was resting at his hand as he continues to stare at Giselle dreamily.

"What are you talking about!" screamed Dawn, May and Misty. "She treats everyone like dirt."

"Well at least she is not like other girls that treats people bad and look even worst." Commented Ash as he feels three impacts on the superior of his head. "What was that for?"

Dawn, May and Misty looked away in disgust as they slammed their food on the table.

"Ooooooooooooh!" screamed Brock. "Wait. This has to be a dream. Ok Naru Narusegawa! Hit me with your best shot!"

Naru Narusegawa charged her fist into Brock's temple as Brock screamed in pain.

"Ughhhhhhh!" said Brock as he looked around his room. Croagunk was on top of him with his hands still glowing. "It was a dream." Brock sighed and fell down to his pillow and begins to sleep again.

* * *

Max looked at Ash. _Maybe I should ask Brock these questions, not Ash. Then again, Ash looks like he can help with this problem. Maybe Ash would be able to help._ Max begins to eat breakfast and looked at Ash from time to time eating his cereal.

"Hey Ash?" asked Max.

"Yeah?" answered Ash as he pours himself another bowl of cereal.

"Do you have any girl problems?"

"No. Not really. Why?" Ash takes in a spoonful of cereal.

"Well, I kind of like this girl in my school. Her name is Vivi and she is really nice and all…" Max begins to blush. "But I don't know how to ask her out."

"You should ask your sister these. She probably handled many of these asking out stuff and more experienced then me." Ash eats another mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah but May will make fun of me though." Max began to fidget around as the thought pass his mind.

"Well…I can try and give you an example." Ash said as May walked down from the stairs.

"Hi guys." Greeted May as she sat down. "What are you guys doing?"

"May?" asked Ash. "Will you marry me?"

Max sat there in shock as his mouth opened up to what Ash said. May on the other hand, blushed heavily and couldn't keep eye contact with Ash, who was staring at her. May begins to fidget around her seat and looked at Ash.

"I do." Said May. She was redder then ever.

"Whaaaaaaat?" screamed Max "Ash! I didn't mean it that way." He looked at what was in front of him. Ash and May paused in time as Max pinches himself to see if he was dreaming.

Max open his eyes to see a white wedding hall with Ash and May in the middle. Ash was wearing a black tuxedo with Pikachu on his side in a Pikachu tuxedo. May was in a beautiful wedding dress. Max was sitting next to Norman and Caroline.

"My little girl has become a beautiful women." Wept Caroline as she continues to blow her nose.

"Ash will be a wonderful husband." Said Norman as he sat there, trying not to cry. A teardrop fell down from his cheek.

Dawn and Misty were crying their heart out screaming "It should have been me when Max needed girl problems!"

The priest finished the wedding and Ash closed in to kiss May. Max shrieked in horror to the scene and fell off his chair.

When Max opened his eyes, he was in his bedroom. He quickly looked around and pinched himself to see if he was still dreaming. He felt the pinch and he was not dreaming.

"Oh god. That was the worst nightmare ever." Said Max as he rest his head on his pillow.

* * *

Dawn woke up the next morning and was suddenly surprised. She felt someone in her bed with what felt like arms around her waist. Dawn lifts the bed sheets to see Ash sleeping there.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Dawn as she kicks Ash off the bed. "What do you think you are doing in my bed!"

"Sleeping. You broke my bed. Remember." Explained Ash.

"No I didn't. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in May's house?" questioned Dawn.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash as he stood up. "Why would I be your friend's house when I am living here."

"Live here?" asked Dawn as her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I moved in here so your mother can take care of me?" Explained Ash.

"What? So we are taking care of you?" asked Dawn as she lift the cover to hide her bed gown.

"Yeah." Said Ash.

"Then why do you have to be in my room?" asked Dawn.

"It is because you said it was ok. Even your mother allowed the idea." Said Ash.

"What?" said Dawn. "Since when can a guy sleep in my room?"

"Since your mother found out I like men and that you want to chat all night long about who we thought were hot." Said Ash. He begins to undress in front of Dawn.

"What?" screamed Dawn.

_Please let it be a dream. Please let it be a dream. Please let it be a dream. _Dawn pinch herself as her eyes fluttered open. Her room was dark and no Ash was in her room. She looked around and sighed. She went back to bed and sleep.

* * *

"Misty!" Screamed Dawn. "May! Where is Misty?"

"I don't know." Said May. "Do you think that she might have…"

"No way. That can not happen." Said Dawn.

Dawn and May looked for Misty. They were in the ocean and the Wailord was still near them. They begin to worry as it has already passed 20 seconds since they have dropped into the ocean.

"Where can they be?" questioned May.

Misty continues to sink into the water. Her body felt numb from the Tentacruel poison sting. She already felt her life passed by as she sink into the deep water. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her and air entering her mouth. She opens her eyes to see Ash kissing her. Ash stayed there until she was stable and then pushed more air into her. Notifying Gyarados, Ash let goes of Misty and begin to sink down. Gyarados grabbed onto Misty and pushed her up to the surface. As Misty try to see what Ash was doing, she could see Ash's hand raising up to try and touch her but he could not. Not without air. Giving the rest of his air, he saves Misty and ended his. Misty looked down in tear as she watches Ash sink lower and lower. When Gyarados got up to the air, Misty was crying and yelling.

"Misty!" screamed May. "What happened?"

Misty continues to sob as the scene continues to play in her mind. She let out a wail and a scream as words could not describe her sadness.

Dawn looked around and notice Ash still has not gotten out of the water. Fearing what might have happen she begins to cry.

"Misty!" said Dawn. "Don't tell me that Ash sacrificed his life to save you."

Misty nodded and continues to cry nonstop. Her arms were bathe in Misty's tears. Soon, Dawn and May join her, slowly groaning in agony of their lost friend. Continuing to groan from what has happen, Wailord shot another orange white beam.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Misty as she wakes up in front of the TV. She was watching Titanic again and forgot to turn off the TV. Closing the TV, she got up to her room and went to bed.

* * *

Gary sat there for 20 minutes looking across the room at the blond girl reading her book. Her hair was passed her shoulder with a pink ribbon on top of her head. She wore an orange dress with a red shard wrapped around her neck with a blue cloth. He couldn't believe his eyes as he continues to look at her. It was his dream girl, his other half, his….

"Can I help you?" asked the blond headed girl standing in front of him.

"Whuh, huh?" said Gary as the girl surprised him. "Yes?"

"You have been staring at me since I walked in. Care to explain?" asked the girl.

"Uh….yeah…I was wondering what your name is because I think I lost mines in your eyes." Said Drew.

"Aww…Isn't that sweet. My name is Ashley." Said Ashley grinning.

"Ashley….what a wonderful name." said Gary. "My name is Gary."

"Well then Gary, looks like you didn't lose your name at all now did you." Said Ashley. One of her eyebrow was raised high as she continues to look at him.

"Well…looks like I found my name after all." Said Gary. Gary begin to blush uncontrollably and stood up. "Say… want to go to the café?"

"No." said Ashley. She walks away.

"No! Hold on." Said Gary as he ran around the table and grabbed onto the shoulder.

Gary watched in shock as Ashley's hair or rather wig, fall downs to the ground to reveal Ash standing there.

"Ash?" asked Gary.

"Yes." Answered Ash.

Gary felt a little part of his heart die as his dream girl turns out to be Ash in drag. Without questioning, Gary ran out of the room screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gary as he woke up to see his room. He was in his bed all along, dreaming. "Oh god." Gary rested his head on his hands.

* * *

Ash was standing in space as he looked at all eternity. It was dark and no light could be heard. He suddenly felt a little shock and as the shock continue, the pain increased until…

"Ahh!" screamed Ash angrily as he glared at Pikachu who was shocking him.

"Sorry, but it was an emergency." Said Pikachu.

"What do you mean by emergency?" asked Ash.

"Well…to put it simple, there is an alien currently running amuck around people's dreams. So far, all he did was create horrible nightmare for people."

"What kind of alien is it?" Ash got out of bed and walked out of his bedroom.

"Darkrai, the pitch-black alien from the sinnoh constellation."

"Hmmm? Never heard of him. What is he doing inside people's dream?"

"Well…why don't you find out yourself?" Pikachu pointed at the suitcase.

"What's that?" asked Ash as he examines the suitcase.

"Well, that thing will hook your brainwave with another person's brainwave. You will be sharing dreams with someone." Pikachu begins to walk toward the door.

"So…I am going to be using this on…"

"May since she is the next victim."

"How do you know?"

"All the dream so far had you forcefully into their dream."

"And you know that…"

"Max woke up and was fidgeting around. He told me that in his dream, you were married to May. Croagunk called saying that he was acting horny as usual but he also sensed a weird prescence in the room. Piplup also took note of what happened to Dawn and Gyarados to Misty. All of them felt that you were the reason."

"So…I am to go into May's dream and stop all this? How?"

"You drive the Darkrai out."

"How?"

"Don't worry, I will keep in contact with you."

Ash took the brief case and opened his door of his room leading to the halls. He walked straight ahead and took the first door to his right. It reeked of perfume and other stenches. The smell tickled Ash's nose as the sensation increased when he opens the door to see May sleeping. Ash walked in and closed the door. He walked next to May as she cradle her new Macbook Pro she got to replace her broken computer. Ash grabbed a nearby chair and opened the briefcase. Inside were two bracelets that was attached to the briefcase. He pulled on the bracelet and it unrolls out. He grabs May's arm and wrapped one of the bracelet into her small wrist. He grabbed the other and wrapped it around his wrist. He looked at the center to see a button with a sign saying 'Push Me'. He hesitated at first but then pressed the button.

An invisible force grabbed him and threw him into the grass field. Ash stood up to see that he was inside school ground. He look around and sees May staring at something from the distance. Ash walked up to May to see what she was doing.

"Boo!" said Ash as his hands clasp onto May's shoulder.

"What?" screamed May as she flinched.

"It's me…what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Taking some rest. Why?" May looked at Ash.

"Well…I just happen to be here…what do you want to do?"

"Let's walk back to school then." Said May. She stood up and started walking back toward the school.

_This is weird. Can it be that May think that she is not dreaming?_ Ash followed her and walked into the school halls. It was empty inside as Ash looked inside the classrooms. He looked at the cafeteria.

"Where is everyone?" asked May as she looked at the clock. It was 11:39am. With Wednesday written on the bottom. "Is today a day off?"

"No… It can't be because Monday was Labor day." Answered Ash as he examines everything more carefully.

Everything was perfectly remade down to the smallest details. Even May and himself were dressed in the school uniform. Ash and May continue looking around the halls and classrooms to see if anyone were in the school. In the end, no one were inside. Ash walked into the final room joined by May as they look out the window to see it being nighttime already.

"It's nighttime already?" asked May as the lights blink and then everything became dark. "Ahhh!"

May, by instinct, grabbed Ash from the sudden darkness. Ash stood there as May continues to hold onto him. Ash waited for a few minutes until May got her sense back.

"Sorry." Said May. She was blushing wildly but due to the darkness, Ash could not see.

"It's ok. I will look around to find a way to get the electricity back." Said Ash as he begins to walk out.

Ash was a few footsteps ahead of May as she continues to cling onto his shirt elbow forcing him to walk slowly. Ash begins to wonder how Pikachu will keep in contact. Ash watch in shock as blue, 40 feet tall electrical monsters brighten out the courtyard. Ash looked at the monsters and felt that it was Darkrai's doing. He begins to regret going into May's dream.

"What are you looking at Ash?" asked May.

"Huh? You don't see anything?" asked Ash.

"No, why? Is there something outside?" She looked out to see nothing weird or abnormal.

_Can it be that she can't see Darkrai's doing? Or have I gone insane? _Ash shook it off and walked pass the cafeteria. He quickly looked back to the cafeteria where it showed that half of the room was already disintegrating. _This can't be…. the foreign items are slowly being destroyed by May's subconscious. I will need to work fast._ Ash quickens the pace as he walked up to the third floor. The school was slowly disintegrating as particles fly up to the sky. He looked around and began yelling.

"Darkrai! Where are you?" Yelled Ash.

"Ash, who are you talking to?" asked May.

"Darkrai. He has been tormenting our friends. Drew, Brock, Max, Dawn, Misty and Gary. All of them had nightmares or probably the worst dream they will never forget. We need to find Darkrai." Said Ash.

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing as a Darkrai." Said May.

Ash looked at the back of May and quickly pointed at the figure. May turn around to see a shadowed figure appear. White fog excreted from his head as it covers one of its head with a spiky growth around his head. Its body was covered in a raggedy cloak.

"So you arrive" said Darkrai.

"Yeah. How can I help you?" asked Ash.

"It looks like giving your friends nightmares worked to get you out of your little dream world." Said Darkrai. "It was hard to get into your mind.

"Trained to close my mind in case of hypnosis." Said Ash. He grinned a little.

Darkrai forms dark orbs in his hand and threw the orbs at Ash. Ash quickly jumped out of the way grabbing May along the way. May looked at Darkrai with confusion.

"Why do you need Ash?" asked May.

"He will bring the end to worlds." Said Darkrai.

"What? How is that possible?" asked May.

"There is a rumor of a person who will bring down multiple worlds to chaos and destroy them." Said Darkrai.

"That can't be Ash." Defended May.

"It is." Said Darkrai. He charged another dark orb and threw it at Ash.

Ash ran up and held out his hand to redirect the orb to the side.

"How did you redirect the dark pulse." Asked Darkrai.

"May is not the only one dreaming right now." Answered Ash.

Ash sprinted toward Darkrai and threw a punch. The punch phased through Darkrai's body and Ash felt cold as he passed by Darkrai. Darkrai turn around to grab Ash. His hand made contact with Ash as he begin to raise him up.

"You will die here destroyer." Said Darkrai.

Darkrai's hand got into a darker shade as he impales Ash's heart, piercing through the other side. Ash went limp and stopped struggling. May watch in shock as she look at Ash's limp body. Darkrai let goes of the body as the body crashes down. Darkrai looked at it and disappeared.

May ran toward Ash and knelt down to see Ash's body drowning in blood from his chest. His eyes did not have the sparkle as he continues to look at May. May's eyes flooded with water as some ran down her cheek.

"Wake up!" screamed May. "Come on Ash. You have superhuman regeneration! You can't die now! You always do something crazy about now. Wake up!" May shook Ash's body as she looks at the chest wound. It continues to pour blood out and would not seal up. "Wake up!"

May look at Ash in her arm and dropped him to the ground. Her hands were on her eyes, trying to stop the tears coming out of her eyes. May hit something soft as her fist hammers the floor.

"OWWWWWW!" screamed the familiar voice.

"Ash." Exclaimed May. "Your alive."

"Of course." Said Ash. Ash stood up. His chest wound was still spewing blood out.

"Close the wound please…. I can see your lung." Said May as she covers her eyes from the gross sight.

"Fine." Said Ash. A few seconds later, the hole filled up. "Happy?"

"Yes." Sighed May. She wrapped her arms around Ash. "I thought I lost you."

"Well… here I am." Said Ash as he pushes her away.

"How…. How did you manage to survive that." Said May. "When you die in your dream you usually go into some kind of limbo…"

"May… this is not Inception." Said Ash. "And you are not the only one dreaming."

"What do you mean?" asked May.

"Well… in case you haven't notice, you are not the only one dreaming. I am dreaming here too." Said Ash.

"What do you mean?"

"You are still dreaming right here, right now. It is just that other then your dream, it is also Darkrai's." explained Ash. "Its kind of like a band. Darkrai is playing the drums, I am playing the guitar and you are the vocal. Everything is planned out."

May stood there still confuse. She shook her head to get back to topic.

"Then what about those things?" May asked as she points at the blue electricity monsters.

"What? You can see it now?" asked Ash.

"Yeah…why? Are you seeing them too?" asked May.

"I have been seeing them. They were what I was trying to explain." Said Ash.

Ash looked at where they are at now. They are still standing on school ground but everything was pitch black. All that was left was the little platform Ash and May were standing on.

"So how are we suppose to stop it?" asked May as she edge closer. Their little platform was slowly decreasing in size.

"We have to do something." Said Ash.

As if on que, Ash felt something heavy in his pocket. He quickly shoveled around his pocket to find his phone. He looked at it and notice there was a text: _Sleeping Beauty._

Ash was confused at what the two words mean. He knew that in the movie, the male kiss the girl to wake her u….

"Your kidding me. Not again." Said Ash.

"Ash what is it?" asked May. She edged closer as platform pieces break off.

"May…" said Ash as he placed his shoulders on May's shoulder.

Ash whisper something only May could hear. May's eye widen when she hears the word escaping his mouth. He edge closer and press his lips on May. May accepted the embrace as the platform crack and Ash and May fall to their death.

May's eyes flicker to life to see her ceiling. She was in her room as the morning sun beat from the window. She sat up to see Ash's head resting on her. Ash was slowly snoring as May's hand came closer to Ash's face until she felt something wet on her chest. May look down to see drool marks on her chest. Ash's drool already soaked through her shirt and her bra. Anger enveloped May as she knocks Ash down on the ground.

There was a huge crash and a scream as Ash stood up from where he is. The bracelet linking him to May was already taken away. Ash stood there to see an angry May with her chest soaked. May pointed at the door and jabbed that direction.

Ash walked toward the door and quickly looked at the clock. It was 7:05. Max is probably in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Opening the door quietly, he slipped out of May's room and entered his room. He looked around to see Pikachu sleeping peacefully. He knelt down and poked Pikachu cheek. Pikachu twitched and opened his eyes.

"How was sleeping with May?" asked Pikachu. A grin grew from his face.

"You…" said Ash "are going to regret pulling that little stunt there."

"Hmmm and how will I pay?" answered Pikachu grinning.

"No ketchup for a week." Said Ash. This time Ash was grinning.

"You are evil!" exclaimed Pikachu. He bolted up as he begins running for his ketchup supplies.

"So…were you able to capture Darkrai?" asked Ash. He walked toward his closet.

"Yeah. I walked in to keep an eye on you two. He popped up less then an hour ago." Said Pikachu.

"And you didn't wake me up?" asked Ash.

"Nah. You needed the sleep." Answered Pikachu.

"Oh. Well I got a good wake up call." Said Ash as he showed the lump on the back of his head. "I am never going in another person's dream again."

"Don't need to. The machine you used to get inside May's broke when Darkrai appeared. It is unfixable now." Explained Pikachu.

"Well then, that sounds like good news then." Said Ash. Ash walked out, now changed into his school uniform and walked out of his room.

Ash walked downstairs to see Max eating his breakfast. H walked toward the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and pours some milk in it. He walked toward Max and sat across from him. He pours some cereal into the bowl of milk and begins eating.

"Hey Ash?" asked Max.

"Yeah?" answered Ash. He begins to eat his cereal.

"Do you have any girl problems?"

"No. Not really. Why?" Ash takes in a spoonful of cereal.

"Well, I kind of like this girl in my school. Her name is Vivi and she is really nice and all…" Max begins to blush. "But I don't know how to ask her out."

"You should ask your sister these. She probably handled many of these asking out stuff and more experienced then me." Ash eats another mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah but May will make fun of me though." Max began to fidget around as the thought pass his mind.

"Well…I can try and give you an exa-" said Ash. May begin to walk downstairs.

"Woah déjà vu…" said Max.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Nevermind. Forget what I said." Said Max. He quickens his pace on eating his breakfast.

"Ok then." Said Ash.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked May.

"We were talking about…" Ash looked at Max then back to May. "Guy stuff."

"Yeah. Nothing you girls can handle." Said Max.

"Oh… and what might that be? Being kissed by a guy?" said May. She crossed her arm around her chest. "Cross-dressing? Going to a wedding? Drowning? Or…"

"Ok…that's enough." Said Max.

"Yeah. I don't think I plan on cross-dressing ever." Said Ash. He finish his breakfast and walked up to his room.

May walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and milk. She walked toward the dining table and sat down. She pour some milk and grabbed the cereal box. May shook it and peered into the box. It was empty.

"ASH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO EAT ALL THE CEREAL!" screamed May. May looked at the other cereals. "And why does it have to be my favorite cereal." She place the box down and grabbed another cereal.


	9. Chapter 9: Red Versus Red

Chapter Nine: Red versus Red.

* * *

"LADIES…. AND GENTLEMENS." Screamed the figure up in the tower. "It's SHOW TIME!" The figure raised his right hand and points toward the heaven. His index finger brushed on his top hat's brim and jump to descend to the ground.

* * *

"After 14 years, the gentleman thief Red Phantom will re-enter from the heavens." Announced the News reporter. "Tonight, at 8 o clock sharp, Red Phantom will be taking this treasure: the Fire Sphere in the Museum of Modern Science." The sphere appeared as the flame flicker inside the clear sphere. "Now, the question is; who is this Red Phantom? Red Phantom began stealing valuable items over 20 years ago and stopped just 10 years ago. Some thought he died while some said there was no treasure worth stealing. Many of these treasures he stole includes; the Never-Melting ice which never melts even if it was being scorch by the hottest thing, the Hard stone that is said to be harder then diamonds and able to break anything and the Griseous Orb that is rumored to give off paranormal activities. However, what makes Red Phantom stand out from regular thieves is that he always gives notes to the police about where and when the next heist is going to be and he always slips away at the dead of the night. Another weird thing is that the stolen items will be mysteriously found six months after being stolen. We will have police surround the museum and everything shall be planned by our famous Red Phantom inspector; Inspector Looker." The screen flashed to a middle-age male with brown eyes and black hair. He had a serious face as his overcoat flapped along the wind. "Will he once again steal the Fire sphere? We will find out tonight at the 10 o clock news." The TV was closed.

"Hey I was watching that." Exclaimed Dawn as she tries to grab the remote.

"Well we already know where it is and when it is." Said May as she held the remote high and out of Dawn's reach.

"Yeah. We can go tonight anyways." Said Misty. She was eating some popcorn.

"Fine." Said Dawn. She lifts Piplup up and began petting him.

"So you guys are Red Phantoms fans?" asked Ash. He was sitting on the chair.

"Yes. My dad told me about him when I was small." Said May.

"My mom too." Said Dawn and Misty.

"Then everything the news reporter said is true? Leaving notes on when and where he will steal the treasure?" asked Ash.

"Yes." Said the girls.

"Hmm interesting." Said Ash.

"Hey Ash? Can I speak to you for a few seconds?" asked Norman as he walked down the stairs.

"Sure" said Ash as he walked up following Norman to his study. "What is it?"

"Well, I need you to assist Inspector Looker tonight." Said Norman.

"What? Why?" asked Ash.

"Well… we recommended you to help and you haven't really…" said Norman as he tries to drop hints to Ash.

"Oh. Right… I see what you mean." Said Ash. "I will go there then."

After everyone ate dinner, Dawn and May got a ride from one of Misty's sister, who also happens to be Red Phantom Fans, to the Museum of Modern Science. Ash walked toward his room and opened the door. Pikachu was on the computer as Ash looks at what he was doing.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ash.

"Just looking around." Said Pikachu. "Hmm?"

"What is it Pikachu." Said Ash as he looked at the screen. In front of the screen was the Fire Sphere. "Oh…it's just the Fire Sphere. What's the matter? Have you seen it before?"

"No, I don't think so." Said Pikachu. He closed the tab and jumped out of the chair. "Hey, shouldn't you be at the Museum to help?

"Yeah, they are sending a police car to get me." Said Ash.

"Oh. So what did you do? Rape? Assaulted Dawn, May and Misty? Or are you going for-." Said Pikachu.

"No. No and No." said Ash as he walked out of the door.

Ash walk downstairs as police lights flashed in front of the living room. Caroline and Max stood there to see what was going on. The police car was parked at their driveway. Ash opened the door then closed to it to walk toward the police car.

"Hello, you must be Ash?" asked the policewomen.

"Yes." Said Ash. "You are…?"

"Officer Jenny." Said Officer Jenny.

"Oh, hello again Officer Jenny." Said Ash as he remembers the mall heist a few weeks ago.

"You know me?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Yeah. I was at the mall heist a few weeks ago." Said Ash.

"Oh. That was my Cousin Jenny you met." Said Officer Jenny.

"So…there is more of you?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. Any ways, we better get going." Said Officer Jenny as she opens the front door for Ash.

"Wow. First time being in a cop car." Said Ash. He walked in to see the computer showing the direction to May's house and then a course for the Museum of Modern Science.

Officer Jenny pressed a button and the siren begins to wail as Officer Jenny back up and speed toward the Museum of Modern Science. It went from a 30 minutes drive to a 15 minutes speed chase with the siren on. Everyone was huddling around the Museum chanting Red Phantom's name.

When Officer Jenny found a good parking spot, Ash opened the door and stepped out of the car. Ash was soon escorted to the hotel as fan girls continue to scream for Red Phantom.

"RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED!" chanted the girls.

"Hey, isn't that Ash?" asked Dawn as she pointed at Ash being escorted into the museum.

"Yeah." Said Misty.

"What is he doing here?" asked May.

"RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! RED!" chanted the girls.

Ash walked toward the museum as he looks at the red roof. He enters the main door and led to a room and right in the middle stood Inspector Looker. Officers were around the room looking at security camera posted everywhere.

"Hello, you must be Ash. Norman told me you would be great help to catch Red tonight." Said Inspector Looker. He held out his hand and waited for a handshake.

"Hello, Inspector Looker. It will be a pleasure to work for you." Said Ash as he grabbed Inspector's looker's hand.

"Please, just call me Looker." Said Inspector Looker.

"Ok then. So... how long have you been hunting down Red Phantom?" asked Ash.

"This will be my second time." Said Inspector Looker.

"What? But he has stolen countless gems and objects." Said Ash. "And this is your second time?"

"By myself." Said Inspector Looker "I use to work with a partner but he retired not long ago. And how do you know?"

"I was given reports on Red Phantom. He started stealing 24 years ago and files said he looked like he is in his mid-thirties. So he would make him older then 50 years old. I wonder why he stopped stealing for 10 years and suddenly decide to start stealing again." Said Ash curiously.

"Maybe the spectators though he really died." Said Inspector Looker.

"Maybe." Pondered Ash. "Speaking of Red Phantom, how are you going to stop him?"

"Let me show you." Said Inspector Looker.

Ash followed Inspector Looker to a hall.

"These halls have a mixture of laser and infrared beams going through." Said Inspector Looker. "Even if he can squeeze through the laser beams, he will not be able to pass through the infrared."

"What about air ducts? Won't that be able to let Red Phantom get in?" asked Ash.

"No because the air ducts are all too small for him to get in." said Inspector Looker as he led Ash into the room with the Fire sphere in the middle. "The Fire Sphere is protected from two inches of shatterproof glass and if he pass that, the glass would activate the sensor underneath it. Sticking a knife won't be able stop the alarm from sounding it."

"Hmm interesting." Said Ash. He examines the glass and looked at the four guards staring away from the Fire Sphere. Ash looked around and noticed a sensor on the roof. "What is that?"

"An ultra sonic motion detector." Said Inspector Looker.

"Everything looks perfect and safe." Said Ash. He checked the clock to see it is still 7:30. "What are we going to do for the next thirty minutes?"

"We are going to double check that everything is prepare. In the last 15 minutes, we will wait for Red." Said Inspector Looker.

Ash left the room to look around the surrounding. He opened the air vent and begins to go inside. _Inspector was right. An adult can't fit in here. _Ash found the other side and got out of the air vents. He begins to look outside to see the fan girls continue to chant Red Phantom's name.

* * *

Dawn, May and Misty looked up as they watch Ash looking down at them.

"Why is he inside there?" asked May.

"Yeah. Is this one of his weird jobs your dad ordered him to do?" asked Misty.

"I don't know." Said May. "But I wish I was with him right now."

"Yeah and everyone else." Said Dawn. "Do you think he is going to catch Red Phantom tonight?"

"We will have to find out." Said May.

A few helicopters buzzed by with their lights aiming at the Museum. Ash looked up to see a bright light flashing on him.

"Ash, you need to come in now. In about 15 minutes, Red Phantom will appear." Said Officer Jenny.

"Oh. Ok then." Said Ash. He turned around and walked into the inspector's room.

Ash examine the screens, everyone was walking around as they guard the museum. _I wonder how Red Phantom will be able to get this treasure. Over twenty years passed and technology has improved. Maybe he will get catch tonight._

_

* * *

_

"Hmm? Twenty guards on the outside and forty guards on the inside. This will be a challenge but I can handle it." Said the figure. He stood up and removed the binoculars. _Just like training... _He jumps and begins to fall down. His cape was fluttering to the air current until it begins to shape up to a pair of wings to glide the figure toward the museum.

"Hey! What is that up in the sky?" screamed a fan girl.

"Is it a bird?" asked a fan girl.

"No, it's too big to be a bird." Said another fan girl.

"It's Kaito Kid!" screamed another girl.

"Yeah right. Kaito kid have a hand glider and his tuxedo is white not red." Said a young boy probably 7 years of age with big, thick glasses.

"Yeah right kid." Said one of the fan girls. "Go back home. Isn't it pass your bed time little boy."

"Hey, I am not a kid! I am-" said the little boy.

"Conan! Conan? Where are you?" asked a young woman.

"Oh. Sorry Ran." Said Conan as he ran back to the girl who was shouting his name.

May looked at the little child and noticed his school cloth. He was wearing a blue school uniform with a red bow tie. She looked at the girl. She looked older than May with her long brown hair. _Is she a junior or senior?_

"May?" asked Dawn. "Are you ok?"

"What?" asked May as she looked at Dawn. "Oh. I am fine." May forced a smile to calm Dawn. May looked back to the museum as the figure lands on the roof.

* * *

"WHAT? Red is inside already?" exclaimed Inspector Looker.

"He has about ten minutes to get the treasure." Said Ash. He looked at the screens to see no Red Phantom anywhere. _Where? Where can he be?_

"Sir, I think Red Phantom is inside the air ducts?" said a voice from the walkie-talkie.

"What do you mean?" asked Inspector Looker. "He is a thief in his 50's. How can he possibly fit into the air vents?"

"Is there an air vent near you?" asked Ash. He took the walkie-talkie from Inspector Looker and planted himself down to a computer. Typing quickly, he was able to get the layout of the air ventilation of the museum. "Where are you?"

"I am currently inside second floor." Said the walkie-talkie.

"That is too far." Said Ash. "Ok listen up, all of you. You will be taking my orders for a few minutes." Ash put both of his hands on the table and connected his hands together and rested his chin on the hands._ He came from the roof and the Fire sphere is in the first floor… That means…_ "I need a fourth floor person to quickly go to the bathroom between the Space and Time part of the museum"

"I am near that place." Said another voice from the walkie-talkie.

"Enter the bathroom and go the middle stall." Said Ash. "There will be an air vent on top."

Taking Ash's order, the policemen walked up to the bathroom between the Space and Time and went inside. Walking to the stalls, he found the middle stall and looked up. The vent guards dropped down to the ground as Red Phantom dropped down. "R-r-r-RED PHANTOM SPOTTED IN THE MALES BATHROOM BETWEEN THE FORTH FLOOR!" screeched the policeman to the walkie-talkie.

"What?" screamed Inspector Looker. "How did you know he was going to be inside that bathroom?"

"Red Phantom entered from the top of the building. The Museum was so well guarded, the top was the weakest point with all those helicopters up there." Explained Ash.

"We have a dozen helicopters up there. How could he slip through that?" questioned Inspector Looker.

"The rooftop is red, Red Phantom is able to blend in and enter from that." Explained Ash.

"Oh no!" said Inspector Looker. "I was careless about the outside and too focus on the inside."

"Don't worry, we will trap him on the inside." Said Ash.

* * *

"What! I got caught already?" said Red Phantom. He stood up and looked at the policemen.

"Hold it right there Red." Said the Policemen.

Red Phantom slowly raised his hands to reveal his palms. His face slowly morphed into a grin as gas escaped from his wrist creating a fog around the bathroom. Using the fog as the distraction, he pass pushed the police officer out of his way and ran out of the bathroom.

"Agh!" grunted the policeman. "Red Phantom escaped the bathroom!"

"Fourth floor team, surround the stairs. Some of you will need to enter the elevator if he chose to enter the elevator. Red Phantom will most likely run to those directions." Exclaimed Inspector Looker's voice as he takes the walkie-talkie from Ash.

* * *

Policemen surrounded the stairs and entered the elevators just as Inspector Looker's ordered. Ash sat there and rested his head on his hands again. _That will do for now… but how could a thief in it's mid fifties crawl around the air ducts._

"Ash. Don't worry. I got this." Said Inspector

"Sure." Said Ash as he continues to look at the diagram of the museum.

_Other then the air vent in the bathroom, there are 23 other air vents in the fourth floor with the closest one being the Space part of the museum. That air vent will only stay at the fourth floor though… Hmm? There is one air vent that leads to the third floor planetary exhibit…don't tell me…._

"Inspector Looker… if you were a thief, how would you get to the next floor?" asked Ash as he turns the chair around to face him.

"I would use the stairs or elevator." Said Inspector Looker.

"But that is just you…" said Ash.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Inspector Looker.

"He is going to go the third floor using air vents." Conclude Ash.

"He is a mid fifty year old thief! He can't fit in there." Exclaimed Inspector Looker.

"And that was exactly how he got in." said Ash.

"Where is the vent that connects the fourth floor to the third floor?" asked Inspector Looker.

"Janitor closet." Said Ash.

"Ok! I need some people, preferably small that can enter the air duct inside the janitor closet." Ordered Inspector Looker. "We will capture Red Phantom inside the air ducts."

"Yes sir." Wailed the walkie-talkie.

"Ash. Where does the air duct leads to?" asked Inspector Looker.

"Girls bathroom of the first floor. It is only a few rooms away from the Fire Sphere." Said Ash.

"We have three more minutes. Hurry and surround the girls bathrooms." Ordered Inspector Looker. "What are you doing?"

"I am going somewhere for a while. Don't worry. I will be back." Said Ash. Ash walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_Hehehehe…They won't be able to catch me now. They are all too big to get in here. Just a few more minutes until I get my hand on the…what the…_

"We found Red Phantom!" said a policeman.

"What?" exclaimed Red Phantom.

"He is still inside the air ducts. We will force him to exit." Said the policeman.

_No way! How can they find me inside the air duct? Agh! I better hurry up and get out of here. Let see…. If I remember correctly, the next left will lead me to the lowest floor…Maybe I can get the treasure by going under it. It's worth a shot._

Red Phantom pressed a button on his belt and gas erupted from it. The policeman could not see what happen and continues to follow Red Phantom. When the gas lightens up, Red Phantom was out of site.

* * *

"Sir!" exclaimed the Policeman. "I lost sight of Red Phantom.

"What!" exclaimed Inspector Looker's voice. "Look for him."

"Yes Sir." Said the policeman.

* * *

An air vent begins to shake and drops down to the ground. Red Phantom jumps down to see that he has enter the lowest floor where all equipments are store. He begins to look around and found the mark of where the treasure is being secured on top. Red Phantom pulled out a pen and aimed the pen on top. The laser flashed and begins to cut the roof of the room. After a few seconds, the hole Red Phantom cut, dropped down to the ground. Red Phantom quickly climbed up to see that he is inside the hall leading to the Fire Sphere. Grinning, he wrapped himself around with his cape and begins to walk toward the room with the Fire sphere.

* * *

"Sir…I think you should look at this." Said a policewoman.

"What is it?" asked Inspector Looker as he looked at the screen.

Red Phantom is seen walking casually with his cape wrapped around.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Inspector Looker.

"The infrared and lasers are still active sir but it looks like the cape is doing something to the equipments." Explained the policewoman.

"What?" exclaimed Inspector Looker.

Inspector Looker watches in defeat as he sees Red Phantom comes closer to the door. Red Phantom hesitated in the front door as Inspector's face slowly turns from a sign of defeat to victory.

"You won't be able to get pass that." Said Inspector Looker. "That door needs a fingerprint, voice recognition and the code."

"Really sir?" asked the policewoman.

"Yes. I made sure to install that myself and only I can open it." Said Inspector Looker. "If he makes a single mistake, the door will activate a lock-down.

* * *

Red Phantom looked at the lock on the door. _Oh? Inspector must have gone all out to do this to me. _Red Phantom punched in the code and the green light flashed. _One down. Two more too go._ He took out his gloved hands and a small box. He opens the box to reveal a little gel like substance submerged in liquid. He lifts it up and places it on his thumb. Red Phantom place the thumb on the scanner and another green light flashed up. _Two down. One more too go. _He places the substance back into the box and pocket the item. Clearing his voice he begin to speak.

"Inspector Looker." Said the Inspector Looker's voice coming out of Red Phantom.

The third light flashed open and swung open to reveal the treasure he has been looking for.

* * *

"What! He got in. How?" questioned Inspector Looker.

"Sir, It is almost 8:00. He is going to get it." Said a policewoman.

"No he will not. There is still one more obstacle he can't beat." Said Inspector Looker.

* * *

Red Phantom walked into the room that has the Fire Sphere in place. He walked in and stopped. He examines the area and notices the ultra sonic motion detector._ Hmmm…an ultra-sonic… didn't Inspector watch Mythbusters? _He lifts his cape up and created a little wall between him and the ultra sound. He walks toward the table and slowly dropped it down. Slowly, he went into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. Using it, he places the item over the ultra sonic and begins to crack the two inches of shatterproof glass. He reach into the box and grab the fire orb.

* * *

"Sir. He got the Fire Sphere." Said the shocked policewoman.

"I can see that!" said the frustrated Inspector Looker.

* * *

Red Phantom grinned as he place the Fire Sphere into his pocket. Looking at the box, he tips it over to activate the sensitive machine sounding the alarm. _This will tell the fans I took it. _Grinning, he runs out of the room, pass the hall and into the Registration office. He looks up to see the night sky. Pulling out a gun, he aims the gun up into the sky. He pulls the trigger and a projectile shot out of the gun and breaks the glass. The projectile begins to fall until the rails on top caught it. It springs into a grappling hook. Tugging the wire, Red Phantom pop the wired end off the gun and place it onto his belt. Pressing a button, the little motor in his belt springs into life as it lifts Red Phantom up to the roof. Once he reached up to the roof, he looked at the sky to see all of the helicopter gone.

"Well. If it isn't Red Phantom." Said a voice behind Red Phantom.

"What?" said Red Phantom as he looked around.

"Or should I call you Red Phantom II?" asked the voice.

There was a ruffle as footsteps were made. Ash walks up the stairs and up to the roof. His hands were in his pockets. He looked at the thief standing there. The thief's outfit was completely red except for the black formal shirt with a red tie. His right eye was wearing a monocle. His tuxedo was fitted perfectly to the body and clean. His brown hair moved to the wind as his blue eyes kept contact with Ash's brown eyes.

"Well, you certainly do not look fifty." Said Ash.

"And you are not Inspector Looker." Said Red Phantom. "Who are you?"

"Just a passing through student." Said Ash. "What are you? Twelve? Thirteen?"

"Old enough." Answered Red Phantom.

"Hmm." Said Ash. "Then you must be the original Red Phantom's son."

"No. I am Red Phantom." Said Red Phantom.

"No you are not. Red Phantom was less careless then you." Said Ash.

"I am out of practice." Said Red Phantom.

"Or you just started stealing." Said Ash.

Red Phantom looked at Ash and a breeze kicked in. Red Phantom's cape flew into life as it forms into the wings. He begins to fly and away from Ash. Ash stood there watching Red Phantom get away.

"Ash. You let Red Phantom get away!" shouted Inspector Looker.

"But at least he didn't take the Fire Sphere." Said Ash. Ash threw the Fire sphere toward Inspector Looker.

"What? How?" asked Inspector Looker.

"I switched it a few minutes before Red Phantom got into the room." Said Ash. "The Fire Sphere is safe but Red Phantom is still free."

"Ok. I will bring you home." Said Inspector Looker.

"No. I can walk." Said Ash. He walks down the step with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to the museum!" screamed Dawn. "You could of let us have a close up of Red Phantom!"

"It was short notice." said Ash.

Ash caught up to the girls after he left Inspector Looker. He decided to walk with the girls then drive home.

"So what was he like?" asked Misty.

"Nothing much." Said Ash.

Ash was continued question about what happened inside the museum. Ash got tired of it and stayed quiet.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and May left home to go to the mall. Apparently, Pikachu found an alien sighting in the mall.

Ash walked into the mall that Dawn, May and Misty dragged him to. He looked at the store where they tried their make up. Ash and May walked around in search of the alien.

"Where is it May?" asked Ash as he walked beside May.

"I don't know." Said May. "The K- Dex said is near here."

The K-Dex was in sonar mode as it the dot comes closer to the x and y-axis of the screen. Suddenly, the x and y-axis and the dot merge. Ash and May look around.

"Over there!" exclaimed May as she points at the yellow mouse with a lightning bolt hair. "It's Pikachu?"

May quickly grabbed Ash's arm and ran to the Pikachu. Pikachu was in the food counter.

"Pikachu. What are you doing here?" asked May.

"Pikachu? How do you know what I am?" asked the Pikachu.

"Ahahahaha! What is with your hair?" asked May as the the Pikachu faced May and Ash.

The Pikachu sitting on the food court looked like regular Pikachu except for the little scruff of fur on top of his head. The Pikachu look at the Ash and May in confusion.

"Wait…how can you talk to me.?" Asked the Pikachu.

"I can understand your kind." Said Ash.

Pikachu looked at Ash when a voice suddenly interrupted Pikachu's conversation.

"Sparky!" screamed the voice. "Sparky where are you!"

"Pika pika!" screamed Pikachu.

"Oh there you are." Said the brown haired boy.

Ash looked at the Pikachu…Sparky's owner. He was wearing all green with some yellow on his shirt and pants. Sparky jumped up to his owner and rested on his shoulder.

"Sorry about ditching you. I forgot you were with us." Said the brown haired boy.

"Ritchie! Where are you?" asked a girl.

"Over here Leaf." Said Ritchie with Ash and May looking at the girl running toward them.

The girl stood next to Ritchie. She was wearing a white hat with back length hair. She wore a green sleeveless shirt with a red skirt.

"Hello. I am Leaf." Said Leaf as she gives a wave. "And as you already know Ritchie."

"Hi. I am Ash." Said Ash.

"And I am May." Said May.

"What a nice couple." Complimented Leaf.

"What!" exclaimed May.

"We are not a couple." Said Ash.

Leaf grinned as she pointed at May's hand, which was still wrapped around Ash's hands. May quickly let go and blushed wildly.

"So…What are you guys doing here?" asked Ash as he tries to change the subject.

"Oh…just checking things out. Don't want to stay at home on a Saturday." Said Leaf.

"So she dragged me here." Said Ritchie.

"Oh. Can we join you?" asked May.

"Sure." Said Leaf. "It can be a double date."

"What?" said the confused Ash and Ritchie.

All day was spent with Leaf and May running around the hall buying items.

"So… what school do you go to?" asked Ash. "I don't see you at Oakside."

"Oh. We go to Ivy Range High School." Said Ritchie.

"Oh." Said Ash.

They were sitting down on the chair while Leaf and May change into cloth they picked up.

"So…how long have you had Pika- I mean Sparky?" asked Ash.

"For a few years now." said Ritchie as his blue eyes stared at Ash._ So his name is Ash? If it wasn't for him, I would have gotten the Fire Sphere last night._ "What do you do?"

"Hmm?" asked Ash.

"Do you have a job?" asked Ritchie.

"No, not really. Why?" asked Ash.

"Well…I was thinking of getting one but I don't know when to get it" said Ritchie as he trails off.

"Usually you have to be 15…" said Ash.

"Oh…right." Said Ritchie.

Ash looked at the Pikachu on Ritchie's shoulder. _Maybe the Pikachu can stay then. After all, he doesn't know that that little thing is an alien._

After Leaf and May finished their changing and deciding on what to get, they walked out of the shop until the growling of Ash's, Leaf's, May's and Ritchie's stomach alarmed them.

"Look like we should get some lunch don't you think?" asked Ash.

They walked into the food court and ordered some in n out burgers with fries. Ash decided to order a few more since May was still hungry and almost out of money. They sat down on a table and the girls begin to discuss about beauty supplies. Ash and Ritchie sat there, bored out of their mind while Sparky sucked on the ketchup packets. After the shopping adventure, Ash, Leaf, May and Ritchie walked out of the mall.

"Call me anytime Leaf." Said May.

"You too." Said Leaf. "It was a wonderful time shopping with you."

"And it was a horrible time having to hold onto your shopping bags." Said Ash and Ritchie. Ritchie was hold onto Leaf's shopping bags while Ash was holding onto May's shopping bags.

The girls both gave an evil glare and Ash and Ritchie quickly stood up.

"But they are not that heavy. Huh Ash." Said Ritchie.

"Yeah. Nothing us guys can handle. Right." Said Ash.

Ash and May said their goodbyes to Leaf and Ritchie and walked home. When Ash got back and placing all the shopping bag into May's room, he walked into his room to rest.

"So…did you get the alien?" asked Pikachu.

"No. He has an owner. Don't worry, he is in good hands." Said Ash.

"Hmm…Well if he starts to act up, we will get him." Said Pikachu.


	10. Chapter 10: Soul Exchange

Chapter Ten: Soul Exchange

* * *

The last bell of the day signaled everyone the end of school day. Ash, Dawn, Drew and May were walking out of class because Misty had to stay at school to help tutor. As they begin to walk toward the exit, their K-Dex begins ringing. Everyone looked at the K-Dex.

"Looks like an alien is nearby." Said Dawn.

"It's pointing at the running track at the back of the school." Said Drew.

They begin running toward the pool and sees squirrels running everywhere. Dawn and May look at the little squirrels and squealed at the little squirrels. May aimed her K-phone at the squirrels. "Pachirisu, the elesquirrel alien. They run around nonstop amused with anything."

"These Pachirisu are so cute." Said Dawn as she kept staring at the squirrels running on the tracks.

"We will have to capture as much as we can." Said Ash. He snapped his finger and no spark appeared. Ash snapped again and no spark appeared.

"What's the matter?" asked May.

"I can't spark any electricity." Said Ash.

"I will bring out Piplup." Said Dawn as she pulls out her K-phone.

"Don't" said Ash. "Piplup is not good against electric types."

"How do you know?" asked Dawn.

"Slide the highlighter on Piplup and it will show you the types and moves it can use." Said Ash.

Dawn looked at the K-Dex and scrolled at Piplup. Piplup appeared and there were numbers and moves. Above them, there was "Water" labeled on it.

"What do we do now?" asked Dawn.

"I think my partner can help out." Said Drew as he pulls out his K-Dex. "Go Roselia." Roselia materializes from the beam.

"When did you get that?" asked May.

"A few days ago. I was walking home and saw it wounded. Healed it up and now… this." Said Drew.

"Ok…lets capture all these Pachirisu." Said Ash.

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf to gather the Pachirisu up." Ordered Drew.

Leaves flew out toward the Pachirisus and all of them began to follow them. Dawn look at them with sparkles in her eyes. Dawn couldn't hold it anymore.

"I want a Pachirisu!" squealed Dawn. She ran toward one and picks it up.

"Chupa~" said Pachirisu as the small squirrel smiled at Dawn.

"It's so cuuuuuute!" squealed Dawn.

Sparks flew from Pachirisu and Dawn let goes of the little squirrel. All the Pachirisu saw what happened and got distracted by the magical leaves. They all ran around the field.

"Look what you did." Said Drew.

"Sorry." Said Dawn.

"We will have to capture them all." Said Ash.

Ash pulls out his phone and shot five red beams toward the Pachirisus. The beam enveloped the Pachirisu and they were soon dragged into Ash's phone. Drew did the same thing. Five beams hit the Pachirisus and disappeared into Drew's phone. Dawn aimed and shot at four Pachirisu. The all disappeared into Dawn's phone. With one more on the field, Dawn aim and misses the last one.

"Ok you cute rascal. Get in here!" said Dawn.

"Chupa?~" said the little Pachirisu.

"Say cheese." Said Dawn as she aims the K-dex toward the squirrel and missed again and again and again.

Dawn begins running around trying to catch the last Pachirisu. She soon got tired and began to slow down.

"I have had it with these elesquirrels in the track field!" exclaimed Dawn. She aimed her phone at the squirrel and shot a beam at the Pachirisu. The beam enveloped the Pachirisu and sent inside the mobile.

"Nice job Dawn." Said Ash.

"Thanks." Said Dawn as she high five Ash.

"Now we have to go to May's house to send them back." Said Ash.

"Can we stop by my house first." Said Dawn.

"I will meet you guys at May's house." Said Drew.

* * *

Ash, Dawn and May walked toward Dawn's house and wait for Dawn to come back out. They all walked toward Drew's house where he was sitting on the porch. They walked into May's house when Ash unlocked the door.

"Where is the pool you were talking about May?" asked Dawn.

"Pool?" asked Ash. "May? Did you tell them!" May was gone and came back down with her bikini. Ash gave an angry expression and walked up to his room.

"I thought that was the guest room." Said Drew.

"It is but it leads to Ash's room." Said May.

Ash looked at May angrily and opens the door to reveal his lab.

"Woah!" said Dawn and Drew.

They walked inside to see Pikachu sleeping. Ash nudge Pikachu and Pikachu woke up.

"Here. Some more aliens." Said Ash as he hands his phone and Dawn and Drew's k-dex. Pikachu looked at the K-dex and walked toward the computer and wired the k-dex into the computer.

"Where is the pool?" asked Dawn.

"Over here." Said May. May opens the door and ran inside.

Dawn and Drew followed May and were amazed by Ash's walk in closet. Inside was another door that leads to the pool Ash have. May was already in the water swimming around. Drew and Dawn took off their cloth and jumped in. Drew was wearing swimming trunks while Dawn was wearing a bikini.

Ash walks into the group and saw them swimming around. He sat by the table and pulled out a book. A few minutes later, Max ran into the pool as well.

"What! May, how much people did you tell?" screamed Ash in an angry tone.

"A few." Said May.

"A few?" said Ash as he lift his eyebrow up.

"Ok. Everyone." Said May.

"Why don't you want to tell anyone about your pool?" asked Dawn.

"Because this is where I experiment on Norman's inventions." Said Ash.

"Ewwww!" exclaimed everyone. They all ran out of the pool and glared at Ash.

"But the water is filtered so the water is clean." Said Ash. They all jumped back into the pool and began splashing each other. Ash wants to join in the fun so he walked into his closet and grabbed his swimming trunk. He walked out with a water cannon and shot a gallon of water at everyone else.

"Ash! That is cheating!" screamed Dawn as Ash sprayed everyone.

"Well. This is what you guys get for getting into the pool uninvited." Said Ash.

Pikachu floated by with his red inflatable chair. Ash jumped into the pool and continues to shoot everyone in the pool. When there was no more water, Dawn swam toward Ash and grabbed the gun.

"Ha!" exclaimed Dawn. "What- AHHHHH!"

Dawn's bikini top dropped as she sees a blue hand from a blue creature grabbing her top and swimming away. She looked at Ash and saw him staring.

"STOP STARING!" Dawn slaps Ash across the face and grabs the bra thief.

"Phi~" said the unknown creature. Dawn squatted down on the water to wear her top.

"PERVERTED ALIEN!" exclaimed Dawn as she swam after the alien. Ash, Drew, Max and May got out of the pool and watch Dawn swim after the alien.

"Pikachu? Do you know who that is?" asked Ash. Drew and May quickly grab Ash.

"Manaphy, the seaflaring alien from the Sinnoh constellation. They are playful…unless they are threaten." Said Pikachu.

"So that is Manaphy." Said Drew.

"GET BACK HERE!" screamed Dawn.

Manaphy ran toward Ash and group and jumped out of the water. Dawn swam and climbed up to grab the Manaphy. In the last minute, a great flash of light blinded everyone. Everyone was down on the ground, forced to sleep as the Manaphy ran away. Pikachu looked at the young seaflare swimming away.

* * *

May opened here eye from her sleep and notice the clock was pointing at 6. She quickly began waking Ash up.

"Ash! Wake up." Said May as she shook the unconscious Ash.

"I am not Ash." groaned Ash as he slowly got up from his sleep. "I am Daw- AHHHHHH! Why do I see myself!"

May, confused about what she mean looked at her hands. They were small and delicate until she felt her long, bluenette hair. _Oh no! _ May quickly ran to the pool to see Dawn's reflection.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shrieked May.

"Dawn? What happened?" asked Max.

"Max? Is that you?" asked Dawn (May).

"Max? It's me, Drew." Said Max (Drew). "I'm not Max." He stood up and felt his face. He pulled out his glasses and squinted his eye. He put back the glasses and stood up. "My body!" screamed Max (Drew) as he looked at the sleeping Drew.

"Something is up. I think this is a dream." Said Ash (Dawn)

"Yeah. This has got to be a dream." Said Max (Drew) as he poked his unconscious body. "Am I dead?"

"No. You are not dead." Said Drew as he sat up. "Hmm? Why do I see myself?"

"Max?" asked Max (Drew)

"Yup. Who do you expect?" answered Drew (Max).

"We are all dreaming! Everyone. Pinch yourself!" said Dawn (May)

Everyone pinched themselve and screamed. They all look at each other and screamed even louder.

"Hold on… If Ash is Dawn, Dawn is me, Drew is Max and Max is Drew…Then…" said Dawn (May) looking at the sleeping May. "THAT'S ASH!" exclaimed Dawn (May).

"WHAT!" Screamed everyone.

"Lucky" said Max (Drew) under his breath.

"Ash wake up!" said Dawn (May).

"WAKE UP!" screamed Ash (Dawn). Ash (Dawn) begins to slap May's body back and forth.

"Dawn! That is my body you are hitting!" screamed Dawn (May).

"Oh sorry." Said Ash (Dawn) "Ugh…" Ash (Dawn) felt a chill running down his spine.

"What is the matter?" asked Dawn (May).

"I feel something between my legs." Said Ash (Dawn) as he rubs his leg together.

"Dawn. You are a boy right now." Said Dawn (May).

"I know but it feels so weird." Said Ash (Dawn)

"What is so weird." Said May (Ash) as she sat up. "Hmm?" she licked her teeth. "New teeth. That's weird." She looked down on her chest. "What is this on my chest? Why is it so heavy?" Ash began to take the bikini top off until she was stopped by Dawn.

"You don't want to take that off unless you want to die!" said Dawn (May) as her eyes narrow and grabbing May (Ash's) arm.

After much explaining between each other, May (Ash) understood what has happened.

"So… Ash is Dawn, Dawn is May, Drew is Max and Max is Drew." Said May (Ash).

"Yup." Said Everyone.

"Lucky Bastard." Muttered Max (Drew)

"Drew, that sounds so wrong coming from Max's body." Said Ash (Dawn)

"Shut u-" said Max (Drew) as he was interrupted by Ash (Dawn) standing up. "What is the matter?"

"I feel some kind of pressure on my waist." Said Ash (Dawn). "I think I need to…" Ash's face got hot and began to blush. "Ash! How do guys pee?"

"Well…there are two ways. You go to the toilet standing up and whip it out or you sit down and aim it down." Said May (Ash)

"That sounds so wrong coming from my sisters mouth." Said Drew (Max).

"AHHHH! Something big is between my leg now." Said Ash (Dawn).

"You just got an erection. Good job you pervert." Said May (Ash).

Ash (Dawn) grabbed Dawn (May) and ran toward the bathroom.

"For some reason…that looks wrong." Said Drew (Max).

"Max. At least you are use to a guy's body." Said May (Ash).

Max (Drew) continues to look at May (Ash). His hand began to rise and became closer to May's (Ash) chest. Suddenly, someone slapped his hand.

"Drew." Said Drew (Max) as he squints his eyes toward Max (Drew)."Even though that is Ash in there… that is still my sister's body." Drew (Max) turned toward May's body. She was moving her chest around. "Ash! What did I just said!"

May (Ash) stopped touching the body and looked at Drew (Max).

* * *

When they got there, Ash (Dawn) was blushing a lot more.

"May? I am scared." Said Ash (Dawn).

"Don't worry." Said Dawn (May). "Just go inside, pull it down and don't look."

Ash (Dawn) walked inside and closed the door. Dawn (May) heard pants dropping and some awkward sound and a scream.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S GOING EVERYWHERE!" screamed Ash (Dawn)

"Dawn? Are you ok in there!" asked Dawn (May).

The door opened with Ash (Dawn) standing there redder then ever. The bathroom was sprayed with pee everywhere.

"I'm sorry! I will clean it up." Said Ash (Dawn) as he covers his eyes.

"Dawn? Did you wash your hand?" asked Dawn (May).

Something cold ran down Ash's body and the hands dropped.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Ash (Dawn) as he ran toward the sink and wash his hand and face.

After a few minutes, Ash (Dawn) and Dawn (May) were walking back toward Ash's room when they all spotted Drew (Max), Max (Drew), May (Ash) wearing a red robe, sitting on the lab part of the room

"So how did it go?" asked May (Ash).

"I tried not to touch it and went everywhere." Explained Ash (Dawn).

"Better then I expected. Thought you were going to keep staring at it like what Drew did to May's body." Said Drew (Max).

"What!" screamed Dawn (May).

"At least I wasn't feeling it!" defended Max (Drew).

"It was heavy! You try strapping torpedoes on your chest and try not to carry it." Said May (Ash).

Everyone looked at Dawn (May) and watch her get red. There was a quick movement and Dawn (May) punches May's (Ash) head. Drew (Max) laughs uncontrollably at the sight.

"What is so funny? Max!" exclaim Dawn (May).

"You just punched yourself." Explained Drew (Max) grinning.

"Once we get back to our original bodies, I am going to rip you a new-" said Dawn (May) when she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dawn, go open the door." Said Dawn (May).

"Why?" asked Ash (Dawn).

"You are Ash right now so that means that you have to take his role." Said Dawn (May).

"Oh, hello dad." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone look at the door as they saw May (Ash) opening the door and greeting the father. Everyone begin feeling sweat pouring everywhere. Dawn (May) began to hold on to Ash as Ash (Dawn) held on to her as well.

"May? What are you doing in Ash's room…. In a bathrobe?" Norman's eyebrow never reached that high before.

"Oh… Ash was experimenting on those five minutes handheld scuba mouthpiece your company is trying to improve." Said May (Ash).

"So you are wearing your bikini in there?" asked Norman.

"Yup." Said May (Ash's) fake smile.

"Ok. That's good." Said Norman. "Ash? Are you going out with Dawn? You are holding her rather closely."

"What? Oh… No. Not yet." Said Ash (Dawn).

May (Ash) shot Ash (Dawn) a stare. Ash begins to sweat a lot more.

"Oh… well… good luck with that." Said Norman. He left the hall and walked downstairs. "30 minutes until dinner so your guest should get their stuff ready. I will drive them home."

"Dad. They will have to be a sleepover. We are having a huge test tomorrow and we really need to help Dawn. Her grades are slipping drastically." Said May (Ash).

"Oh. Ok then." Said Norman.

May (Ash) closed the door and turns around as Ash (Dawn) sprinted up to her and hits her on the head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY GRADES ARE SLIPPING DRASTICALLY." exclaimed Ash (Dawn)

"We need an excuse." explained May (Ash).

"Why didn't you pick someone else?" exclaimed Ash (May)

"Because you are." said May (Ash)

"Ok…That is enough." said Dawn (May). "Tonight we will sleep over here."

"We will all have to call our parents in order to not worry them." Said May (Ash) casually.

"Why?" asked Ash (Dawn).

"Dawn. One: They will notice our behavior and we will have to explain to them what is happening. How would you like if scientist continue to probe you around. Two: Stop holding onto your body." Said May (Ash). Ash (Dawn) let goes of Dawn's body.

"But we can easily act like each other." Said Ash (Dawn). "And I can do whatever I want. I know it is May in there."

"Not Norman." Said May (Ash).

"Question. What about school?" asked Drew (Max).

"We will all have to go through the day and try to act like each other." Said May (Ash).

"But you just…" said Max (Drew).

"Not everyone know us that much to see the difference." said May (Ash).

"What about sleeping?" asked Ash (Dawn).

"We will have to do what Norman says. So…that means Drew's body will…on second thought…Drew's body will sleep with Max's. My body will sleep by itself and Dawn's body will sleep on the couch." said May (Ash).

"Why do I have to sleep on the couch?" asked Dawn (May).

"Want to sleep with me?" asked May (Ash).

"I am not sleeping with a boy." interrupted Dawn (May).

"I am a girl for now." Said May (Ash) as she flashes everyone. "You want me to take everything off?"

"No!" screamed the irritated Dawn (May).

"We have 30 minutes so we will have to change into our regular wear. I hope you guys brought spare underwear." Said May (Ash). "Dawn, all of my clothes are hung everywhere. Leave the swim trunk in the hamper."

"You sound so casual around her." Said Max (Drew),

"She saw me naked a few times already." Said May (Ash).

May (Ash) opened the door and looked at Dawn (May). She closed the door and walked into the middle room and walked back to Dawn (May). She was holding a spare bathrobe.

"Wear this and come with me." Said May (Dawn).

"Why?" questioned Dawn (May).

"I don't know where your stuff are…unless you want me to look everywhere and take the bikini off and-" said May (Ash).

"Ok I get it." Interrupts Dawn (May).

May (Ash) opened the door and grabbed Dawn's bag walked into the room. It was messy as usual. May (Ash) walked toward the big box in the middle of the room. May (Ash) walked around the room and looked at the box on the bed. He opened the box to reveal a Macbook pro. She turned her face toward Dawn (May).

"What?" exclaimed Dawn (May) as she looked at her body.

"Macbook Pro? Why the Macbook Pro?" said May (Ash).

"When you were helping us on the project, I was using your laptop and I really liked it. It is light, and sleek and-" said Dawn (May).

"I get it." Said May (Ash). "Now… where is your underwear?" May (Ash) looked around the shelves and noticed an album. She took it out and skimmed the page.

"What are you doing!" scream Dawn (May).

"Hmmm…?" said May (Ash). She closed the book placed it back. "Ok… lets hurry up and change."

It was the most awkward 10 minutes of Dawn (May's) life. She wrapped a cloth around May's (Ash) eyes so she would not peek or look at anything. She stripped her body down and put on new cloth. When she was done, she opened the bag and changed into her underwear. Dawn (May) grabbed some of her clothing and wore it. She then untied the cloth around May's (Ash).

"Ok we are done." Said Dawn (May).

May (Ash) walked toward Ash's room and opened the door and closed the door behind him. Drew and Max already left to Max's room to change. He looked around and began to yell.

"Pikachu!" yelled May (Ash).

Pikachu ran out of Ash's room and looked at May curiously.

"It's me. Ash." Said May (Ash).

"How do I know if it really is you?" asked Pikachu.

"How do I know if it really is you?" repeated Ash.

"Ok. How can I help you?" asked Pikachu.

May (Ash) told Pikachu about everything about what happened.

"I know that this is only temporary but I don't understand why it did not wear off yet." Said May (Ash).

"Manaphy is not with you. The effect will last no longer then an hour. After the hour passed, which it did, it will continue to restart itself until you get Manaphy or you can ask Manaphy to change you back." Explain Pikachu.

"So… we just need to get Manaphy and wait for an hour ro ask him?" said Ash.

"Most likely. I can scan for Manaphy." Said Pikachu.

"Please do." said Ash.

May (Ash) walked around the room to find Dawn.

"Where is Dawn?" asked May (Ash).

"She went to the bathroom." Said Pikachu.

"Why did she go to the bathroom? It is not her body." Said May (Ash).

"She could not stand your body's odor so she is going to-" said Pikachu.

"Ok…I get it." Said Ash. "I can't believe she can get use to the body change so quickly."

"Probably looking at everything." Said Pikachu as he stretches the last word.

"She can't be that big of a pervert right?" concluded May (Ash).

"You don't want to know about it. After everyone left she ran straight toward the changing room and looked at everything. She was able to find a lock door behind your clothes." said Pikachu.

"Did she open it?" asked May (Ash).

"No. What is behind it?" asked Pikachu.

"Just…stuff." said May (Ash). "We will keep a close eye if Manaphy shows up at school tomorrow."

* * *

With everyone having their body switched, they all decided to keep their little dilemma to a down low. Even though Ash was still inside May's body, May still can't wrap her mind sleeping with a guy even if he is in her body. She forced Ash to sleep on the floor, in a sleeping bag wrapped around with a straight jacket Ash just happens to have in his room.

"Why do you even have a straight jacket?" asked Dawn (May) as she sat down on her bed.

"I self study on magic after watching The Prestige." said May (Ash).

* * *

The next morning began with a lot of hassle. Ash couldn't put himself into wearing the female uniforms but after being forced to do it, with a little help from Dawn, Ash was forced to wear the school uniform. Drew and Max decided to excuse themselves from school by being "sick" and Drew, inside Max's body, was to alert Ash, Dawn and May if Manaphy was spotted.

"Principals must be perverted to force girls to wear skirts as part of the uniforms." said May (Ash). "I feel a breeze down here."

"Well, at least you are not me." said Ash (Dawn) as she continues to adjust his tie. "How do you even tie this thing."

"Here." said May (Ash) as she grabbed the tie from Ash (Dawn) and ties it on him.

"Thanks." said Ash (May). "Wow…for a guy…you are pretty short"

"Shut up." muttered May (Ash) under her breath.

"Ash?" asked Ash (Dawn) "Are you wearing a bra?"

"Yes." said May (Dawn).

"Doesn't look like it." said Ash (Dawn) as his hand rests onto May's bosom.

"ASH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" exclaimed a familiar voice as she runs up to Ash (Dawn) and gives him the right hook in the cheek.

"Misty!" exclaimed May (Ash) and Dawn (May).

"May, are you ok?" asked Misty. May gives a slow nod as she looks at the body down on the ground. "And you! You should not touch a girls chest at this age."

"Ugh… that hurts a lot." said Ash (Dawn) as he stands up.

"Well… serves you right." said Misty.

"Sorry." said Ash (Dawn).

The first half of school would probably be the worst few hours of May's life as she watches her body snore in the middle of class. At lunch, Ash was already on the table eating the food.

"Ash! That is my body you are feeding." said Dawn (May).

"I'm hungry." complained May (Ash).

Dawn and May sat down to the table and begins to eat on the food. May was the first one to stop as she looked at the remaining food.

"Dawn. I didn't knew you can eat so little food." complimented Dawn (May).

"Well, you are not the only one." said Ash (Dawn) as he grabs the remaining. "And I think you are right, May. Ash's stomach is a black hole. Look at his stomach. He eats more then you and can still go."

"Really?" asked Dawn (May).

"Yeah. And you were right about the healing thing. The punch Misty gave me hurts a lot but after a few minutes or so, I couldn't feel a thing." said Ash (Dawn) "And look. No bruise."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Brock as he sat down next to May.

"Yeah." asked Misty as she sat down next to Dawn.

"Nothing. Nothing." said Ash (Dawn), Dawn (May) and May (Ash).

The bell rang as the second half of school continues on. Finally at the last period…

"Oh no…" said May (Ash). "I am not changing in there."

"What? You have too." said Dawn (May) as she opens the girl's locker room. The aroma leaked out of the room as it enters May's nose.

"Oh no I am not." said May (Ash). "Even though I am a guy in a girl's body…and that any guy in my position would want to go inside and look around, I am not going inside."

"Just hurry up." said Ash (Dawn). He was standing outside the door in his uniform.

"No." said May (Ash).

Suddenly, their K-Dex begins to vibrate as May (Ash) and Dawn (May) looked at their k-dex.

"We need to go." said May (Ash) as she runs toward Ash (Dawn) and out the door. May ran until she hit something like a wall. "Ow~"

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Mr. Surge.

"Uh…" said May (Ash) as she look at the teacher. "Sorry….wrong way." May (Ash) stood up and walked back to the girl's locker room. "Dawn…I need to punch you."

"What?" Exclaimed Ash (Dawn). "Why me?"

"Well… I will just give you a bloody nose." said May (Ash) as she spreads her legs.

"No you are no-" said Ash (Dawn) as May's fist already made contact with Ash's nose.

"OWWWWWWW~!" exclaim Ash (Dawn) as blood begin to pour out of his nose.

"Mr Surge! Ash is having a nosebleed and need to be taken to the nurse's office." said May (Ash) as she grabs Ash's arm and drags him to the nurse. Dawn (May) followed soon after.

Ash (Dawn) held onto his nose as blood continues to fall down. After a few seconds, the nosebleed stopped. Ash (Dawn) walked inside the boys bathroom and cleaned himself.

"What was that for!" exclaimed Ash (Dawn) as he got out of the bathroom.

"Excuse to get out of school now hurry up." said May (Ash). She pulls out the May's K- Dex and begins to scan. "It's pointing at the swimming pool." She begins to run but stopped soon after, exhausted. "May! Why is your body so weak?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn (May) as she stops running.

"Your body…" said May (Ash) "Have low stamina…" she breathed heavily.

"Now that you mention it… I don't feel that tiring." said Dawn (May).

"Neither do I." said Ash (Dawn) as he ran in place. "Ash…do you run a lot?"

"Yeah." said May (Ash) "I am probably tired with these things on my chest." She points at her chest. She suddenly felt something run down her spine as she sprinted for the swimming pool with Dawn (May) running close by with her fist in the air yelling.

When they finally got to the swimming pool, they see Manaphy swimming in the pool.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dawn (May).

Ash aimed his phone at Manaphy. He shot a red beam at Manaphy, which enveloped him and dragged him into his phone.

"Got it." said May (Ash). "Come on. We need to go home."

"What about six period?" asked Ash (Dawn).

"We will have to skip it." said May (Ash).

"How?" asked Ash (Dawn).

May (Ash) pulled the sonic screwdriver out of her device and aimed it at the phone. The sonic device screeched until May (Ash) stopped it. She dialed the school office and begins to talk.

"Hello…this is May's dad. I heard that Ash had a nosebleed?" asked May (Ash). "Uh huh. Oh. That's because I already stopped by to pick him up. He got worried and called. Don't worry. My daughter is with me and so is Dawn. Will they be excused? Thank you. Goodbye." May (Ash) hung up and put it inside her pocket.

"What did you do?" asked Dawn (May).

"I modified the speaker to make it sound like your dad's voice." said May (Ash). "Now…Lets hurry up and go home."

They ran home and ran inside Ash's pool. May (Ash) held onto the phone and aimed it at the pool. The red light flashed as Manaphy materialized out and jumped into the water. Everyone grabbed May (Ash).

"Manaphy hold up." said May (Ash).

"Oh...it's you guys again." said Manaphy. "Listen…sorry about what happened yesterday. I was swimming around and you guys frighten me."

"It's ok." said May (Ash). "Listen…I was wondering if it is possible for you to change us back into our regular body."

"Sure." said Manaphy. Manaphy's antenna illuminated as a path of light shined to the group. The light stopped and everyone looked at where they are.

"I'm back to normal!" exclaimed Max.

"Me too!" said Dawn.

"Not exactly…I am Ash inside May's body." said May (Ash).

"And I am inside Ash's body! Eww!" exclaim Ash's body.

"Is my sister in there?" asked Max.

"No…I am inside Drew's body." said Drew (May).

"Can you do it again Manaphy?" asked May (Ash) "Except on us three?"

Manaphy antenna illuminated again as the glow envelopes Ash, Drew and May's body.

"I'm back to my body." said Ash.

"Not me…" said Drew. He looked at the green hair. "Still not brown!"

"Ugh…Ash you are right…these jugs are heavy." said May as she bends down.

"Drew?" asked Ash.

"Yours truly." said May (Drew) as she positions herself. She begins to walk out.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Ash.

"What do you think?" asked May (Drew). She lowered her voice and whispers "I am going to look at myself naked."

"Manaphy! Again!" exclaimed Ash.

Manaphy antennas glowed as May and Drew's body glowed.

"Yes, I am back." said May as she begins to jump around and grabbed Dawn.

"Aww…" said Drew.

After everyone got back to their lifestyle and left Ash's room, Ash walked into the pool and looked at the swimming Manaphy.

"Thanks again." said Ash.

"No problem." said Manaphy. "This planet is pretty amazing underwater."

"Oh…? So you must be touring this planet." concluded Ash.

"Yeah. I was looking for the Sea Crown." said Manaphy.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"I can't tell you much but it is an underwater island." said Manaphy.

"Really? Sounds like Atlantis." said Ash. "If you want, you can try checking east of here. Maybe you will be able to find it there."

"Ok thanks." said Manaphy as he turns into liquid and swam eastward.

* * *

The break went by so quick with school. Oh well. If it is too confusing, the parentheses are there to remind you who is inside who's body. There will probably be a wednesday chapter this week and it is going to be a special chapter for the new Pokemon: Best Wishes. It is mainly dialog and no action...well probably some. Anyways, read on and comment.


	11. Chapter 11 Shipping

(Supposed) Original Publish Date: Wednesday, September 22

* * *

Brief Information: Ash- Satoshi, Brock- Takeshi, Dawn- Hikari, Drew- Shu, Gary- Shigeru, Max- Masato, May- Haruka, Misty- Kasumi

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Shipping

May rested her cheek on her clenched hand as she continues flipping through channel. It was Wednesday and no homework was assigned. Dawn with Piplup on her lap, Drew, Gary and Misty were at May's house as they daze around. There was a sound of a door opening as footsteps became louder. The yellow flash from Pikachu got everyone's attention as Ash got out of the room and walked toward the kitchen. Pikachu decided to sit down on the coffee table as he looks at the screen. Piplup saw Pikachu and decided to join him.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ash.

"Flipping through channels." answered Gary boringly.

"Well why don-" said Ash as Max bolted out of the stairs.

Max grabbed the remote from his sister and planted himself down next to Pikachu. He dialed a number and the T.V. flicked to the channel. On the screen was a cartoon show. Max was mesmerized to the show.

"What was that for Max?" exclaim May as she jumped out of her chair and attempts to grab the remote from Max.

"Watching Pokémon." answered Max as he tries to distance the remote from May.

"Well, why don't you watch it at your room." suggested May.

"No!" exclaimed Max. "You took my T.V. last night to watch your Glee episode in your room."

"Well it was worth it. Just get the T.V. from my room and take it back to your room." ordered May.

"No!" exclaimed Max as he continues to keep May at bay.

"May. Since there is nothing to watch…why not watch Pokémon." suggested Dawn.

"Yeah. I haven't watched it in a long time. Hmm…I think I stopped watching when Satoshi finish the Johto saga." said Gary.

"Really? I stopped when Satoshi finished the Hoenn saga." said May.

"Yeah. Me too. It got a little boring with the new girl." commented Gary.

"Hey. I like the new girl." said Dawn. "I want to see how she does in the Grand Festival."

"She is going to get s-" said Ash.

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Dawn as she covers her ears and closed her eyes "LALALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"Ash you watch this show?" asked Gary.

"Yeah." said Ash. "I am just waiting for the new Pokemon: Best Wishes to start airing on the Internet."

"Ohhh.." said Drew. "So you watch the original version."

"Yeah. It is ahead anyways." said Ash. "I heard the new girl was named Iris and Takeshi is not going to be in the new season."

"Really?" asked Gary. "Takeshi was the only reason I watch this show. It was always funny whenever he tries to get girls. Especially the weird pickup lines he uses."

"Yeah." said Misty. "It reminds me of Brock. I hope he doesn't turn into something like him."

"Wow!" exclaimed Max. "Another new girl really? Satoshi is really stupid. All the girls he traveled with seem to show signs of having a crush on him."

"I know what you mean." said Drew. "He should just get his Pokémon Master status already and stop traveling."

"I like the Pokeshipping." said Misty.

"But Kasumi always screamed and yelled at him." said Gary. "I don't really see any relationship with them."

"Well at least she wasn't like the other girls. They are all the same; beginners and flashy. Take Haruka for an example; she is 10 years old yet she looks like she can pass for a 15 year old." said Misty.

"Your just mad Haruka has a bigger chest then Kasumi." said Drew.

"What did you say?" said Misty as she hammers her fist on Drew.

"OWWWW~" said Drew. "Anyways. I support Contestshipping anyways. Haruka deserves Shu rather then that loser Satoshi. I mean, it has been over 10 years and he only got to top 8. That Pikachu should be able to one hit knock out those challengers with his volt tackle."

"Pi ka chu?" said Pikachu angrily. Sparks were coursing off his cheeks ready to shock someone.

"Drew…If you don't want to get hurt, I think you should not criticize Satoshi's Pikachu." suggested Ash. "Pikachu is a big fan of him."

"WHAT? Ewww... Drew, you actually like that Shu character?" said Max. "I honestly think Haruka is better off with Satoshi.

"Max, you are just a little kid. This is serious business." said Drew.

"Yeah." said everyone else.

"How about this?" asked Ash. "We will try to see which person a person is better off with. Lets start with Contestshipping. Drew care to explain why you think Haruka should be with Shu?"

"Well, there is a lot of evidence of Haruka liking Shu and-" said Drew.

"How about no." said Max. "Shu is a jerk to her anyways."

"But Max, I read online that if someone act rather mean to the person, the person really likes the person." explain Ash.

"Hold it…Haruka and Satoshi knew exactly what each other wanted to do when they were about to cut the ribbon." informed Max. "And the ribbon symbolize their-"

"That means nothing. Has Haruka ever blushed to Satoshi? I don't think so." said Drew.

"I still think that Shu doesn't deserve Haruka." said Max as he ran out of the living room.

"So…are you guys going to continue with this little debate?" asked Ash.

"Yes!" said everyone.

"This time, I think we should talk about who Satoshi should go with." suggested Misty. "I think he is better off with Kasumi."

"No. It has to be Hikari." said Dawn.

The group watched as Ash walked toward the chair with a bowl of popcorn on his thighs. Ash looked at the group of eyes staring at him.

"Uh…popcorn?" suggested Ash.

He places the bowl on the coffee table as everyone begins to eat.

"Anyways... Satoshi and Kasumi pairing would be Pokeshipping and Satoshi and Hikari would be Pearlshipping." said Ash.

"Then what would Satoshi and Haruka pairing be?" asked Gary.

"Advanceshipping." said Ash.

"However…it seems a bit off since Max was the only one that supported Advanceshipping." said Gary.

"Uh…I have a confession." said May. "I'm an Advanceshipper."

"What?" exclaimed Drew. "WHY?"

"Max kept telling me about how Haruka should end up with Satoshi and stuff. He watched Pokémon ever since he was little. He got me into watching the Hoenn arc but I stopped after it was done. During it, he wouldn't stop talking about why Satoshi should be with Haruka but when the Hoenn arc ended, he cried for days. He didn't want his favorite character out of the group." explained May.

"Who was his favorite character?" asked Ash.

"Masato." said May.

"I expected that. He act a lot like him." said Ash.

"Yeah. He does." said May.

"Back to the debate." said Misty. "I think Kasumi should be with Satoshi. She was the first person to teach him a lot about the Pokémon world on his journey."

"Uh. It was Takeshi that mostly helped him." said May.

"Well, they had the most hints though." added Misty.

"That is because she was in two region while Haruka and Hikari is in only one region." said Dawn.

"Ugh…it is so hard to find hints for pokeshipping since it was years ago. Oh I remember one." said Misty. "When Satoshi turned into a ghost, Kasumi was the only one to hear Satoshi. That is a good sign."

"And?" asked Dawn. "Satoshi and Hikari always high fived each other when something good happened and he mostly cheers Hikari up when she is down."

"Satoshi does that on every girl." said Misty.

"It is true. Just like the first time Haruka's Bulbasaur contest. Ash actually went to see her." said May.

"Well…Satoshi gave a special lure and the handkerchief." said Misty.

"The handkerchief is said to represent 'wipe away tears' when there is a death or a good friend is leaving." Interrupted Ash.

"How do you know this?" asked Gary.

"I read a lot." said Ash.

"Even though Kasumi gave two presents, Haruka did give Satoshi a Teddiursa." said May.

"What can the Teddiursa represent?" asked Misty.

"Well. I don't know but she gave Satoshi something anyways." said May.

"Satoshi watched all of Hikari's contests." suggested Dawn. "So that proves he likes her. Who would actually watch every contests?"

"I think she watches the contests to get strategies from contests for his battle style." said May. "Not to cheer her on."

"Satoshi copied a lot of Hikari's technique. He asked Hikari to teach his pokemon how to spin in mid-air and Satoshi was able to improve on the ice aqua jet." said Dawn.

"Haruka copied a lot of Satoshi's battling style too." said May.

"That was because he taught her how to battle." said Dawn.

"OH! I remember one. Satoshi-" said Misty when they were interrupted by their k-dex signal.

"What is it this time?" asked May. The phone's screen showed a dot flashing on and off.

"Where is it pointing at?" asked Ash.

"It looks like it is pointing at downtown." answered Dawn.

Everyone stood up and walked toward the door and walked out to the sunny afternoon. They decide to take public transportation to get there. As they walked in, they flashed their bus pass at the scanner. Ash looked at it, as he was next.

"Are you going in?" asked the bus driver.

"Uh…yeah." said Ash as he held out his wallet. He presses his wallet to the scanner.

The scanner beeped and the green flash signaled him to walk in. He walked into the bus and joined the group. There were no more room so he decide to stand there holding onto the rail. The bus jerked and begins to go downtown. Ash watched as the suburb scenery turn into shops. Everybody stood up as the bus stopped to a playground. Ash followed them and looked at the park. It was filled with trees and grass field. There were groups of people walking toward the park.

"What is this?" asked Ash.

"Oh…I remember now. There was a volunteer thing for this park. They are adding a new playground and repainting the benches. This is just the setup. The real park renovation is this Saturday." said Dawn.

"Well…we better get going. The dot is south of here." answered Drew.

Drew and walked first as everyone followed soon after passing the volunteers and entering the dusty trail.

"No one said anything about hiking." said May. She was slouching as the sun beats down on her.

"Want me to carry you?" asked Drew. He begins to turn red and breathing heavily.

"Uh…no thanks." said May.

"Guys..I think we are near." said Dawn. "I can feel it."

"Yeah. What is with the weather?" said Gary. "I can see my breath."

"Me too…." said Misty. "Isn't today supposed to be the first day of autumn?"

"Yeah." said Drew.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Ash as a bright beam hit a nearby tree.

Ash pushed everyone aside as the beam freezes the tree. There was a scream as they hear a voice coming their direction.

"Tor chic tor chic tor chic tor chic tor chic." exclaimed the little orange chicken.

The little chicken was running away as everyone took a closer looked at the reason for its action. It went behind May as everyone braced for what was about to happen. Two little creatures appear out of the bush. One looked like a bunny while the other looked a blue fox.

"Buneary~" said the bunny creature. It distanced itself away from the fox.

"Glace~" said the fox.

Dawn pulled out her K-dex and aimed at the bunny. _Buneary, the rabbit alien from the planet Mimilop. Their ears are strong, able to support their own weight._

Gary pulled his K-dex out and aimed at the fox. _Glaceon, the fresh snow alien from the planet Eievui. This is one of the few elemental being Eevee can turn into. _"Hmm? So this is one of Eevee's forms?"

May looked at the little chicken and aimed her K-dex at it. The little chicken look up, with its eyes sparkling. Suddenly, there was a beam heading toward May. Drew sprinted and tries to shield May but was too far. Ash reacted to the beam and covered May as the beam inches in on Ash in the back. Focusing, Ash creates a shield to nullify the beam. The beam disperses and May drop her K-dex and lands on the ground next to the chicken. The chicken looked at the object curiously, tilting its little head to the side. With a little peck, the beam envelops the little chicken sending it into the K-Dex.

"May?" said Ash as he point at the floor. The screen turned green as "REGISTER" begins to blink. The blinking stop as the little chicken icon appeared.

"Torchic?" asked May.

"That's the alien. They are curious and needs a guide to help them." said Ash.

"And they look rather cute." complimented May.

"Uh guys. Don't you think we should stop them?" asked Gary.

"Yeah." said Ash. Ash turns around to see the two standing there. "What are you guys here for?"

"I am looking for someone." said Glaceon as her cheek turn a light shade of purple.

"And so am I." said Buneary as she hides her face on the tan fleece covering her lower body.

"Who is this person you are looking for?" asked Ash. Everyone begins to gather around Ash and grabs him.

"Pikachu." said the two aliens.

"What? Pikachu is mines. I saw him first." said Glaceon.

"Hahahaha. Well I was the first one he showed sign of affection to." said Buneary.

There was a flash of light as Piplup appear out of Dawn's pocket. He shook himself as he stretches himself.

"Ok ok. Listen. Why not come back with us so we can have all this figured out." said Piplup.

"You know where Pikachu is?" asked the two aliens.

"Of course. Well.. I am not sure if he is the right one. There are a lot of them back at their own planet." said Piplup.

"He is the only one that came here to protect this world." said Glaceon.

"No. He is here to get away from you." said Buneary.

"Don't go there sister." said Glaceon.

"Oh…and what are you going to do?" asked Buneary mockingly.

A bright ball begins to form from Glaceon's mouth as she fires the beam toward Buneary. Buneary, with her powerful feet, jumped out of the way as the beam hit Piplup. Ice formed from his feet it escalated and envelops Piplup's body.

"Piplup?" exclaimed Dawn as she grab the frozen Piplup.

"Oh no." said Gary. "We need to unfreeze him."

"I think I help with that." said May. "Take the stage, Torchic."

Torchic materialize in front of May and jumped around. May begin pressing the K-dex and looked at Torchic's information.

"Ok." said May. "Torchic, Amber!"

"Tor…chic?" said Torchic as it leans its head to one side.

"May…I think you mean ember." said Ash.

"Oh…Torchic ember!" said May.

"Tor~ Chicccccc~" said Torchic. Flamed bullets shot out of its beak as the ice melts off Piplup.

"Lup~" said Piplup in relief.

"Guys I think we should separate them. Catch them into your K-dex and bring them back to May's house." ordered Ash.

"Got it." said the group. They aimed their K-dex at Buneary and Glaceon.

"What do you think you are doing?" exclaimed the aliens as beams enveloped Buneary and Glaceon.

"Ok… lets go back." said Piplup. "Pikachu has some explaining to do."

They exited the forest and walked toward the bus stop. Waiting for a few minutes, the bus pulled up and drove them close to May's house. They walked into Ash's room and into the pool area.

"Pikachu, we have guests." said Ash.

"…What are you talking about? You and your friends are the only ones I know in this planet." said Pikachu.

Dawn and May pressed their K-dex as three figures materialized out in front of them. Everyone grabbed Ash as they watch the drama unfold.

"Oh. Hello Glaceon. Hello Buneary." said Pikachu as he raises a paw to wave.

"Oh, hello Glaceon?" exclaimed Glaceon. "Is that the first thing you say after not being heard for over a month!"

"You have some explaining to do." said Buneary.

"Ugh…what do you mean." said Pikachu.

"Lucky Pikachu. Welcome to every man's dream: two girls confessing for your love." said Piplup.

"Piplup. What are you talking about? Care to explain something I am not getting on?" asked Pikachu.

"I can't get into anyone's love life." said Piplup.

"What love life?" said Pikachu confused. "Piplup…sometimes I think you are a lost cause."

"What did you say?" said Piplup as he grabs Pikachu near his neck.

"Nothing. Nothing." said Pikachu as he forces Piplup's fins down. "Now then, first thing I am here is just to help protect."

"They know that already and the only thing you have been doing are; watching movies, reading comics, sleeping and having an all you can eat ketchup buffets." said Piplup.

"Piplup. Would you like to be target practice for the Gibles?" asked Pikachu angrily.

"You wouldn't dare." said Piplup as he begins to shake in fear.

"Mm mm." said May as she clears her voice. "Hurry up already you two."

"May! What are you talking about?" said Pikachu.

Glaceon and Buneary begin speaking and confess their feelings toward Pikachu. With some compliments from the jealous Piplup and a few more threats from Pikachu, everyone watched the future of a couple.

"Those are all misunderstandings." defended Pikachu.

Pikachu begins to speak for his actions, explaining everything. In the end, both female aliens look down in sadness as they find out the truth.

"So you don't treat us higher then a regular friend?" asked the two aliens.

"We are just friends." said Pikachu.

"Spoken like a man." commented May.

"You jerk!" said Glaceon and Buneary.

Glaceon forms a sinister like ball in front of her and fired it at Pikachu. Buneary form a bright sphere from her mouth and directed it at the sinister dark ball. The two spheres mix together forming an ice-coated shadow ball with spikes. Within the last second, Pikachu jumped out of the way allowing the ice-shadow ball to hit the pool. Soon, a dozen ice-shadow balls homed in on Pikachu as he tries to survive the montage of ice-shadow ball. The dust cleared showing Glaceon and Buneary missing. Ash looked in shock of the wreckage.

"My pool?" exclaimed Ash.

"Ash. Maybe this is not the time to worry about your pool but more on getting the two alien back." said Gary.

"But the pool." said Ash.

"Worry later." said Drew.

"Fine." said Ash.

Ash whips out his phone and pressed on the screen. The screen flickered as a window pops up revealing a map of the city.

"They are running toward school." said Ash.

"Split up and get them back here." said Drew.

"Ok." said everyone.

Pikachu jumped up toward the computer and pressed a button. The button lit up as an invisible force pulls them out of the room. When everyone opened their eyes, they look at the building.

"W-what just happened?" asked Drew.

" Teleport. Base on the buildings, we are at the quad of the school." deducted Ash. "Now then. Split up and find them. Gary…Go with-"

"I can defend myself." interrupted Gary. "I have been wanting to try this guy out."

"Uh…ok…" said Ash. "Then…"

"They left." said Gary.

"They?" said Ash as he sees Dawn, May and Misty running away. Ash gave a sigh as he looked at the remaining group; Drew and Gary. "We will have to wait here then."

Ash took out his phone looked at the radar in the screen. Suddenly, a window popped up with a phone symbol on it. Ash pressed the call button and the voice erupted out of the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" exclaimed May's voice.

"We are still in the quad." said Ash. Drew and Gary looked at him. Ash held his phone between his head and shoulder and lifts up his hands and held them near the chest mimicking a huge chest. Drew and Gary snickered as the voice in the phone continues to explode out of the speaker. "May. If you continue to shout, I will lose my hearing before I turn 40."

"Well. We found them anyways. Piplup and Gyarados are fighting them right now." said May's voice.

"WHAT? Why did you bring out Gyarados?" asked Ash.

"I was behind them so Misty decide to help Dawn out. I thought it would be a good time to call you right now." explained May's voice.

"Ugh… what will people think when they see a 3 story tall ferocious alien rampaging around?" said Ash. "Agh. What if it destroy buildings?"

"Don't worry, we are near the park." said May.

"Oh…we will be there in a few minutes then." said Ash.

Ash opened the gate and ran out of school. Soon followed by Drew and Gary, they ran to the park where the pond was showing ripples. Ash ran toward the dot as the x and y-axis on the radar merged with the dot. Drew and Gary were right behind him. They looked around as a ball of dark matter pass by them. Drew and Gary got out of the way as the ball hits the tree. Ash ran to where the ball originated as he sees Gyarados, Piplup, Glaceon and Buneary battling.

"Gyarados, protect Piplup." said Misty. Gyarados obeyed and formed a green sphere around him and Piplup.

"Ok Piplup. Trap them with your water." said Dawn. Piplup collected the water around the air as the water vapors transformed into a mini-whirlpool. Piplup directs the water tornado toward Glaceon and Buneary and traps them.

"Nice job Dawn." complimented May. "You too Misty."

The water tornado continues to spin until it jumped into the air and slowly solidifies into a water drill. In the center of the drill were Buneary and Glaceon, their mouth glowing from the beam.

The ice-drill made contact with the layer as it pick up speed, weakening the sphere that was protecting Gyarados and Piplup. A crack mark grew from the velocity and force of the drill. Within a few second, the drill broke through the sphere and hitting Gyarados. Gyarados growls in pain as the drill made contact with his flesh.

"No! Gyarados." said Misty."Ok then. Gyarados, fire your…" Misty lifted her K-Dex up and looked at the moves. "Hyper beam?"

Gyarados formed a bright ball of energy from his mouth and allowed it to eject from his mouth, hitting the ice drill shattering it and sending the two aliens flying. A cloud of dirt formed from the kinetic energy of Gyarados attack. The two aliens begin to cry as they begin to fall to their death. Suddenly, there was a yellow blur as the yellow blur catches the two aliens and safely landing near May. Ash, Drew and Gary ran toward the girls as Misty sends Gyarados back into the K-Dex. They ran toward the yellow blur as the two alien gasps for air from exhaustion. The dirt cleared as they see the black tipped ears of Pikachu's twitch.

"Pi ka chu~" said Pikachu as he sigh for relief.

"Hmm…so Pikachu did come." said Ash.

"I don't think they look too good." said Misty. "Did Gyarados overdo it?"

"Don't worry, just send them into your K-Dex and it will heal them up." said Ash.

"Oh. Ok then." said May.

May pulled her K-Dex and aimed it at Glaceon. The beam envelops the fresh snow as it is warped into May's K-Dex. Dawn pulls her K-Dex out and sent Buneary into the K-Dex. After a few seconds, Glaceon and Buneary were sent out. Both, still angry, looked away from Pikachu. Piplup and Torchic appeared out soon after. Torchic playfully jumped around, minding her own business.

Ash thought it would be a good time to leave them alone so he leads the group toward the bench. Piplup, followed by the curious Torchic, joined the group at the bench.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know. Hopefully they can sort things out." said Ash.

Everyone focused in on Torchic as she begins to peck on Piplup. Piplup could not tolerate the pecking so he decides to peck back resulting in a pecking frenzy between each other.

"Oh yeah. Gary, you wanted to try someone out?" asked Ash.

"Yeah." said Gary as he pulls his K-Dex out and shot at the bench.

The glow from the beam formed into a quadrupedal being as the ear flicker around and forming a bushy tail. The beam stopped glowing as the alien sat down on the table.

"Eevee~" said the little alien.

"Woah, is that the same species as Glaceon?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah." said Ash. "When did you get it?"

"You wouldn't believe it but my gramps found him late at night. I had to lie to him saying it's a dog since his eyes are starting to deteriorate and asked if I can keep him." explained Gary. "Remember. It is a "dog"."

"Don't worry, I said Pikachu was a pudgy dog as well. No one would believe it was a mice since he is so big." said Ash.

"Let's not forget he is yellow and has a lightning bolt tail." said May.

Eevee stopped the Torchic and Piplup's pecking war and begin to talk with each other.

"May? How are you going to tell your parents about Torchic?" asked Dawn.

"I plan to allow Torchic out at night time and allow her to sleep but when my parents come into my room, I will say it is a stuff animal." said May. "How do you hide Piplup?"

"Stuff animal most of the time." said Dawn. "I give it food. What kind of food do they eat anyways?"

"I asked Pikachu already but he said fruits and ketchup. That's just him but Brock has been experimenting with his Croagunk and has created this kibble-like dog food that is high in nutrients that Croagunk likes. I asked Brock to make Pikachu and the others some and said he would be happy to." said Ash. "Of course, I still have to pay for the ingredients."

"When will these food be handed out to them?" asked Drew. "My Roselia doesn't eat a lot."

"If I remember, Roselia is a thorn alien. They go through photosynthesis like regular plants so they don't really eat a lot. You can ask Brock tomorrow for some." said Ash.

"Misty, how do you keep Gyarados on the down low?" asked May.

"Hm…oh. I usually allow it to use the indoor swimming pool." said Misty.

"What? You have an indoor swimming pool that can fit a Gyarados?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. My family are underwater entertainers and we usually use the pool to practice our performance." explained Misty.

"Oh. So you let him out when no one is using the pool." said Ash.

"Yup." said Misty cheerfully.

"It looks like things will go a little harder now." said Ash.

"Why is that?" asked Misty.

"There seems to be more alien as the school year goes by." said Ash. "And we will have to be careful so your parents don't find out."

"Don't worry, you seem to always get us out of these stuff." said Dawn.

"Yeah. This is rather fun. Kind of like Pokémon." said Misty.

"Well it is not for me. Involving innocent lives." said Ash.

"You can't do it yourself." said May.

"Yeah. Like…" said Gary. "That time at camping."

"You allowed them to find us and I got badly injured." said Ash.

"What about that time with the Wailord and Skitty." blurted Misty.

"You almost drowned and got injected with Tentecruel poison." commented Ash.

"Then what about the Manaphy? We help capture it." said Dawn.

"You were the one that provoked Manaphy to swap our souls around." commented Ash.

"Ok. We get it. It was their fault that these things keep happening to us." said Drew. "However deep down, you enjoyed the time we spent."

Ash gave a stare at Drew when May pointed at something. Everyone turned around to see Pikachu, Glaceon and Buneary exiting the forest. Glaceon and Buneary smiled as Pikachu hangs his head. Everyone gathered around the three as Pikachu climbed up Ash's shoulder.

"I think I will go back to Eievue." said Glaceon.

"I will go back to Mimilop as well." said Buneary.

May and Dawn nodded as they send Glaceon and Buneary back into the K-Dex. Gary decides to send Eevee back into the K-Dex as well while May and Dawn held onto Piplup and Torchic. Ash begins to lead them home as the sun sets in the west. When Ash finally made it to May's house, Ash grabs May's and Dawn's K-Dex and wired it to his computer. The girls went into May's room as Gary and Drew start walking back to their house.

"Long day, isn't it Pikachu." said Ash.

"You do not know half the story." said Pikachu.

"Well, hopefully Brock will be finish tomorrow with your new food." said Ash. "Don't want you to continue to eat ketchup and apples.".

Pikachu slowly climb down Ash's shoulder and slowly rested himself to his makeshift bed. Ash went into his backpack and pulled out his textbook. He looked at the worktable and slowly straightens out the lab. Ash walked toward his room and turns on the light. It was messy as usual with cloth discarded everywhere. Using a basket, he filled it to the rim and walked downstairs to the washing machine filling it up and turned the washing machine to wash his clothes. Ash focused in on his hand and decides to try it again. He snapped his finger and waited for a little spark to fly out.

_So I did lose the electric manipulation. At least I still have the healing factor._ Ash begins to hear footsteps slowly getting louder as a car pulled up. There was a sound of a door opening.

"Bye May." said Misty's and Dawn's voice.

"Bye" said May's voice.


	12. Chapter 12 Volunteer

(Supposed) Published Date: Friday, September 23 Thank you toluwa agunloye for the telling me about chapter 12 being chapter 9. This is the real chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Volunteer

* * *

"So why exactly are we walking to the library?" asked Ash as he continues to walk.

"It's because we have too." Said May as she walks beside Ash.

"Not really." Said Ash as he turns around.

"Not so fast." Said May as she grabs Ash's back collar. "You are not going home."

"Why?" asked Ash as he stops himself before he choke himself.

"I signed you up for something." Said May as she feels Ash's piercing stare. "We needed more volunteers."

"Then ask Dawn, Gary, Drew, Brock or Misty." Suggested Ash.

"They are there already." Said May.

"Still not going." said Ash.

"But we are already a block away, see." said May as she points at a huge building.

Ash looks at the library and wondered why they need so much people to help out today. He walked in and looked at the map.

"Where is this event taking place in?" asked Ash.

"It is in the auditorium." said May as she points at the map.

Ash begins walking toward the auditorium with May close behind him. They walk though the halls as they admire works donated from students. The soon reached a pair of huge doors. Ash opened the door and pass through the long halls filled with rooms and a kitchen. When they look at the auditorium, rows of chair have been place with tables in the back. Volunteers were everywhere as they beautify the place.

"Just a little bit higher." Said Dawn's voice.

"Here?" asked Gary's voice.

"Lower." Said Dawn.

"Here?" asked Gary.

"Yeah! Perfect." Said Dawn as she turns around to see Ash and May. "May! You made it!"

"So what do you want us to do?" asked May. "Any more chair to bring out?"

"Nope." said Dawn. "But we will be helping to serve snacks."

"Oh ok." said May. "Do you know what the event is tonight?"

"Mystery night event for the teens and parents." Said a voice as he enters the hall. His purple eyes examine the volunteers as his purple hair bounce to his walking. "Hello. I am the librarian; Lucian."

"Then why do you need so much volunteers?" asked Ash as a few more volunteer arrives.

"Ah…Ivy Range High School Volunteers arrived too." Said Lucian. He gives a wave at them to come over.

Everyone turned around to see a group of people walking toward them. A gust of wind passes by Ash as he focus in on a girl sprinting and tackles May with a hug. Ash looks up to see Ritchie walking toward him and gave each other a small nod.

"Ash? May? You know them?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, we met each other at the mall." said May as Leaf continues to hug her.

"Hi, I am Ritchie and this is Leaf." Introduced Ritchie.

"Hi, I am Dawn and this is Gary." said Dawn as Gary gave a wave.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Leaf.

"Who is the others?" asked Ash.

"Oh… forgot to introduce them. They are Jimmy, Marina, Khoury and Lyra." Introduced Leaf.

"Hello. I am Jimmy." Said the first male with the large bang erecting out of his head.

"Hi, I'm Marina." Said the blue haired, twin-tailed girl.

"Khoury." Said the green haired male.

"And I am Lyra." Said the brunette.

"Hello." Said May. "I am May. This is Ash, Dawn, Gary..." She begins to look around and found Drew, Misty and Brock coming out and pointed at them. "And there's Drew, Misty and Brock."

They walked up and introduced each other and begin to help prepare for the mystery night. After bringing out the food, the volunteer sat down to take a rest while the actors came in.

"Those are nice barrettes Dane." Complimented Lyra.

"Uh.. my name is Da-" said Dawn as she was interrupted by Lucian scream. Everyone turn to the scream as they see Lucian on the phone.

"What do you mean they are not here yet?" exclaimed Lucian's cracking voice. The volunteer began to eavesdrop on the conversation. "No, we will try to stall as much as we can." He folds his phone and walked up to the volunteer. "Look like we have a problem."

"What's the matter?" asked Lyra.

"The actors' car broke down and needs to find a ride." Said Lucian.

"What! That's horrible." Said Marina.

"I know. And guests are here already." Said Lucian.

"We will think of something." Said Brock.

"Yeah." Said Khoury.

"Thank you guys." Said Lucian.

* * *

All the guys walked up to the stage as the girls helped with feeding the guests. Brock huddle the group around and began whispering.

"Ok…so what's the plan?" asked Jimmy.

"We have to do some shows for the guests." Said Brock.

"How?" asked Ash.

Brock's face grinned as he begins whispering to the group as the guests take their seats. Jimmy, Ash, Drew and Khory expression changed as Brock continues explaining what to do.

"Do we have to?" exclaimed everyone.

"Yes." Said Brock. "Unless you have something different to suggest."

* * *

Guest begins walking into the auditorium and sat down on the chairs. May and Leaf welcomed the guests in as Misty, Dawn, Lyra and Marina help guests to their seats. Children ran around as they try to find a better view to see the show. When the last group entered, May and Leaf closed the door and walked toward the other female volunteers to watch what the guys are going to do.

* * *

Back in the stage, silence lingered around the atmosphere as everyone looked at Brock with eyes that mentally says "you're kidding me" like feel to it.. With a small nod, Brock walked to the back and grabbed a few headsets. Brock hands the microphone headset to Ash, Jimmy, Khoury and Drew.

"Do any of you know how to play the piano?" asked Brock.

"I can." said Ash.

"Good." said Brock. Brock escorts Ash to the piano as he shuffle around his pocket. "Here are the papers."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Said Ash.

"I do." Said Brock as he signals them to their positions.

Ash stood up and walked to the center of the stage while he adjusts his microphone. He looked at the guest and took a deep breath.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Due to technical difficulties, the cast will arrive soon. We will have a short intervention in order to allow the cast to prepare themselves." Said Ash. He turns around and walks toward the piano. He sat down and plays a high note to signal Gary to get the curtains to part. The curtains part as four people showed their back. They wore frilly pink shirts with purple pants.

"And without further ado…" said Ash, his eye twitched to what he is about to do, he played another note. "Let the show begin." His fingers moved in quick speed as maracas were thrown at the four figures. They begin dancing rhythmically as their hips go side to side.

"Lalala la-la-la look at our smiling face" said Brock as he turns around.

"Lalala la-la-la this is our magic place." Said Drew as he turns around.

"Lalala la-la-la another" said Jimmy as he turns around.

"Lalala la-la-la it begins!" interrupted Khoury as he turns around.

"Beau-" said Brock

"Ti-" said Drew.

"-Ful" said Jimmy.

"Girl~s!" exclaim Khoury.

Brock, still in rhythm, walked in front.

"I fall in love quick

I have notice thi~s.

My heart is beating too fast

As my feet leads to you~

I will try pleasing you,

As I~ try to get… you!~."

There was a thud on the speaker ask everyone focused on Marina and May as they stomp up to the stage.

"What do you think you guys are doing!" exclaims Marina as she folds her hands together in front of her chest. "Singing this embarrassing song?"

"Uh…." Said Jimmy. "Entertaining guests."

"Well… you are not doing a good job at that." blurted May as she points at the crowd.

They all gave a fake smile as they continue to look at the performance the volunteers were doing. "And you! Ash! Who's idea is this!"

"It was Brock's." said Ash.

"So this was all your idea?" asked Marina in disgust.

"It's not what you think?" said Brock.

"AGHHHH!" exclaimed a shriek.

"What was that?" exclaimed Brock.

Lucian turned the light on to see what the commotion was about. Everyone screamed as they see the body of an elderly woman on the ground. Her purple dress wrinkled from the struggle while the knife was erected from her back.

"Is she sleeping, mommy?" asked a young child.

"Shh-" said the mother. "It's all part of the mystery event. Right, Lucian?"

"Yes." hesitated Lucian as he closely examines the woman.

Ash narrowed his eye as he examines the elderly women from the stage. Instantly, his eyes open widely. Ash jumped off the stage and walks toward the body but was stopped by Ritchie's arm. Ritchie gave Ash a quick glance.

"Ok everyone, step aside." said an adult male. He fluttered around with his trench coat floating. "I'm a police officer."

"Yeah right. Why would a police officer be here." said a parent.

"Hey. Night shift." said the police officer. "I am Officer Lance of the Police Department." He flashed his badge in his wallet to everyone.

"What do we do?" asked a concern parent.

"Don't worry." said Officer Lance. "Now, who were near the elderly woman?"

"I was sitting on her left." said a busty woman. "My name is Lorelei."

"I was behind her." said the man from earlier. "I am Bruno."

"I was in front of her with my girlfriend." said a purple haired gentleman. "I am Will and this is my girlfriend; Karen."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Karen.

"And I sat on the right of her." said the middle-age man. "I am Koga."

"Hmmm. This may be a little hard. Say, would you wannabe-investigators like to help me by doing the investigating for me?" asked Officer Lance.

Everyone gave a nod as they excitingly accept the offer.

"That is good to hear. We will split everyone into teams of 20. Each of you will be questioning and taking notes of the possible suspects." said Officer Lance. "We will have thirty minute questioning and 15 minute breaks between each questioning."

Everyone began splitting up as they all enter four separate rooms to which, the four people entered. Karen followed Will as they decide to be questioned together.

"You two gentlemen over there, help bring the elderly woman to a private room." said Officer Lance to Ash and Ritchie.

Ritchie nodded and led Ash to the "gurney" and to the elderly woman. They lifted her up and brought her to the back of the room. Officer Lance entered "interrogation room" as he lean his back on the wall.

When Ritchie and Ash entered the back of the room, Ritchie begin shaking the elderly woman.

"Ma'am, we are away from the spectators." said Ritchie.

"There is something wrong with her." said Ash as he place his index and middle finger close to the victim's major neck vein.

"What is it?" asked Ritchie.

"There is no pulse." said Ash.

"What? No way. She's acting." said Ritchie.

"Then she must be good at acting with her pulse not moving. Other then that, her nails are beginning to turn purple." suggested Ash.

"But the real murder weapon is the knife." said Richie.

"No." said Ash. "The knife is the prop for the event. She was supposed to die with a knife wound."

Ash grips the knife on the guest's back and pulled out the knife. He turns around and opened the cabinet and pulls out a box and ripped it open. Inside were blue latex gloves and he pulls out a blue glove.

"What are you doing?" asked Ritchie.

"Examining the body." said Ash as he snapped on the latex glove.

"Shouldn't we call the cops first?" Ritchie pulled out his phone and begin dialing.

"Here. Use my phone and call this guy." said Ash.

Ash whipped out his phone and touched the screen a few time and threw it to Ritchie. Ritchie caught the phone and placed it next to his ear. The phone call sound continues to play. It hesitated and a deep voice begins speaking.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Put it on speaker, Ritchie." ordered Ash as he continues to examine the body. His mind was more focused toward the body then the actual conversation.

"O-ok." said Ritchie. Ritchie looked around the phone and found the speaker button. He pressed the button and the sound clicked. "Hello?"

"Hey. Whoever you are, you are re-" said the voice.

"Inspector. It's me. Ash." said Ash.

"Oh. Ash. Sorry. I thought this was some prank call." said Inspector Looker.

"Don't worry. How is the Zodiac killing going?" asked Ash.

"Not going well. He got away last night and the victim was killed." said Inspector Looker.

"Oh, how horrible. Anyways, there is a murder in the library a bit north from Oakside Academy." said Ash. "Ritchie, tell Inspector exactly what happened."

"Ok." said Ritchie.

Ritchie begin talking and explaining what has happen so far in detail as Ash continues to examine the body.

"My…this event just turned serious." said Inspector Looker. "I will be there in few hours or so. I still need to finish these reports."

"Hopefully you can come here before the event is over." said Ash. "20 more minute until the first break."

"And we still need to know how she died and who killed her." said Inspector Looker.

"Cyanide poisoning." said Ash.

"Cyanide?" said Inspector Looker. "What is it with using cyanide as the murder weapons?"

"There's a faint smell of almonds on her mouth. She might have digested it." deducted Ash. "But how?"

"She could have drank something." said Ritchie.

"Then we will need to check the garbage. Inspector. Can you bring in some officers to look through the garbage?" asked Ash.

"Sure." said Inspector Looker. "Ash, I am going to allow you to find who the murderer is since you helped out with the Red Phantom theft." asked Inspector Looker.

"Sure." said Ash.

"An ambulance will be here in five minutes to take… uh her name?" asked Inspector Looker.

"Agatha." said Ash when he looked at Agatha's license.

"Ok. We will get someone to pick Agatha up." said Inspector Looker. "Bye."

"Bye." said Ash and Ritchie.

Ash began searching the elderly woman's pockets.

"A phone, pen and the wallet were the only thing on her." said Ash. "Hmm? Why is this hand more moist then the other?"

Ash felt the right hand and went to the other hand to compare.

"It's colder then the left hand." said Ash.

"Maybe she was holding onto something." said Ritchie.

"Maybe." said Ash.

After five minutes pass, an ambulance came with two police officers. They pulled up beside the ambulance and ran into the body. A few minutes later, they rolled out the decease body. They started the siren as they began driving toward the hospital swiftly. The two officers stayed there, looking around for the person they were looking for.

"Where is that guy?" asked the male officer.

"I don't know." said the female officer.

"Oh. You two must be the two officers that is going to help with the garbage duties." said Ash as he carries the garbage bags. "You are going to take these and search for cyanide."

"What? Kid, we are busy." said the male police. "We are looking for this Ash guy."

"I am that Ash guy." said Ash. "Take these and do the chemical analysis."

"No. Your not Ash." said the police officer.

Ash rolled his eyes as he place the garbage bag on the floor. He takes out his phone and dialed someone and handed it to the police officer.

"Hmm? Inspector Looker? Yes. Yes, of course. Seriously? That kid is Ash. Yes sir." said male officer. His face blushed red as he looked at Ash. "Sorry for our judgment Ash. We will take those bags and chemically analyze then."

"Thank you." said Ash as he lifts the bags up and hans it over to the policemen. Make sure you check every cup."

"Yes sir." said the officers.

Ash walked back into the auditorium as guests walk into the auditorium to get snacks. Ash walked into the "interrogation rooms" and rounded up the actors. Escorting the guests into the back of the room, he begins to speak.

"I have gathered you here today in order to tell you guys some bad news." said Ash as he take in a deep breath. "Agatha, the victim of this event has indeed been murdered. The murder weapon was believed to enter the victim through digestion and only you five knew Agatha beforehand."

"So you are saying one of us is the murder?" asked Lorelei.

"No, it can't be one of us." said Bruno.

"It can be any of us, Bruno." said Will.

"Anyways. For now, that is all I am going to say." said Ash. "I already narrowed it down to two people already so I will have some one on one interrogation."

"What? Don't you think we should get a real cop?" asked Lorelei.

"Inspector is busy so he asked me to help out in this case." said Ash.

"But you are only a child." said Lorelei

"Let's just say that I am above a normal child." said Ash. "Bruce and Lorelei will be interrogated in the rooms."

"WHAT! What about Will and Karen?" said Bruno furiously.

"They were in the front." said Ash. "And only you two could possibly have done this."

"No. It could have been that girl that pour out the drinks for us." said Bruno.

"And who is the girl that pour you your drinks." said Ash.

"That blue haired girl." said Bruno.

"The one with the barrettes?" asked Ash. "That is bubbly?"

"Yeah. That one." said Bruno.

"Mr. Bruno. She could not possibly have killed Agatha." said Ash. "Dawn doesn't have it in her to kill a human being."

"How would you know that?" asked Lorelei. "Just because she is your friend does not mean she can't be the murderer."

"Fine. I will question Dawn as well." said Ash.

Ash walked toward Bruno and escorts him into a separate room. After a few minutes, Bruno came out and switch places with Lorelei. Soon, Lucian came into the room and asked for the actors to come back to the event. Ash sat down on a chair as he replay the memories of his questions from the interrogation.

"So, how did it go Sherlock." said Ritchie.

"Horrible." said Ash. "Both of them can have a possibility of murdering Agatha."

"How?" asked Ritchie.

"Bruno was originally a body builder." said Ash.

"Woah. Body builder?" asked Ritchie. "No wonder he looks so muscular. What happened? Why does he have a grudge against her?"

"He does seem fit for someone who is not who stopped body building." deducted Ash. "Anyways, Agatha was a drama scout for a college and thought Bruno would make a good Actor rather then pumping iron. Bruno accepted and went through the acting career."

"He does have some acting skills." said Ritchie.

"And so do you Red Phantom." said Ash.

Ritchie hesitated and looked at Ash with fear.

"Just kidding." said Ash. "Did anyone ever notice you look a lot like Red Phantom?"

"N-No." said Ritchie. "Why?"

"I don't know. It is like we met before we really met in the mall." said Ash.

"Maybe it is just you." said Ritchie. "But why is Bruno have a grudge?"

"Bruno accepts and got into the acting career but there was a few problems." said Ash. "Bruno was a horrible actor. So horrible, it took him forever to finish and graduate acting school. The money wasted to learn could not meet with the surgery his mother needed. She died in the hospital where she stayed and that happened just before his graduation."

"Then why is he still with Agatha?" asked Ritchie.

"Bruno was tricked into signing a contract that states he will be working for her for at least a decade so he can go on his own two feet." said Ash.

"Did Lorelei had to sign it as well." asked Ritchie.

"Yeah. Lorelei signed it too. Anyways, Lorelei was originally an ice skating coach." said Ash. "Agatha suggested she take some acting classes which she did."

"So Agatha conned both of them." commented Ritchie.

"Yeah." said Ash. "And they are now bound to the acting career for a while until the document expire."

Ash begins thinking again as May walked in. May held a glass of water and walked toward Ash.

"Ash. Why are you in here?" asked May.

"I'm just thinking about something." said Ash.

"Maybe some water would help you think." said May as she hands the cup of water to Ash.

"Sure. Thanks." said Ash as he takes the cup of water away from May.

Ash places the cup against his lip and tips it toward him. The ice slides in and attacked Ash as he flinched from the ice cold water. Ash coughed as the water and ice spill from his cup and into his uniform.

"Ash. Are you ok?" asked May.

"That's it! I know who killed her." said Ash as he bolted up.

"What? Who?" ask May and Ritchie in unison.

"It was **********." said Ash.

"What!" exclaimed May. "No, it's Karen."

Ash walked out of the room and entered another room to think.

"I know everything now…except how she did it." said Ash. "How. How, how, how, how, how did she make her drink cyanide without making people notice?"

Ash continues to think of possibility but as the second interrogation ends, Ash looked out to see parents and children getting snacks.

"It is no use." said Ash. "I will have to use that plan. It's sink or swim."

* * *

Ash once again round up the actors and escort them into a room. Ash looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"I know who killed Agatha." said Ash.

"Who?" asked all of the Actors.

"It was definitely one of you two." said Ash as he pointed toward Bruno and then to Lorelei.

Will and Karen gasped as they look at Bruno and Lorelei.

"It can't be one of us." said Bruno. "How can it not be Will or Karen?"

"They were in the front, only someone close by could kill her." said Ash.

"Who is it?" asked Will.

"I can't tell you." said Ash. "I will tell you guys everything when the event is over."

Ash exited out and began helping the volunteers. When the break ended, volunteers walk into the "interrogation rooms" and tries to solve the mystery as well. Ash stayed out in case anyone needs drinks or snacks. When the interrogation was over, Ash stood up and walked toward the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen for a cup for himself to drink out of when a door open. Ash turns around and sees Lorelei.

"I thought you might want some water." said Lorelei.

"Thanks." said Ash as he takes the water and begin swirling it around. He looked at Lorelei. "So you were the one that killed Agatha."

"What? How can it be me?" asked Lorelei.

"Agatha told me." said Ash.

"What! She is dead." said Lorelei.

"Perhaps I shouldn't say her, herself but her hand." said Ash. "She was holding ice on the right hand. That was the reason for why her hand was cold and moist. That ice represented you. You were an ice skating coach of course."

"H-how did you knew I was an ice skating coach?" asked Lorelei. "I didn't tell you my history and I was sitting on her ri-"

"Right hand. Ice." said Ash. "It all makes sense. You killed her for revenge…but why? Money? Death? The chance to train a winner?" Ash took another sip of water.

"HOW! After she made me sign the contract, it was acting, acting, and acting! I had to quit my job as a coach. She continues to sign me up for gigs and other charity work." said Lorelei furiously. "It was because of her, I couldn't train the next ice skating champion. I could have been by her side when she won her gold! All because of her, I had to stop!"

"I got it right…it's just how were you able to get her to take the cyanide without her screaming in pain?" asked Ash as he finished the drink

"Other then cyanide, I grounded up sleeping pills. She fell asleep first and the cyanide kicked in. Just. Like. You. You will die."

"Wha-" said Ash as he felt pressure in his heart.

Ash bends down to the floor and clutched his heart. He breathed heavily and looked up to Lorelei.

"Killing a child." said Ash quickly. His breathing hasten as he falls down on the floor.

"Didn't you say you were not an average child." said Lorelei as she bends down and brushes Ash's hair. "Well you are."

Ash breathed even faster until he stops. His body stayed motionless.

"Such a shame. You would be very handsome if you were my age." commented Lorelei.

Lorelei grabbed Ash's hands and drags him toward the refrigerator. Lorelei moved the items around and place Ash inside the refrigerator.

"Stay cool, Ash." said Lorelei as she closes the door to the refrigerator and exit the kitchen.

"She's all you'd ever want…she's the kind they'd like to flaunt… and take to dinner… she always knows her place…she's got style… she's got grace… she's a winner." said Ash weakly as he opens his eyes as he kicks the door open. "She just bought it. Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's just bought it."

Ash begins walking toward the door when he once again feels pressure in his chest. He couldn't bare the pain anymore. The pressure made it feel like his heart was being ripped apart.

"Agh!" exclaimed Ash as he falls down on the floor. "Look like I need to exp-"

* * *

Drew opens the kitchen door and peered inside. Suddenly, he ran toward the unconscious Ash as his drink spill on the floor.

"Ash! Ash!" said Drew as he leans Ash toward the wall. "Wake up."

"Agh!" groaned Ash as he place his hand on his chest. "Drew!"

"Yeah, it's me." said Drew. "Hey, I found him! He is in the kitchen. Why are you on the floor?"

"Agh! Drew, what is happening outside?" asked Ash as he begin breathing heavily.

"Nothing really. Only about ten more minutes until the event ends." said Drew. "And us finding out who the real killer was in the party.

"Th- agh!-thanks." said Ash. "Drew, I need-."

"You need…" said Drew.

"I need-" said Ash as May ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my god! Ash what happened." said May as she begin running toward Ash.

"May watch out! That area is we-" said Drew as May slip on the puddle Drew made.

May descend close to the floor as her face lands onto Drew. Their lips brushed each other and made full contact. Ash watched and begins to feel something coming up from his esophagus. Ash bolted up and quickly push Drew and May away from his path as he ran toward the garbage can. Liquid spewed from his mouth as he smell pizza and milk exits. Ash gasped for air as he begins feeling his esophagus filling up again. He bends down and felt ham and eggs exiting his mouth. Ash wipes his mouth as he slowly got to the sink, and pours himself a cup of water. Ash took a mouthful and begins gargling in his mouth. Ash bends down and spit out the liquid. Ash did it a few more time and filled the cup up and begins drinking the water. He sighed and looks down from his left at Drew and May. They continue to look away from each other, blushing.

"If you think that was nice, I am going to have to scratch my eyes out and maybe hit myself with a baseball bat a few hundred times before I forget what you guys just did." said Ash as he walked out of the kitchen. He whips out his phone and dialed a number and began speaking to the person.

* * *

"And finally, the team that think Bruno did it was Team Sherlock, A. Christie, Bones, E. Conan, Light-o, Shotaro, Deckard." said Lucian as he stands there in the stage.

The four possible subjects sat behind Lucian, looked at the audience with seriousness.

"And now. The true criminal is Ka-" said Lucian.

"Lorelei." interrupted Inspector Looker.

Everyone gasp as Inspector Looker and a few police officers enter the room. Ash was in the lead, his hands in his pocket.

"I am sorry Inspector but the real murderer is Karen." said Lucian.

"Sorry, I don't mean the event murderer. I mean-" said Inspector Looker.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" exclaimed Lorelei.

"I told you. I am not normal." said Ash as he steps up to the stage followed by Inspector.

"You, WHO ARE YOU!" exclaimed Lorelei.

"I am just a passing through student." said Ash.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Agatha." said Inspector Looker as a police officer cuffs Lorelei.

Looker brought Lorelei out of the auditorium. A few seconds later, engines started as sirens wail and became silent a few seconds later. Everyone looked at Ash as Ash gave a little smile.

"There is only one tru-" said Ash.

"Hey, that is my line." said the child. His eyes passed through his glasses, looking at Ash.

"Conan, you are making a scene." said the girl next to him.

"Really, Kudo. You are embarrassing us." said the brunette next to him.

"Oi oi." said Conan.

"Really? Sorry for stealing your line…Conan? I will think of another one then. Sorry Lucian, you may continue the event." said Ash as he exit the stage.

* * *

"See, told you it was Karen." said May as she rubs her deduction in front of Ash when they walked home.


End file.
